The Diary: Kimi to Deai
by nadilicious
Summary: [UPDATE: Chapter 8] Uchiha Sasuke, siswa tertampan dan terpintar di SMA Konoha Private School mendeklarasikan perang secara akademik melawan siswi terpintar yang tinggal dalam satu dorm dengannya, Haruno Sakura, yang malah membuat siswa itu jatuh cinta padanya. / "Su... su... suki..." / "Eh?" / "Suki... sukiudon." / AU, OOC & typo, RnR! :)
1. Page 1: It's You?

Bukannya ngelanjut fic yang lain, malah bikin fic baru. Maafkan daku. :")

Aku lagi stuck ditengah jalan, bingung mau belok kiri apa kanan(?) /bukan/ lagi stuck mau ngelanjutinnya gimana, trus ada plot baru muncul. Mungkin plot ini ada kesamaan sama fic lain (gatau juga sih soalnya aku udah lama hiatus tanpa bilangbilang HEHE), jadi kalo ada kesamaan mohon dimangapkan(?). Plot ini munculnya mungkin karena aku kebanyakan streaming drama... trus pengen nyoba bikin cerita nyesek(?). Gak tau sih ini bakal jadi nyesek banget bingits bingo apa enggak, tapi kalomenurutsayasihchaptersatubelomseberapa :"D yaaa tonikaku dibaca saja dulu, siapin tisu buat jagajaga, boleh juga lambaikan tangan ke kamera kalo benerbener gak kuat. /apasih

Oh ya, makasih ya buat kalian yang masih baca fic-fic lama aku, sumveh aku sampe bingung gimana kalian bisa nemuin fic-fic lama aku trus minta dilanjut. Ada fic yang diambangambang discontinued sih, aku belom tau gimana jadinya, tapi kalian sukses bikin aku bingung, kok masih bisa baca fic lama aku, lah akunya sendiri kena internet sehat. /ngek/ sampe aku harus nanya ke temen kampus gimana caranya ngeunblock, tapi notif review, faves, sama follow masih masuk ke email yang aku set di hape. Kanshashitemasu. Arigatougozaimasu :")

Oh ya sedikit "guide" biar kalian gak tersesat(?) selagi ngebaca fic ini;

"Ini. " : perkataan tokoh

'_Ini_.' : isi pikiran

_Kalo gini semua berarti flashback._

**_Kalo gini semua berarti authornya sengklek._**

Wokeh. Daripada banyak ngoceh, nih ficnya. /lempar(?)/

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING:**  
AU, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 1: It's you?_

**_(c) nadilicious_**

.

.

* * *

"...un!"

"...ngun!"

"...angun!"

Samar-samar suara yang terdengar di telinga seorang lelaki yang tertidur di bangku taman mulai menyadarkan dirinya dari tidur lelapnya. Laluc

"BANGUN TEME BANGUN TEME BANGUN!" sumber suara yang terdengar oleh lelaki yang dipanggil 'teme' itu tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya dan menggoncang-goncangkan badannya, bermaksud untung membangunkannya. Pemilik badan itu pun mengerutkan alisnya, merasa kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya menjadi terganggu.

"Dobe..." dia menyingkirkan tangan orang yang ia panggil 'dobe', kemudian berdiri dan membetulkan seragamnya.

"Heheee..." lelaki yang dipanggil 'dobe' hanya tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, Sasuke, kenapa kau malah tidur di bangku taman? Kukira kau sudah sampai di sekolah bersama koper-kopermu itu."

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, berambut hitam dengan model spike mencuat ke belakang dan kaku, mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang kurus, tegap, dan gagah, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya? Ia diidamkan oleh semua perempuan, terutama perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang, dia belum mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto..." ia mendengus, lalu mengangkat tasnya yang berukuran besar, serta mengangkat dan menggenggam kedua gagang kopernya.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berwajah tampan berwatak ceria, humoris, berisik, dan optimis, dengan rambut berwarna kuning kulit lemon model jabrik, selalu menebarkan senyumnya yang lebar dan bersinar kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia adalah sahabat Sasuke dari kecil, ia tau persis bagaimana Sasuke di luar dan di dalam, apa yang disukai dan dibenci Sasuke. Naruto juga menjadi idaman para wanita karena dia selalu penuh senyum dan tawa. Mungkin gampang baginya untuk mengucapkan "Kau terlihat cantik" kepada semua wanita, namun dia sudah ada yang punya.

"Kau ini, setiap hari sama saja sifatnya," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, heran dengan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah mengalami perubahan sikap.

"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

"Jam tujuh," Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, tempat ia memakai arloji mahalnya, "masih ada satu jam sebelum sekolah dimulai."

Sasuke dan Naruto hendak menjalani kehidupannya di kelas 2 SMA Konoha Private School, yaitu SMA khusus untuk siswa-siswi yang memiliki status sosial tinggi atau berasal dari kalangan terkenal; artis, anak artis, anak bangsawan, anak milyarder, pemenang olimpiade antar sekolah, murid-murid berprestasi di Konoha, dan sebagainya. Di SMA ini, khusus kelas 2 dan 3 diwajibkan tinggal di sebuah _dorm_ milik sekolah untuk melatih rasa mandiri mereka dengan seorang pendamping yang berperan sebagai orang tua angkat. Sudah pasti bahwa rumah-rumah yang akan disinggahi itu sangat besar dan mewah, berfasilitas lengkap dan bergaya modern, serta berada di lokasi yang strategis dan tak jauh dari sekolah, serta keamanan yang ketat karena CCTV dipasang di setiap sudut dan para penjaga siap mengawasi 24 jam. Yang artinya, Sasuke dan Naruto sebentar lagi akan merasakan hidup dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dalam satu rumah yang mewah.

"Dobe... dari sini ke sekolah hanya menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki," Sasuke mendengus kesal, 30 menit sisa waktu tidurnya diganggu oleh Naruto, sehingga mau atau tidak mau dia harus bangun.

"Lalu kau pikir aku mau datang ke sekolah di menit terakhir?" kata Naruto sambil membetulkan tas yang ia gendong dia kedua bahunya, "ayo, kita datang lebih awal!"

Naruto mengangkat dan menarik kedua kopernya lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dengan pelan sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Oi, dobe, pelan-pelan... awasi aku," Sasuke menyahut dari belakang Naruto. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya karena terkaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"...hanya takut jika aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan tertidur sambil berdiri."

* * *

"KITA BERADA DI KELAS YANG SAMA! WOOOOOOHOOOO!"

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di Konoha Private School, Naruto ingin sekali memeriksa daftar kelas untuk mencari di kelas mana ia berada, ingin tau siapa saja siswa dan siswi yang akan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Sasuke, yang tadinya ingin bergegas ke aula serbaguna Konoha Private School, akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti rencana Naruto. Mereka memeriksa daftar kelas beserta nama para siswa dan siswi di setiap kelas, dan ya, Naruto sedang kegirangan karena ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Alhasil Naruto berteriak dengan suaranya yang sangat amat nyaring, mengalahkan dengung ikan paus dan bisa terdengar oleh kelelawar, sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke. Sedangkan si pemilik bahu hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Yaaa..." Sasuke hanya menunjukkan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang bisa berada di satu kelas yang sama denganku?" Naruto melepaskan bahu Sasuke dan memonyongkan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek.

"Bukan itu..." Sasuke membetulkan baju seragamnya, "suaramu sangat keras, seperti biasa."

"Hahaaa!" Naruto tertawa dengan keras, "kita juga akan berada di dalam satu kelas dengan Hinata-chan!"

"Bukan urusanku..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah pasti jika ada kekasih Naruto, yang bernama Hyuga Hinata, di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto, ia tidak akan bisa fokus belajar dan malah memperhatikan Hinata.

"Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik lagi," Naruto kembali melihat daftar nama siswa dan siswi yang akan berada di dalam satu kelas dengannya dan Sasuke, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi serius. Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke ikut melihat daftar nama tersebut.

"Semua yang berada di dalam daftar kelas kita adalah siswa dan siswi yang berprestasi di tahun ajaran sebelumnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kelas 11-A, salah satu dari 5 kelas 11 di SMA Konoha Private School, adalah kelas unggulan di sekolah tersebut, berisi siswa dan siswi yang selalu meraih nilai-nilai tinggi, sangat aktif selama proses jam belajar, mempunyai niat yang tinggi dalam belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, murid-murid yang selalu dikagumi oleh guru-guru yang mengajar mereka. Walaupun Naruto sedikit penalas, dia bekerja sangat keras supaya ia tidak terpisah dari Sasuke. Sementara bagi Sasuke, memasuki kelas ini adalah hal yang sangat gampang baginya karena ia seorang jenius, walaupun ia jarang terlihat aktif di kelas.

"OOOH!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak setelah ia membaca ulang daftar nama siswa dan siswi kelas 11-A.

"Dobe..." Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menahan rasa pengang di telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura berada di dalam kelas kita!" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke dan memberitahukan hal itu dengan wajah panik.

"Siapa dia?" dengan santai Sasuke bertanya tentang orang yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, siswi paling populer dan berprestasi, selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dari semua anak di angkatan kita!"

Sasuke merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding dan kaku mendengar kabar tentang adanya murid yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dari seluruh anak di angkatannya. Ada murid yang bisa melebihi kemampuannya. Sasuke merasa semakin tertantang kali ini dengan kemunculan seorang murid di dalam kelasnya yang sangat pintar, melebihi dirinya.

"Siapa namanya? Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" Sasuke ingin mengingat nama dan membayangkan rupa siswi itu, supaya ia benar-benar tau orang yang mana yang akan dijadikan target olehnya.

Naruto mengelus dagunya selagi mengingat ciri-ciri siswi tersebut. "Haruno Sakura. Cantik, periang, tingginya sekitar ujung hidungmu, rambutnya pendek... kira-kira sebahu, berwarna pink, memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau emerald."

Sasuke pun semakin geram karena ia sadar bawa ia telah dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ditambah dengan kehadiran siswi tersebut di dalam kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin malu. Ia akan mengejar dan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa lebih dari siswi ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto ke arah aula, tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura.

"T-Teme, tunggu!" melihat reaksi Sasuke akan hal yang baru saja Naruto beri tau, Naruto langsung berlari mengikuti Sasuke sambil membawa koper-koper dan tasnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, karena tak sabar menemukan anak yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Ia ingin segera cepat-cepat ke aula untuk menemukannya dan menjadikannya targetnya untuk periode pembelajaran tahun ini. Ia merasa sangat amat malu karena kecerdasannya dikalahkan oleh perempuan ini, apalagi dalam bidang akademik. Tidak akan dia biarkan kejeniusannya dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan.

Dan karena jalannya yang agak terburu-buru...

"Kyaa!"

**_BRUGH_**.

Sasuke menabrak seorang siswi dengan tidak sengaja, membuat siswi itu membentur badannya lalu terjatuh di depannya, beserta beberapa barang yang siswi itu bawa.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan siswi tersebut dan malah berteriak kearahnya. Keadaannya yang sangat terburu-buru membuat dia menyalahkan setiap orang yang bahkan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Ia hendak berjalan ke aula lagi, tetapi...

**_DUGH_**.

Tak sengaja Sasuke menginjak sebuah buku tebal dengan _hardcover_ berwarna _pink_. Diduga buku tersebut adalah buku harian milik siswi yang tadi menabraknya, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus melepaskan dulu koper-koper bawaannya dan mengambil buku harian tersebut. Setelah ia menunduk dan mengambilnya, ia membersihkan cover buku harian itu terlebih dahulu dari bekas kotoran yang menempel dari sepatunya. Lalu...

"Ano..." suara lembut seorang perempuan dan tepukan pada punggungnya membuat Sasuke agak tersentak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi... apakah ini pena milikmu?"

Sasuke mengalami shock. Matanya membelalak saat ia menatap rupa gadis yang tadi sempat menabraknya; tinggi yang mencapai ujung hidungnya, rambut pink sebahu, bola mata emerald yang berkilau. Dia menemukan targetnya. Dia menemukannya!

"Maaf?" siswi yang Sasuke duga adalah Haruno Sakura sekali lagi memanggil namanya, menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa kagetnya. Tanpa sepatah kata, Sasuke mengambil pena tersebut dari tangan siswi itu.

"Ini barangmu," Sasuke menyodorkan buku harian di tangannya kepada siswi itu, yang disambut dengan kedua tangan siswi itu meraih buku harian tersebut dan senyum yang sangat cantik. Jika Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, Sasuke akan berkata bahwa ia kaget melihat senyum siswi itu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Entah kenapa, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan bahwa siswi ini beda dari kebanyakan siswi lainnya yang selalu berteriak histeris ketika melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Siswi ini sama sekali tidak berteriak, namun hanya tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada normal.

"S-siapa nama kau?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sempat siswi ini menunjukkan ekspresi kaget—yang lagi-lagi terkesan sangat imut bagi Sasuke—lalu ia tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura!"

**_DEGG_**.

Jantung Sasuke serasa terhenti selama satu detik mendengar perkenalan dari siswi itu. Dugaan Sasuke benar. Dialah Haruno Sakura yang Naruto ceritakan barusan. Namun dia merasakan ada yang salah... Haruno Sakura yang dia bayangkan adalah seorang siswi berisik yang angkuh, tetapi saat membuktikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang siswi yang lembut dan manis.

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya pada Sasuke, bermaksud untuk bersalaman. "Namamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke meraih dan menjabat tangan Sakura. Awalnya dia merasa ogah-ogahan untuk menjabat tangan seorang perempuan, tapi niatnya berubah seketika ia merasakan tangan Sakura yang sangat lembut dan lentik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menjabat tangan seorang perempuan yang bukan ibunya atau bibi-bibinya. Sasuke merasakan otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja sejenak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan merasakan geli di area perutnya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik Sakura.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan dengan gampangnya melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tak mengerti, tapi ia merasa hampa saat Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura sendiri masih tidak tau jika ia akan berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi," kata Sakura dengan nada ceria, lalu ia membungkuk pada Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke masih pada tempatnya. Terdiam. Kaget. Tidak percaya.

"Woi, Sasuke..." ternyata, daritadi, Naruto mengintip Sasuke berbicara dengan Sakura. Ia memanggil-manggil Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Oh, eh, Naruto..." Sasuke baru sadar dari lamunannya saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tau tidak siapa siswa itu tadi? Itu Sakura!" Naruto berusaha memberi tahu Sasuke akan targetnya.

"Iya..." Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengalahkan Sakura. Entah kenapa, amarahnya kini berubah menjadi rasa penasaran akan Sakura. Seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke mengangkat kembali kedua gagang koper-kopernya dan lanjut berjalan ke aula.

"O-oi? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto bingung akan jawaban Sasuke yang sangat amat simple tentang perempuan. Sasuke yang biasanya akan berkomentar seperti "Dia berisik" atau "Dia menyebalkan", tapi kali ini ia hanya menjawab "Iya".

Sasuke patut dicurigai oleh Naruto kali ini.

* * *

"Pada pagi yang cerah ini, kita semua dapat berkumpul di aula ini..."

Upacara penyambutan tahun ajaran baru sedang diadakan di aula SMA Konoha Private School. Saat ini, seorang pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kepala sekolah, yang bernama Senju Hashirama, sedang membacakan pidatonya yang sangat amat panjang seperti perjalanan mengitari seluruh bumi, yang sudah biasa dilakukan setiap kali ada upacara penyambutan murid tahun ajaran baru. Semua siswa kelas 10 terlihat sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah hari pertama mereka akan menjalani kehidupan anak SMA di sekolah yang sangat bergengsi dan paling top, sementara kelas 11 dan 12...

"Kepala Sekolah ini berisik sekali."

"Kapan dia akan berhenti berbicara?"

"Tsunade-senseeeeeeeeei~"

"Kurenai-senseeeeei~"

"Nanti ke ruang UKS, ah! Ketemu Shizune-senseeeei~"

"Aku mengantuk~"

"Eh, eh, _kouhai_ kita, ada yang cantik!"

...mungkin yang terakhir diabaikan saja.

Mungkin kita bisa lihat keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke di barisan siswa kelas 11-A di bagian tengah sekarang?

"Oi, teme." Naruto mencolek bahu Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Teme..." Sasuke tidak memberikan respon, sehingga Naruto mencoleknya lagi.

"Oi, teme! Aku serius ingin bertanya..." Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras. Tak mau menanggung malu, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada guru yang mencurigai dia atau Naruto.

"Aku masih penasaran..." bisik Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Sementara itu, di barisan siswi kelas 11-A di bagian belakang, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, terdapat Sakura yang sedang terdiam sambil mendengarkan pidato dari sang kepala sekolah. Wajahnya tampak serius, mencerna semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kepala sekolahnya.

"S-Sakura-chan..." seorang siswi berambut biru tua memanggil nama Sakura dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan menepuk bahunya. Sakura pun spontan menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, Hinata?" balas Sakura dengan suara yang pelan sambil tersenyum. Siswi yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya adalah kekasih Naruto.

"Ano... mohon bantuannya lagi dalam tahun pelajaran baru..." kata Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Oh, tidak masalah!" balas Sakura lagi, "mohon bantuannya juga ya, Hinata."

"Un!" Hinata mengangguk dengan penuh rasa senang.

Sakura dan Hinata juga bersahabat sejak mereka bertemu saat mereka masih SD, namun tidak pernah sekelas. Mereka mulai sekelas pada masa SMP. Hinata mulai berpacaran dengan Naruto sejak kelas sepuluh dan Sakura tau akan hal itu. Namun, jika diajak jalan-jalan dengan Hinata dan Naruto, Sakura selalu menolak untuk ikut, dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka untuk berkencan.

Sakura pun kembali menoleh ke depan, namun saat kepalanya bergerak untuk kembali menghadap ke depan, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sepertinya tak asing. Merasa penasaran, Sakura menoleh sedikit ke arah dimana ia seperti melihat hal yang familiar, dan benar saja...

"Bagaimana tadi dengan Sakura-chan? Kau bicara apa saja padanya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," Sasuke masih ingat betul betapa lembutnya cara berbicara Sakura, senyumnya yang manis, dan sikapnya yang sangat sopan. Tidak bisa ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu dari semua perempuan yang ia anggap menyebalkan. Baginya, walaupun baru saja bertemu, Sakura tampak beda.

"Ayolah, teme~" Naruto mulai kesal, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi.

"Sudah kubilang..." mata Sasuke kembali bergerak untuk mengawasi jika ada guru yang mencurigai tingkahnya dan Naruto, namun matanya bergerak ke belakang barisan, dan...

Ia menangkap sepasang bola mata emerald sedang melihat ke arahnya...

"Eh?"

Yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Sasuke pun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya pada Naruto, namun terfokus pada Sakura, sehingga mereka berdua kini bertatapan dengan satu sama lain. Ia kaget karena mendapatkan siswi itu sedang memperhatikannya. Begitu juga pada pihak Sakura, yang kaget karena sesuatu yang tak asing itu adalah figur Sasuke yang ada di barisan siswa kelas 11-A bagian depan, menandakan bahwa Sakura akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi canggung, namun Sakura merespon dengan sedikit membungkuk pada Sasuke dan kembali menoleh ke arah kepala sekolah. Beda dengan Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wajah serius. Sama seperti Naruto, rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Teme?" bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke, Naruto ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke menoleh. Ia pun sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Hei..." Naruto kembali menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"Hmph. Tidak akan," Sasuke sebenarnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi dia berusaha menyangkal dan kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Hei..." Naruto pun menyeringai. "Sasuke, akhirnya kau telah menjadi lelaki."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, tapi setelah itu, muncul sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya, maka ia menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Kau barusan berkata bahwa aku telah menjadi lelaki, bukan?"

"Ya..." jawab Naruto, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke pun bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran namun datar. "Jadi menurutmu, sebelum menjadi lelaki, aku ini apa? Banci?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk diam daripada menjadi serba salah jika menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menyebutkan guru pendamping tiap kelas pada tahun ajaran baru..."

* * *

"Ino-chan!" sahut Hinata pada seorang siswi barbola mata biru dan berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda.

"Oh, Hinata!" siswi yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu menoleh dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" kata Ino dengan nada ceria. Naruto memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua siswi tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Aku juga ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata-chan..." Naruto, yang duduk di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Hinata, bergumam dengan nada kesal. Satu-satunya topik pembicaraannya dengan Hinata pada hari ini hanyalah ucapan selamat pagi.

"Hampirilah," Sasuke, yang duduk di belakang Naruto dari barisan kursi yang sama, mendengar gumaman Naruto, lalu memberikan saran.

"Hee!?" Naruto kaget dengan saran yang diberikan sahabatnya itu. Terkesan santai. "Aku ini memang akrab dengan siapa saja, tetapi terkadang aku malu dengan Hinata-chan..."

"Ya sudah, tak usah hampiri dia,"

"Hee!?" lagi-lagi Naruto kaget karena Sasuke menarik kembali sarannya dengan santai. "Kau ini memang payah ya soal cinta..."

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan komentar dari Naruto tentang dirinya. Mungkin, sampai saat ini, komentar itu sudah ia dengar sebanyak 1452047529 kali.

"Ah, si jidat!" sahut Ino ketika melihat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dan Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sekalinya mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Sasuke spontan menoleh dan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya terus lekat mengawasi Sakura. Naruto spontan menoleh ke Sasuke, dan ia mendapati Sasuke memperhatikan ke arah lain. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke menoleh, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Hei," keuntungan duduk di meja adalah Naruto dapat menyenggol kepala Sasuke dari atas, maka ia pun melakukannya sebagai balasan dari tingkah mengejutkan sahabatnya ini. "Ternyata kau salah satunya ya, sekarang?"

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksud.

"Sekarang, kau salah satu dari para siswa yang terpesona oleh Sakura-chan. Betul?"

"Hah? Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain, ingin menyembunyikan malu karena ketahuan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hah?" sementara itu Sakura tertawa geli karena panggilan akrabnya yang ia dapat dari Ino, "ada Ino lagi?"

"Ya, kita sekelas lagi!" Ino tertawa geli. Sakura dan Ino bertemu sejak SMP dan selalu sekelas sampai SMA ini.

"Dimana Tenten?" tanya Sakura. Dia, Hinata, Ino, dan siswi yang bernama Tenten ini selalu berempat sejak SMA. Tenten juga bertemu dengan Sakura sejak SMP, sama seperti Ino, namun sekelas dengan mereka bertiga hanya pada waktu kelas delapan dan sepuluh.

"Kau mencariku?" siswi yang bernama Tenten, berambut coklat tua dan dikuncir cepol di dua sisi, muncul dari belakang dan menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura pun terkaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Wah, kita berempat sekelas!" kata Sakura dengan senang.

"Hoi..." mendengar pembicaraan empat siswi tadi, Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke, "kita selalu sekelas sejak kecil, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kaget pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau seriu—"

"Bohong," ekspresi Sasuke berubah kembali menjadi datar. Sasuke hanya berniat menipu Naruto.

"Kau ini..." Naruto, yang tadinya gembira karena berpikir Sasuke mulai berubah, menjadi kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu dingin sejak dulu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak," seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung sampai leher masuk ke dalam kelas. "Silahkan duduk di kursi masing-masing."

"Dobe," Sasuke menyenggol Naruto, memberi sinyal padanya untuk segera kembali duduk di kursi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk di kursinya, tepat di depan meja Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi, panggil saja Kakashi-sensei. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun kedepan. Mohon kerjasamanya," pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Mohon kerjasamanya~" balas para murid sambil menunduk.

"Akan kupanggil satu persatu nama-nama kalian. Tolong angkat tangannya." Kakashi membuka sebuah map berisi daftar nama anak-anak kelasnya.

"Uzumaki Naru—"

"HAI, SENSEI!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat tangannya. Semua murid tersentak dan langsung melihat ke arah Naruto, sampai bisa membuat mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke membelalak.

"...Naruto," lanjut Kakashi, "silahkan duduk kembali."

"HAI!" Naruto menjawab penuh semangat, lalu kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Bisa kita lihat, Hinata memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan dan berpikir, '_kenapa pacarku seperti ini ya?_'

"Selanjutnya... Aburame Shino."

"Hai." siswa berambut coklat tua model jabrik berkacamata gelap mengangkat tangannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hai!" siswa berambut coklat tua model jabrik, bermata tajam, dan memiliki tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah.

"Tato itu..." Kakashi menunjuk ke kedua pipinya, bermaksud membahas soal tato di wajah Kiba.

"Tato ini turun temurun ke setiap anggota keluarga..." kata Kiba, sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"...kalau begitu, saya akan bernegosiasi dengan kepala sekolah setelah ini. Selanjutnya... Hyuga Hinata."

"H-Hai..." Hinata mengangkat tangannya malu-malu. Naruto, yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, langsung gigit jari.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hai!" Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hai," Sakura mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi... kau ada di kelasku," Kakashi telah mengetahui sosok seorang Haruno Sakura, mendengar dari pembicaraan di ruang guru. Guru pria yang terus memujinya, sebagian guru wanita yang memujinya juga, dan sebagian guru wanita yang merasa iri pada Sakura.

"Mohon bantuannya," kata Kakashi pada Sakura, lalu kembali melihat ke mapnya.

"Hai," jawab Sakura.

Melihat Kakashi yang begitu cepat mengenali Sakura, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sekali lagi, ia lupa akan niatnya untuk membalas dendam akibat dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia malah mengamati wajah cantiknya; matanya yang hijau, hidungnya, bibirnya, bentuk wajahnya, rambutnya...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih dalam lamunannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"H-Hai?" Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dua kali. Naruto pun sempat merasa heran dengan sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan fokus.

"Hmm..." Kakashi memegang dagunya. "Akan jadi persaingan yang menyenangkan."

"Eh?" para murid kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan Kakashi katakan, begitu juga Sakura, karena sama sekali belum mengetahui sosok Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mengerti maksud Kakashi; persaingan berat pada nilai diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah," Kakashi sejenak menutup mapnya, menyelipkan jari jempolnya ke dalam map sebagai penanda bahwa ia berhenti sejenak pada nama murid yang terakhir ia sebutkan.

"Saya pikir saya perlu menjelaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu," Kakashi berdehem, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dalam satu komplek, tiap _dorm_ sudah dibagi menjadi dua barisan, yaitu baris sebelas dan baris dua belas. Satu kelas mendapatkan dua _dorm_. Kalian, kelas 11-A, akan menempati _dorm_ 1101 dan 1102," Kakashi menjelaskan sambil menggambarkan denah satu komplek _dorm_ milik Konoha Private School.

"Empat belas nama yang saya sebutkan tadi, kalian akan menempati _dorm_ 1101."

"Satu rumah dengan Hinata-chaaaaan~" kata Naruto dengan gembira sambil melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Kita akan tinggal satu rumah!" kata Ino pada Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura. Ya, mereka berempat memilih tempat duduk yang saling berdekatan. Ino dan Hinata bersebelahan, lalu Sakura dan Tenten di belakangnya.

"Kita bisa berkumpul di kamar salah satu dari kita semua dan menonton film bersama-sama~" Tenten langsung membayangkan kehidupan _dorm_ mereka yang sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke langsung berpikir bahwa ia akan tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama dengan Sakura. Pertanda bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengawasi Sakura dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sensei!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah satu kamar itu untuk ditempati satu murid? Atau untuk dua murid?"

"Satu murid," jawab Kakashi cepat.

"Teme..." Naruto langsung membalikkan badan ke Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi, "kita punya kamar sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menyontek PR darimu secara gampang..."

"Tch," Sasuke geli mendengar perkataan Naruto, "kau bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku kalau kau mau minta kuajarkan."

"Benarkah!?" kata Naruto dengan gembira.

"Kamar yang kalian akan dapatkan sudah dipilih secara acak oleh pihak pemilik _dorm_," Kakashi menjelaskan lagi, lalu melihat ke arlojinya.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya. Ayo angkat koper-koper kalian di belakang. Bis kita sudah menunggu."

Para murid pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke belakang kelas untuk mengambil kembali koper-koper mereka yang sementara ditaruh disitu demi kenyamanan saat sesi perkenalan. Sasuke, yang kebetulan duduk di barisan paling belakang, beranjak dari kursinya sambil menggendong tas sekolahnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat gagang koper miliknya. Saat ia mengangkat gagang koper satunya dan hendak ditarik...

**_Grrrt_**.

Kopernya bertabrakan dengan milik seorang siswi; bisa dilihat dari warnanya, yaitu shocking pink. Sasuke hendak memarahi pemilik koper yang menubruk kopernya, hingga ia mendongak, lalu ia bertatapan dengan...

"Maaf, aku—"

Sakura.

Bukannya buru-buru mengakhiri, mereka berdua malah saling bertatapan. Keduanya seakan-akan merasa seperti berada di dunia lain, merasakan _chemistry_ satu sama lain, ingin mengetahui satu sama lain lebih dalam, ingin—

"Teme," Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke. Hal yang jarang bisa ia lakukan karena biasanya Sasuke bisa merasakan bahaya jika ada orang yang ingin menjahilinya; namun tidak kali ini.

"Akh... kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"M-Maaf, permisi," Sakura pun menarik koper-kopernya dan segala bawaannya, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat. Sekilas Naruto melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ia pergi; ketakutan, seperti ingin menangis.

"Hmm?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura sampai gadis itu keluar dari kelas, lalu berbalik ke Sasuke.

"Hei, kau lihat wajah Sakura barusan?" tanyanya, sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sibuk dengan bawaanku. Memang kenapa?" balas Sasuke.

"Wajahnya seperti ketakutan begitu. Kau apakan dia?" tanya Naruto, mencurigai Sasuke yang terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang dingin.

"Oh, begitu? Ya sudah, kemenangan ada di tanganku," Sasuke tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia tidak berbuat apa-apa, pasti Naruto akan lebih mencurigainya. Ia pun membuat alasan yang kedengarannya seperti ia sudah membuat ancaman bagi Sakura.

"Hei, jangan galak terhadap wanita," kata Naruto, lalu menarik kedua kopernya keluar kelas diikuti oleh Sasuke.

* * *

"Haaaai~" seorang wanita bertubuh agak besar dan pendek, rambut coklat tua disanggul, menyambut kedatangan anak-anak yang akan menempati _dorm_ 1101.

"Uwo," Naruto terkaget melihat wanita penjaga _dorm_ ini. '_Pendek..._' pikirnya.

"Selamat datang, murid Konoha Private School~ panggil aku _Madam_ Shijimi~" wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shijimi..." Sasuke, yang berada di sebelah Naruto, berusaha mengingat nama pembimbing mereka di _dorm _ini.

"Oh ya, kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _Madam_, oke?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang... saya akan membagikan kunci kamar kalian, lalu saya beri waktu pada kalian sampai makan malam untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari koper dan berbenah sampai pukul 6 sore untuk makan malam, karena ada banyak hal yang akan disampaikan," _Madam_ Shijimi menjelaskan, disertai anggukan para murid, tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang, disini ada kotak yang berisi kunci kamar kalian," _Madam_ Shijimi menunjuk ke sebuah kotak transparan yang berisi empat belas kunci kamar, lalu ia mengangkat selembar kertas berisi daftar nama anak asuhannya beserta nomor kamarnya, "sekarang saya akan bacakan nama dan nomor kamar yang akan ditempati..." lanjutnya.

"Kamar nomor satu... Nara Shikamaru."

"Haaaai..." siswa berambut hitam yang dikuncir, Shikamaru, mengangkat koper-kopernya dan mengambil kunci kamar, lalu langsung berjalan ke arah kamar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Oh ya..." _Madam_ Shijimi menoleh kepada Shikamaru, "karena kau mendapatkan kamar nomor satu dan paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, maka kau akan bertindak sebagai penanggung jawab dorm ini. Tugas penanggung jawab akan kujelaskan lagi padamu secara pribadi setelah makan malam."

"Hah... merepotkan..." kata Shikamaru, memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu membuka kamarnya.

"Kamar nomor dua... Akimichi Chouji."

"Mmmm!" siswa bertubuh besar dengan rambut coklat langsung membawa barang-barangnya dan mengambil kunci, namun ia berhenti di depan _Madam_ Shijimi.

"Ano, _madam_..." kata Chouji.

"Ya?" _Madam_ Shijimi merasa senang karena ada yang hendak mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Apakah ada jam makan siang?"

"...jika kalian merasa lapar, kalian boleh ke dapur dan mengambil makanan yang ada. Jika perlu bantuan untuk menyalakan kompor atau menggunakan microwave, cari saya," _Madam_ Shijimi sebenarnya ingin _facepalm_ mendengar pertanyaan dari Chouji.

"Selanjutnya... kamar nomor tiga, Yamanaka Ino."

"Hah? Kamarku berdekatan dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji?" kata Ino, sambil mengangkat koper-kopernya lalu mengambil kunci kamarnya.

Sejak kecil, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji terkenal dengan panggilan trio Ino-Shika-Chou. Mereka selalu satu kelas sejak TK sampai SMA sekarang. Mereka bisa bersama seperti ini berkat ayah mereka yang merupakan alumni dari SMA yang sama seperti mereka dan masih banyak menyumbang kepada sekolah itu.

"Kamar nomor tiga A, Rock Lee."

"Hai, _Madam_!" siswa dengan rambut hitam mengkilap berbentuk seperti mangkuk dengan alis yang tebal dan mata yang bulat mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat, mengangkat koper-kopernya, lalu mengambil kunci kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh..." Sakura langsung berpikir cepat, karena pemilihan nomor kamar yang agak tidak lazim, "karena angka empat itu berarti kematian, ya..."

"Ya, kamu pintar sekali!" _Madam_ Shijimi menyukai tanggapan cepat dari Sakura mengenai penomoran kamar. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa kalah dalam hal itu.

"Kamar nomor lima, Hyuga Neji."

"Hai," siswa berambut hitam yang panjang dan diikat di ujung, dengan bola mata berwarna putih, mengangkat koper-kopernya dan mengambil kunci kamar.

"Beruntung sekali kau punya sepupu disini," kata Ino pada Hinata.

Hinata dan Neji adalah sepupu, karena ayah mereka adalah anak kembar yang juga alumni dari Konoha Private School.

"Kamar nomor enam, Tenten."

"Wah, untungnya kamarku masih dekat dengan Ino," jawab Tenten, mengangkat koper-kopernya dan mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Kalau begini akan menjadi lama, ya..." _Madam_ Shijimi pun menemukan metode baru untuk membacakan nama-nama para murid, "selanjutnya untuk kamar nomor tujuh, delapan, dan sembilan berturut-turut yaitu Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hyuga Hinata."

Ketiga anak yang disebut namanya menjawab panggilan _Madam_ Shijimi dan mengangkat semua bawaannya dan mengambil kunci kamarnya, "selanjutnya kamar nomor sepuluh, sebelas, dan dua belas ada di lantai dua, dan yang menempatinya adalah Gaara, Morino Idate, dan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh? Ke lantai dua!?" Naruto sempat memprotes, namun langsung pasrah karena harus mengangkat semua bawaannya ke lantai dua. Ia pun mengambil kunci kamarnya dan berusaha membawa semua kopernya, bersama siswa berambut merah yang bernama Gaara, dan siswa berambut coklat tua dan diikat, Morino Idate.

"Dua kamar terakhir, dua belas A dan empat belas, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Bingo.'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati, mendengar ia mendapatkan kamar yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengangkat koper-kopernya, mengambil kunci, dan bergegas ke lantai dua.

"Ah, karena angka tiga belas dikabarkan sebagai angka sial, bukan?" Sakura menanggapi lagi soal penomoran kamar, berhubung ia mendapatkan kamar yang nomornya dengan sengaja diganti.

"Betul sekali! Selain berwajah cantik, kau memang siswi yang kritis," puji _Madam_ Shijimi, "Haruno Sakura ya? Mungkin kebolehanmu sangat dibutuhkan juga di _dorm_ ini."

"Terima kasih, _Madam_," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau yang kupilih sebagai penghuni kamar nomor satu," kata _Madam_ Shijimi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Madam_. Aku mengenali Shikamaru-san dari dulu karena Ino, dan dia adalah siswa yang pintar dalam me-_manage_ segala macam hal, mungkin ia mempunyai lebih dari apa yang aku punya," Sakura bersikap rendah hati. Betul saja, selain berkenalan dengan Ino semasa SMP, Sakura juga berkenalan

"_Arara_, kamu ini~" _Madam_ Shijimi menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura membalas perlakuan _Madam_ Shijimi dengan terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya sudah, kau harus ke kamarmu sekarang dan membereskan barang-barang bawaanmu," _Madam_ Shijimi mengambil kunci kamar terakhir yang ada di dalam kotak dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Un!" jawab Sakura dengan riang, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga dengan koper-kopernya. _Madam_ Shijimi memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia berhenti di tangga sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Uh... bagaimana ya," gumam Sakura kebingungan, secara ia terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat dua koper sekaligus ke lantai dua, apalagi dengan ukuran koper yang besar karena barang bawaan perempuan lebih repot daripada laki-laki, serta tas sekolahnya.

"_Yosha_," Sakura berusaha mengangkat kedua kopernya dengan kunci kamarnya yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya. Baru naik satu anak tangga saja, Sakura merasa hal ini akan sulit sekali dilakukan, karena anak tangganya cukup banyak, dan tenaganya tidak akan begitu kuat untuk mengangkat kedua kopernya.

'_Bagaimana ini..._' dia terus berpikir, hingga seseorang muncul di anak tangga paling atas.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura terkaget mendengar suara tersebut dan menoleh ke atas. Ternyata, yang bertanya padanya adalah Sasuke.

"Ano..." Sakura melirik ke arah kedua kopernya. Sasuke mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Sakura, lalu menghela nafas.

"Biar kubantu," Sasuke pun turun untuk membantu Sakura mengangkat koper-kopernya.

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa?" Sakura terkejut akan respon Sasuke.

Sasuke mengukur terlebih dahulu berat kedua koper Sakura. Ia angkat, lalu ia turunkan, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada koper yang satunya.

"Kau bawa yang itu, karena yang itu lebih ringan. Aku bawa yang ini," Sasuke mengangkat salah satu koper milik Sakura dan langsung berjalan ke atas.

"Eeeeh!?" Sakura mengira Sasuke akan mengangkat kedua kopernya, namun hanya satu, dan membiarkan satunya lagi di samping Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk membawanya sendiri ke lantai atas. Sakura sedikit manyun, lalu mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengangkat koper tersebut sampai ke atas.

Sasuke telah lebih dulu sampai ke lantai atas lebih dulu daripada Sakura, dan berjalan ke arah kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Sakura. Karena pemilik kamar itu belum sampai ke atas, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu sambil bersandar ke dinding. Satu menit kemudian, Sakura baru sampai di lantai atas bersama dengan kopernya. Ia langsung menarik dan membuang nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Lama," komentar Sasuke.

"Maaf..." Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah sekiranya nafasnya mulai stabil, Sakura berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dan membuka kuncinya. Sasuke pun langsung memasukkan kedua koper Sakura ke dalam kamar, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung kembali ke kamarnya yang persis bersebelahan dengan kamar Sakura.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu," kata Sakura sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh ke Sakura.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sakura kaget mendengar Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya, dan bukan nama keluarganya. Selama satu detik, Sasuke memikirkan kenapa Sakura bereaksi seperti itu, lalu ia menyadari bahwa ia telah memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya walaupun mereka baru berkenalan dengan satu sama lain.

'_Dasar Uchiha bodoh, bodoh,_' umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf, maksudku, Haru—"

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku Sakura," Sakura tidak melarang Sasuke, dan malah memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"B-Baiklah..." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura pun tersenyum lembut, "mohon bantuannya..."

"...Uchiha-san."

_**DEZIGH**_.

Hati Sasuke terasa seperti dipukul oleh sesuatu yang keras setelah mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Apa tidak ada hubungan timbal balik atas Sasuke yang memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya, dan bukan nama keluarganya? Rasanya seperti lagu Sakitnya Tuh Disini sedang diputar untuk memperjelas keadaan hati Sasuke.

"Y-Ya..." jawab Sasuke cepat dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecut, lalu ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah yang kebingungan karena respon Sasuke.

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong~_

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita berakhir disini," guru Bahasa Jepang dengan rambut _blonde_ dan diikat _ponytail_ dan memakai kacamata dengan bentuk pusaran di lensanya, Shiho-sensei, mengakhiri pelajarannya di kelas 11-A setelah mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Jam dinding di kelas yang terletak di atas papan tulis telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Berdiri..." Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas 11-A yang baru dipilih pada pagi itu memberikan komando pada seluruh murid di dalam kelas. Mereka mengikuti komando Shikamaru.

"Beri hormat."

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_~" para murid membungkuk pada Shiho-sensei selama dua detik, lalu kembali tegap. Saat mereka kembali tegap lah saat waktu proses belajar mengajar benar-benar berakhir pada hari itu. Semua murid membereskan semua barang-barang dari atas meja ke dalam tasnya, dan langsung pulang ke _dorm_ masing-masing.

"Hey, Sasuke, tadi Kiba mengajakku, Chouji, dan Shikamaru untuk bermain sepak bola sebelum pulang, kau mau ikut bersama kami tidak?" Naruto berbalik badan dan langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku malas," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Heeeeh... baiklah," kata Naruto, lalu berbalik badan lagi untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Beda dengan hari sebelumnya, murid _Konoha Private School_ yang bertempat tinggal di _dorm_ milik sekolah diwajibkan kembali ke _dorm_ dengan berjalan kaki. Untung saja letak sekolah dan komplek _dorm_-nya tidak begitu jauh, hanya berjarak sekitar 800 meter, bisa ditempuh dengan sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Sasuke menukar _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatu biasanya di loker yang sudah ditempel dengan namanya, menutup, mengunci lokernya, lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah. Saat ia baru mengambil beberapa langkah dan melirik ke arah lain, ia menemukan Sakura sedang berdiri, terlihat seperti menunggu orang lain.

'_Sakura... sedang apa?_' Sasuke berhenti dan melihat ke arah Sakura yang terus melihat ke dalam sekolah, ke ponselnya, dan ke sekitarnya secara berulang-ulang.

'_Mungkin ia ingin mencari teman untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi dimana Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten? Apa aku hampiri saja ya?_' Sasuke terus berpikir.

'_Tapi kenapa aku harus menghampirinya? Apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengajaknya pulang bersama? Tidak mungkin orang seperti aku—mungkin memang seharusnya aku mengajaknya pulang ya,_' Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura pulang bersamanya. Ia mengumpulkan keberianiannya terlebih dahulu untuk pertama kalinya mengajak seorang perempuan untuk pulang bersamanya.

Namun ketika Sasuke hendak berjalan, ia melihat Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar, menampilkan giginya yang rapih dan putih dan _eyesmile_-nya yang sangat lucu. Setelah itu, seorang siswa berambut hitam, jabrik namun sedikit berantakan, menghampiri Sakura dari salah satu sisi gedung sekolah.

.

.

_Dan setelah itu..._

_._

_._

_...mereka bergandengan tangan._

* * *

...demiapa hampir 6rb words padahal cuma isi fic tanpa A/N nya di atas sama bawah hahahahahahahaha :"D beban berat, beban berat menunggu AAAHHHH :""""D

Btw aku sedikit sharing deh yang menurutku bakal asing buat yang belum begitu tau tentang budaya Jepang sekalian buat nambah ilmu pembaca fic ini (buat yang udah tau skip aja gapapa HEHEHE), kalo udah pada tau sebutan buat senior itu _senpai_, sebutan buat juniornya itu _kouhai_. _Uwabaki_ itu sandal khusus untuk dipake di dalam ruangan, umumnya kayak di dalem rumah, sekolah, beberapa perusahaan sama gedung yang dibuka untuk publik tapi yang tertentu aja, atau misalkan karena ruangannya itu lantainya dilapisin karpet, atau lantainya dibuat dari lantai kayu yang halus, apalagi tatami, itu mengharuskan untuk pake uwabaki, biar mengurangi waktu si office boy atau janitor tertjinta buat nyapu ngepel gitchu, kan gedungnya gede gitchuuuu :3 segitu aja untuk sharing di chapter ini :D

Gak suka sama endingnya ya? Wuuuuu aku pengen nyiksa Sasuke :3 /ditampol/ tapi ya gini lah ficku, bakal kuselipin bagianbagian yang bikin galau sampe bikin mabok ehuehuehu~ btw kalo nemu dua horizontal line numpuk, sorry ya aku udah berusaha betulin tapi pas disave garisnya ilang di bagian situ doang jadi aku taroin sekali lagi tapi tetep gamau nongol, kalo tetep gaada dan bingung kok tibatiba ceritanya lompat, aku udah berusaha ya ^^ aku janji bakal ngelanjutin fic ini, gak bakal aku telantarin, soalnya aku udah dari lama banget nepsong bikin fic ini, dan kalo kalian ada menemukan kesamaan fic aku sama fic author lain, jangan segansegan buat tulis soal itu di review ya, beserta judulnya biar aku bisa cek, tapi aku ingetin sekali lagi, I just came back from the dead ^^

Wokeh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ setelahsayamenyelesaikanduamingguUASdarikampusyangselaluterlambat :"D


	2. Page 2: A Competition

WIIIIIIIIII akhirnya jadi juga nih chapter duanyaaaaaaa~ :D huhu makasih ya buat yang udah review, aku juga ngeliat statsnya, wuih~ sampe bingung karena aku ngepost fic tanggal 26 shubuh tapi statsnya mulai dari tanggal 25, pembaca Iceland lebih banyak daripada Indonesia, apa yang terjadi selama saya hiatus? :"D

Aku bakal coba bikin chapter sebelumnya sama yang sekarang sama rata, jadi kalo chapter satu hampir 6rb words ya... sampe terakhir aku bakal bikin 6rb words :"3 harus baca doa sama jampijampi sih ini(?) btw sesi balesbales review bakal selalu ada di akhir fic okeeee :3 special thanks to hari libur diselasela uas yang bikin kepala ini mau pecah. Makin cinta sama kampus :"D

Ya udah, daripada lamalama, nih ya chapter kedua~

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING**:  
AU, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 2: A Competition_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

"Teme?" Naruto berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Teme?" Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Teme, kau tidak makan malam? Semuanya mencarimu," kata Naruto, masih sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke dengan nada lemas.

"Itu artinya iya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Nanti... nanti aku makan sendirian, jadi kalian duluan saja," kata Sasuke.

"Justru kami semua sudah makan, Shikamaru akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas soal peraturan," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke pun akhirnya mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menggunakan sandalnya, dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Astaga," Naruto refleks kaget melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat amat kusut, terlihat sangat lelah, letih, dan lesu, seperti tidak berjiwa, walaupun Sasuke yang biasanya memang terlihat seperti tidak berjiwa, namun kali ini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti patung asli.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto antara ingin tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya wajahnya datar-datar saja menjadi sangat lemas, "apakah perjalanan dari sekolah ke _dorm_ terlalu berat untukmu?"

"Tidak..." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini benar-benar cemas karena sahabatnya terlihat sangat beda.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Sasuke pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya, dan langsung berjalan ke lantai bawah. Naruto hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang sambil terus berpikir tentang masalah apa yang sedang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, Uchiha-san!" panggil _Madam_ Shijimi ketika melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga, yang kebetulan tangga menuju lantai dua dan ruang makan hanya dibatasi oleh lorong yang luas, dan ruang makan tidak mempunyai pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak? Kau sama sekali tidak turun ke bawah sini untuk makan."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Apakah kau sakit, Uchiha-san?" tiba-tiba, Sakura, yang kebetulan berada di ruang makan, bertanya kepada Sasuke karena cemas saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat kusut. Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura dan diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat, namun dicurigai oleh Naruto.

Sasuke pun langsung menarik kursi dan segera duduk, "kalau begitu, kau harus makan dulu, ya... aku sudah buatkan _tonkatsu_ untuk menu makan malam hari ini," _Madam _Shijimi menyodorkan semangkuk besar _tonkatsu_ beserta sumpitnya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, _Madam_," kata Sasuke, mengambil sumpit yang disediakan.

"Habiskan ya, nanti kau malah sakit," kata _Madam_ Shijimi sambil tersenyum.

"_Madam_..." Shikamaru menepuk bahu _Madam _Shijimi, "kira-kira kapan pertemuannya bisa dimulai ya?"

"Terserah kau saja," balas _Madam_ Shijimi, "karena kupikir nanti ada beberapa hal yang bersifat _personal_ yang akan kalian sampaikan pada sesama, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak ikut. Kau yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Hah... merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru, "baiklah."

_Madam _Shijimi pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Sesuai keinginan _Madam_ Shijimi, Sasuke meneruskan makanannya, walaupun _Madam_ Shijimi tidak mengawasi.

"_Ne_... Shikamaru, kemana yang lain?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Mereka semua ada di ruang tamu, aku sedang berpikir bila sebaiknya rapat ini diadakan sekarang saja di meja makan selagi Sasuke makan, atau kita menunggu Sasuke selesai makan lalu bergabung di ruang tamu bersama yang lainnya," kata Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke, "bagaimana kalau kita adakan rapat disini selagi kau makan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke, yang ditepuk bahunya, sedikit kaget dan diam sebentar untuk berpikir, "aku tidak apa-apa, coba tanya yang lain."

"Uchiha-san tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru-kun. Coba kau tanya kepada mereka," kata Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Oke..." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan berhenti di depan ruang tamu, melewati lorong.

"_Minna_," Shikamaru memanggil semua murid penghuni _dorm_ 1101 yang berada di ruang tamu. Mereka semua pun langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Sasuke baru saja turun untuk makan, dia bilang dia tidak keberatan jika kita mengadakan rapat di meja makan, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Dia tidak sakit?" tanya Ino, melenceng keluar topik.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Shikamaru, "jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Lee, diikuti oleh anggukan yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita pindah ke ruang tamu sekarang," kata Shikamaru.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing, membereskan bantal sofa, mengembalikan barang-barang yang diambil ke tempat semula, dan semacamnya, terutama Chouji yang membereskan bungkusan-bungkusan _snack_ keripik kentang.

"Kau ini, berantakkan sekali!" ujar Ino pada Chouji.

"Kau sendiri sudah tau, kan, bagaimana pola makanku!" jawab Chouji.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan, Sakura mengawasi sambil menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan, sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan _tonkatsu_-nya yang ia lahap dengan ukuran yang besar di setiap suapannya, dan Naruto yang tidak tau apa yang ia harus lakukan.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di kepala Naruto. Ia ingin membuktikan jika Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura atau tidak, maka sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, demi mengetahui jika sahabatnya ini akhirnya bisa diluluhkan oleh seorang perempuan. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan~" Naruto memanggil Sakura, dan Sakura pun refleks menoleh ke Naruto. Sasuke, yang mendengar Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya, sejenak berhenti dari kegiatan makannya yang sebenarnya tinggal tiga suap lagi.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san?" jawab Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Naruto~" kata Naruto iseng, sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan mendapati sahabatnya itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan brutal. Naruto terkekeh-kekeh pelan.

"Ah, ya, Naruto-san," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Nada kelembutan Sakura bisa Sasuke rasakan dengan jelas, membuatnya semakin terbakar oleh api cemburu. _**Cemburu**_?

'_Aku dan dia hanya biasa-biasa saja,_' Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih dirinya yang dulu; tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, dia dan semua yang dia temui hanyalah teman.

"Baju yang kau kenakan itu sangat lucu, Sakura-chan~" Naruto memuji Sakura yang menggunakan _sweater_ berwarna putih susu.

"Ah, terima kasih..." Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada Naruto. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau memakai celana pendek, apa tidak kedinginan?" tanya Naruto lagi, melihat Sakura menggunakan celana pendek pada malam hari di musim semi, yang sudah pasti dingin.

'_Bodoh, kenapa kau memperhatikan pahanya? Kau baru saja memberi tahu faktanya kalau kau adalah lelaki mesum,_' pikir Sasuke saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, "aku sudah biasa."

"Kalau kau kedinginan, beri tahu aku, ya!" kata Naruto iseng, yang disambut oleh tawa dari Sakura. Sasuke, yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, entah kenapa merasa marah.

"_Omatase_," ucap Shikamaru saat kembali ke ruang makan, sambil membawa 'pasukan'-nya dari ruang tamu.

"Hinata-chan!" sahut Naruto saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

'_Bodoh, satu detik lalu kau menggoda Sakura, lalu sekarang kau memanggil nama pacarmu sendiri,_' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sahabatnya, Naruto, memang gampang luluh terhadap perempuan cantik atau imut. Ia meneguk habis kuah dari sup _miso_ yang disediakan berbarengan dengan _tonkatsu_-nya, lalu memakan rumput laut dan tofu dari sup _miso_ itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru, sedikit kaget saat menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat mangkuk makanannya sudah habis dilahap olehnya, padahal baru saja beberapa menit sejak ia akhirnya mau keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan mencuci mangkuknya. Semua siswa penghuni _dorm_ 1101 pun langsung duduk, supaya rapat bisa segera dimulai. Saat Sasuke hendak kembali duduk di kursinya, posisinya berada di paling ujung meja, yang kini kursi-kursi di sebelahnya telah diisi oleh murid-murid lain, ia melihat Sakura duduk persis di dekatnya, berhadap-hadapan dengan Shikamaru, yang sama-sama duduk di ujung meja.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, ayo duduk," ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyum manis itu lagi, menurut penilaian Sasuke, kembali meluluhkan hatinya. Rasa tenang pun tercipta di hati Sasuke.

"Un," jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun dalam hati, selain luluh akan senyum Sakura, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang beritngkah bodoh. Sasuke pun duduk di dekat Sakura.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan membahas tentang peraturan di _dorm_ 1101," Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku selaku ketua harus bertanggung jawab atas seisi _dorm_ ini, terhadap kerusakan, kehilangan barang atau murid, maka jika kalian ada urusan di luar _dorm_ yang mengharuskan kalian pulang sedikit larut, kalian harus memberi kabar kepadaku secara langsung atau lewat _SMS_," Shikamaru mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen, "jadi, tolong tuliskan nomor kalian di kertas ini beserta nama, lalu aku akan mengirimkan _SMS_ setelah pertemuan ini selesai, dan tolong simpan nomorku."

Para murid pun mulai menulis nomor ponsel mereka di kertas yang Shikamaru berikan, lalu dioper ke teman di sebelahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama, terus sampai kertas itu kembali ke Shikamaru.

"Hmm... oke," Shikamaru pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "untuk menyalakan televisi, menyalakan lampu, _air _conditioner, menyalakan _DVD _player, menyalakan air hangat di kamar mandi, itu sudah tercantum di kertas panduan yang diltakkan di masing-masing tempat, begitu juga dengan alat-alat dapur jadi kita ada kekurangan, tolong laporkan pada _Madam_ Shijimi."

Para murid mengangguk.

"Lalu... sekolah kita tidak melarang pacaran, begitu juga dengan _dorm_ ini, tapi kepada siapapun pasangan yang menghuni _dorm_ ini, jika ada, tolong ketahui batasan kalian," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Oh, pasti!" Naruto, satu-satunya siswa yang sudah memiliki pasangan dengan siswi sesama penghuni _dorm_ 1101, langsung menyahut dengan keras.

"Kuharap aku bisa mempercayaimu," kata Shikamaru, sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu..." Shikamaru berusaha mengingat peraturan lainnya yang disampaikan _Madam_ Shijimi, "tolong jangan sampai ada perkelahian, apalagi sampai merusak fasilitas _dorm_, karena sekecil-kecilnya kerusakan yang terjadi, kerusakan terkecil pun bisa memakan biaya sampai 50.000 ryo," lanjutnya.

"Mahal sekali..." gumam Kiba, "memangnya ada yang pernah rusak di _dorm_ ini?"

"Karena biaya kerusakan terkecil pun sudah disebutkan oleh _Madam_ Shijimi, mungkin senior kita yang pernah menghuni di _dorm_ ini sudah pernah merusakkan sesuatu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu, jika kalian sakit, mohon berkata jujur, laporkan kepada teman dan minta sampaikan kepada _Madam_ Shijimi atau berhadapan langsung dengan _Madam_, maka kalian akan dibuatkan surat izin sakit dari _Madam_ kepada pihak sekolah, dan kalian tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari _dorm _sampai ada murid yang kembali ke _dorm_. Bila penyakitnya parah, maka tim medis dari Konoha Private School akan membawa kalian ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi orang tua masing-masing," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Sekian peraturan _dorm_ 1101, ada pertanyaan?"

"Ano..." Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

'_Bahkan di luar kelas pun ia adalah orang yang kritis..._' batin Shikamaru, "ada apa?"

"Apakah kita diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari area _dorm_ maupun sekolah saat akhir pekan? Misalnya, pergi jalan-jalan ke _mall_, ke taman, dan berbagai tempat lainnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, itu," Shikamaru seperti teringat sesuatu, "boleh, asalkan kalian meminta izin dan memberi tahu kemana kalian akan pergi kepadaku atau _Madam_ Shijimi."

"Bagaimana jika kita ingin mengunjungi _dorm_ teman?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu tidak dilarang, asalkan kau sudah meminta izin kepada _Madam_ atau aku," Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, puas karena semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

"Bisa nge-_date_ sama Sakura-chan ke _mall_~" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke, yang mendengar itu, ingin sekali _facepalm_, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin ditanya kenapa oleh Shikamaru atau yang lain.

"Baiklah... bila ada pertanyaan lain, hampiri aku saja. Rapat selesai disini."

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12:30 tengah malam. Biasanya, Sasuke mulai mengantuk atau malah sudah tertidur sekitar pukul 11:30, namun ia masih belum bisa tertidur, walaupun ia sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Selagi mencoba tidur, hal yang ia lakukan adalah berganti posisi tidur setiap lima belas menit. Ia pun duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Tidak biasanya ia mengalami insomnia, apalagi begadang, jika tidak dibantu oleh kopi. Namun, sepertinya ia menemukan obat baru untuk menjaganya dirinya tidak tidur sampai larut malam.

_Tok, tok, tok..._

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar pintunya diketuk, dan matanya refleks menatap ke arah pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Teme..."

"Hmph..." Sasuke mendengus, mengetahui ternyata Naruto lah yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk."

Naruto pun membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan, lalu menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu yang masih terbangun. Naruto membawa sebuah buku cetak, buku tulis, dan sebuah pensil bersamanya.

"Kau belum tidur? Tumben," kata Naruto, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, lalu menutupnya. Naruto sendiri pun tau akan kebiasaan Sasuke yang memiliki waktu tidur yang teratur, kecuali jika kopi sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke dengan datar, lalu melihat ke arah tangan Naruto, "kau belum mengerjakan PR?"

"Hehe~" Naruto tersenyum, "ada beberapa nomor yang aku tidak bisa kerjakan, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Hmm? Mana, coba kulihat," kata Sasuke, lalu membuka selimutnya, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke dan memberikan buku cetak, buku tulis, dan pensilnya.

Perlahan Sasuke membaca soal-soal di buku cetak itu, lalu mengingat kembali jawaban yang ia tulis ke dalam buku tulisnya, "cara mengerjakannya itu seperti ini," Sasuke menjelaskan kepada Naruto, dengan Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke menuis-nulis di buku tulisnya, mencoba mengingat langkah demi langkah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Salah satu dari keuntungan _dorm_ yang disediakan oleh Konoha Private School ini yaitu setiap kamar didesain kedap suara. Sepanjang apapun penjelasan Sasuke kepada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, suaranya tidak akan tembus sampai ke kamar di sebelahnya atau ke luar kamarnya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto seusai menjelaskan.

"Ya... sepertinya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini..." kata Sasuke, heran karena Naruto sangat susah diajarkan, mau bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hehe~ aku akan mencoba mengingat lagi nanti," Naruto pun mengambil buku dan pensilnya dari Sasuke, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur milik sahabatnya.

"Hei, kasurmu lebih nyaman dari punyaku!" Naruto berguling-guling di atas kasur dan merasa nyaman karena kasur milik Sasuke terasa lebih empuk dan nyaman, membuat siapapun yang berada diatasnya langsung mengantuk.

Namun Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, maka ia pun menoleh pada Sasuke. Ya, bukannya Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah heran setiap kali Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak penting, Sasuke masih diam pada posisinya. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melihat ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oi, teme, kenapa kau?" Naruto pun kembali duduk dan memasang wajah kebingungan pada Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"**...sudah punya kekasih, ya?**"

"Hah?" Naruto terkaget saat Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan tentang Sakura, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto tertawa lepas.

"Hei... aku serius," kata Sasuke, menanggapi reaksi Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini," Naruto masih menahan geli di perutnya akibat pertanyaan dari sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan panggilan 'Pangeran Es' ini, "iya, dan dia adalah **saudaramu sendiri**, **Uchiha Shisui**."

Uchiha Shisui. Lelaki yang Sasuke lihat kemarin menghampiri Sakura dan menggandeng tangannya, berjalan pulang bersama, adalah saudaranya sendiri, dan juga kekasih Sakura. Tak heran lagi jika Sasuke sampai mematung saat melihat Sakura dan Shisui bergandengan tangan, terlihat bahagia, karena Shisui adalah saudaranya sendiri, dan juga kekasih dari Sakura, perempuan yang saat ini menarik perhatiannya. Saudaranya dan perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima fakta tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu soal itu? Padahal kau dan dia sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Uchiha," timpal Naruto.

"Aku tahu soal dia masuk SMA Konoha Private School, tapi aku tidak peduli soal dimana kelas dia atau dengan siapa dia berpacaran," kata Sasuke, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Oh, begitu," Naruto sudah pernah bertemu dengan Shisui, berkat bersahabat dengan Sasuke, jadi ia sesekali diundang ke pesta keluarga Uchiha, begitu juga dengan saudara-saudara Sasuke yang lain, "tapi kudengar dia biasa-biasa saja dalam bidang akademik kalau dibandingkan dengan dirimu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, sudah tahu bahwa posisi Sasuke dalam bidang akademik berada di atas Shisui, dan keluarga besar Uchiha sering memuji Sasuke soal itu.

"Berarti, kau mulai peduli dengan Sakura-chan, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"T-Tidak," bantah Sasuke, "hanya berpikir, mengapa murid sepintar dia masih sempat untuk berpacaran," Sasuke membuat alasannya secepat kilat.

"Hehe, jadi begitu~" Naruto tersenyum puas, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja..." Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke dan menoleh pada Sasuke saat hendak membuka pintunya. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, penasaran akan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"**Aku pun yang sudah mempunyai pacar masih bisa tergoda oleh Sakura-chan, dan kudengar hampir seluruh siswa sampai senior di atas kita menyukai Sakura-chan**."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Hampir seluruh siswa?

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, teme, kau akan terlihat sangat bodoh jika kau jatuh tertidur di atas meja seperti waktu SMP dulu," Naruto mengungkit masa lalu mereka dimana Sasuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk begadang demi menyelesaikan sebuah tugas kelompok sampai ia jatuh tertidur di atas meja.

"Diam kau," Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hehe, _oyasuminasai_," ucap Naruto sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Shisui..._' Sasuke memanggil nama saudaranya itu didalam hatinya, masih tidak percaya bahwa saudaranya sendiri adalah kekasih dari perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menerima faktanya bahwa Sakura sudah mempunyai kekasih.

'_Apa-apaan aku ini_,' batin Sasuke, mengacak rambutnya, lalu membetulkan posisi tidurnya, kali ini benar-benar siap untuk tidur. Kurang dari satu jam, Sasuke kali ini berhasil terlelap.

* * *

"Pagi ini, aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok," Kakashi membuka sesi pembinaan di pagi hari ini dengan rencana membagi murid kelas 11-A menjadi beberapa kelompok, untuk memudahkan adanya tugas merangkum atau kelompok belajar. Ia pun mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas. Setelah sesi pembinaan, kelas pertama yang akan diajar oleh Kakashi di hari itu adalah kelas 11-A, jadi ia memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mengadakan undian penentuan kelompok.

"Saya akan membagi kalian menjadi sembilan kelompok, namun jumlah kalian ada 28 anak, jadi ada satu kelompok yang memiliki empat anggota," kata Kakashi, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak undiannya untuk mengacak kertas-kertas undian.

Kakashi pun menyuruh satu persatu anak muridnya mengambil kertas undian dari dalam kotak yang ia bawa itu, dimulai dari anak yang duduk di baris paling depan dan paling dekat dengan pintu, lalu berlanjut ke sampingnya hingga anak yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela, lalu urutan pengambilan undiannya menjadi zig-zag.

"Kalian semua sudah dapat kertasnya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat ke satu persatu murid-muridnya, "kalau begitu, silahkan buka gulungan kertas itu."

Semua anak pun membuka gulungan kertas undian itu, sesuai dengan perintah wali kelasnya, yang ternyata isi di dalam kertas itu adalah sebuah angka, dari satu sampai sembilan. Mereka semua langsung bertanya ke teman-teman di sekitar bangku mereka untuk mencari tahu jika teman yang duduk di sekitar bangku mereka mendapatkan nomor yang sama atau tidak.

"Tujuh..." gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ke kertas undian yang ia dapatkan.

"Oi, teme! Aku dapat tujuh! Kau dapat berapa?" tanya Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naruto mendapatkan nomor yang sama dengannya, tapi ia langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan memutar balikkan kertasnya kepada Naruto, menunjukkan angka tujuh pada Naruto.

"EEEEEH!?" Naruto berteriak sangat keras saat melihat Sasuke mendapatkan angka yang sama dengannya, "lalu, siapa ya, yang akan berada di kelompok yang sama dengan kita..." Naruto menjadi penasaran.

"Entahlah," namun Sasuke cuek dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mendapatkan kertas nomor satu?"

Kakashi mengkonfirmasi sambil mencatat nama anak-anak yang sudah dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok itu. Ia mulai dari kelompok satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, dan enam.

"Sejauh ini anggota tiap kelompok masih tiga orang saja ya," Kakashi tiba-tiba lupa akan pengaturan anggota kelompok untuk murid kelasnya, yang disambut oleh tawa dari para muridnya. Tak disangka, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, menurut yang mereka dengar dari guru yang lainnya, adalah sosok yang teliti. Tapi kali ini, Kakashi memperlihatkan sisi humorisnya kepada para muridnya.

"Hah... maafkan aku," mungkin Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, karena ia menunjukkan matanya yang juga tersenyum, atau bisa dibilang ia menunjukkan sebuah _eyesmile_ kepada para muridnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya... tim tujuh," Kakashi memanggil, sambil melihat ke arah para muridnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Uchiha Sasuke..." Kakashi mencatat selagi melirik.

"**Haruno Sakura**."

Saat Kakashi menyebutkan nama Sakura, itu berarti Sakura juga mendapatkan kertas undian dengan angka tujuh. Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Sasuke, sambil mengangkat tangannya, menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang juga mengangkat tangannya, dan juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, keduanya memasang ekspresi terkejut kepada satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Kakashi, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Oke, kalian boleh turunkan tangan kalian..." Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun menurunkan tangannya menurut perintah Kakashi.

"Yah, setidaknya ada dua tutor handal yang bisa mengajarkan Naruto," canda Kakashi.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto terkejut dengan candaan Kakashi yang ditujukan pada dirinya, maka ia berteriak sambil menunjuk kepada Kakashi.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Kakashi.

Selagi Kakashi mengkonfirmasi dan mencatat ke dalam agendanya, Sasuke sekali lagi melirik ke arah Sakura, yang bangkunya selang satu meja di sampingnya. Kelas 11-A memiliki 28 bangku, empat kursi menyamping dan tujuh ke belakang. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama duduk di barisan paling belakang. Sasuke duduk di nomor dua dari pintu belakang kelas, dan Sakura duduk paling dekat dengan jendela.

Sasuke teringat kembali akan misinya untuk mengalahkan Sakura dalam bidang akademik, namun terhadang karena tanpa ia sadari, ia terpesona akan paras cantik Sakura, yang otomatis menarik perhatiannya, dan itu tidak pernah terjadi sampai saat ini. Kesempatan pembagian kelompok belajar ini membuat ia kembali membangkitkan semangatnya untuk mengalahkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak sudi dikalahkan oleh perempuan dalam bidang apapun yang ia kuasai.

* * *

SMA Konoha Private School memiliki kantin yang cukup luas, makanan yang bervariasi yang sehat dan lezat dengan harga yang terbilang _reasonable_, serta tersedia banyak meja, namun beberapa meja sengaja disebarkan di area luar kantin, di halaman sekolah, di atas rumput hijau dan dibawah pohon, demi siswa yang ingin menikmati suasana makan, mengobrol, atau mengerjakan sesuatu di alam terbuka, menikmati angin sejuk di bawah pohon. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang makan siang bersama di bangku yang berada di luar kantin.

"_Ramen_-nya sangat enaaaaaaaak~!" Naruto baru saja menghabiskan _ramen_ yang ia beli di kantin sekolah. Disebelahnya, duduk Sasuke yang masih fokus ke roti isi tuna, seledri, keju, dan tiga lapis irisan tomat yang sangat ia cintai. Naruto melihat Sasuke penuh dengan rasa penasaran saat melihat Sasuke menutup matanya sambil menikmati rasa tomat yang ia kunyah di dalam mulutnya, setengah bagian dari irisan tomat menggantung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Teme, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan bagian tomat yang menggantung keluar dari mulutmu," Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang pecinta tomat itu.

"Berisik," karena diledek Naruto, Sasuke pun melahap semua bagian tomat itu, mengunyahnya dan merasakan asam dari tomat itu.

"Tapi aku penasaran," Naruto menaruh sikunya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, "sebenarnya tomat itu buah atau sayur?"

Sasuke pun meneguk seluruh isi makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, siap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "secara botani, tomat adalah buah, namun secara kuliner, tomat adalah sayur. Jika dimakan mentah-mentah, maka tomat adalah buah, namun jika dicampur atau dimasak dan menjadi bagian dari sebuah masakan, maka tomat adalah sayur. Tergantung bagaimana kau memakannya," Sasuke menjelaskan secara panjang dan lebar kepada Naruto. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke si pecinta dan pengamat tomat.

"Heee..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil, namun ia malas menoleh jika itu adalah kakak kelas laki-laki yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak mendekat kepada siswi yang kakak kelas itu sukai, akibat mendengar rumor bahwa siswi itu menyukai Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak berniat melakukan apapun terhadap siapapun siswi itu. Namun ia tetap menoleh karena suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar familiar.

"Yo!" siswa berambut putih yang lurus mencapai dagunya dengan bola mata berwarna ungu dan gigi-gigi yang tajam menyapa Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke menyapa balik orang yang menyapanya. Houzuki Suigetsu, teman Sasuke yang tinggal di satu komplek perumahan dengannya.

"Oh!" Naruto juga mengenali Suigetsu sebagai sesame teman yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

"Yo, Naruto!" Suigetsu pun menyapa Naruto juga, lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto, _diagonal_-nya Sasuke.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi!" kata Naruto, sambil menepuk bahu Suigetsu.

"Kau membatalkan rencana pindah sekolah?" tanya Sasuke, mengingat Suigetsu pernah berkata pada Sasuke bahwa ia akan pindah sekolah dengan beberapa alasan.

"Aku mengubah pikiranku," kata Suigetsu, "aku memilih untuk berjuang disini."

"Baguslah," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, kau disini rupanya," seorang siswa berambut oranye model jabrik dengan bolat mata oranye tua menghampiri Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Naruto, sambil membawa nampan berisi _tempura donburi_.

"Hooo! Juugo!" sapa Naruto dengan wajah sangat bahagia. Juugo juga tinggal di satu komplek perumahan yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Mereka bertiga sering bermain saat mereka masih kecil sampai SMP, hanya saja hal yang mereka mainkan sejak kecil dan sejak SMP berubah. Dari bermain kelereng dan petak umpet, menjadi bermain _video game console_. Jika Naruto datang berkunjung, mereka berempat menjadi lebih ramai.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata Juugo, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke, berhadap-hadapan dengan Suigetsu. Walaupun tinggal di satu komplek perumahan, Suigetsu dan Juugo tidak selalu berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Mereka biasanya lebih suka bermain di luar, itupun juga tidak sering. Beda dengan Naruto yang sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, bolak-balik naik kereta bawah tanah yang sudah biasa bagi Naruto, dan sudah dianggap seperti penghuni rumah Sasuke. Sasuke juga berkunjung ke rumah Naruto sebagai gantinya. Dia malah heran dengan Naruto yang mempunyai segalanya yang ada di rumah Sasuke, tapi tetap sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Sepertinya inilah nasib anak tunggal seperti Naruto. Tapi kenapa tidak menyuruh Sasuke saja yang datang ke rumah Naruto? Jawabannya hanya satu dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat; Sasuke tidak suka disuruh.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi, "kalian dari kelas apa?"

"Kami berdua dari kelas 11-C," jawab Suigetsu.

"C... tidak seburuk itu," pikir Naruto, mengingat ada lima kelas di setiap angkatan ada lima, yang terbaik yaitu 11-A dan yang terburuk itu 11-E.

"Kami berada di tengah-tengah, dan ini sedikit rumit. Kami tidak pintar, juga tidak bodoh, namun tetap saja, mengejar nilai sempurna itu susah," kata Juugo, sambil menyuapi makanannya.

"Rajin-rajin saja mencari jawaban sendiri, atau lebih dari itu," Sasuke memberikan saran kepada Suigetsu dan Juugo, lalu meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa dengan termos.

"Heh, itu dia!" Naruto menyetujui saran Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau bisa masuk ke kelas 11-A karena aku," kata Sasuke.

"O-oi, jangan mempermalukan aku seperti itu!" sahut Naruto, sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Suigetsu dan Juugo tertawa karena ulah Sasuke yang bisa sesekali jahil terhadap Naruto yang terkenal paling jahil dari yang paling jahil.

"Kau memang jahil, tapi bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih ya," kata Suigetsu.

"I-Itu... itu beda lagi! Hehehe," Naruto tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dobe..." Sasuke heran dengan sahabatnya ini, '_kalau soal berpasangan, dia menjawab dengan sangat baik.'_

'_Pasangan, ya..._' batin Sasuke lagi, sambil menatap ke langit.

Di dalam Konoha Private School, selain termasuk golongan murid berprestasi, Sasuke termasuk golongan murid yang kaya. Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekuasaannya di Konoha Military Police Force, organisasi peradilan milik Konoha, dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh keluarga Uchiha, dengan pemimpinnya saat ini yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Walaupun memiliki keluarga yang kaya raya, hidup Sasuke entah kenapa selalu merasa kesepian. Ayah yang berjabatan tinggi dan sangat sibuk, lalu ibunya seorang _businesswoman_ yang memiliki jabatan sebagai pemimpin perusahaannya dan juga sangat sibuk, kakak laki-laki yang sibuk namun masih sesekali menemani Sasuke, hidupnya kesepian setelah ia memasuki sekolah dasar kelas lima, dimana orang tuanya berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah berkembang menjadi anak yang cerdas dan hampir tidak butuh bantuan mereka, dan Sasuke semakin tidak diperhatikan lagi setelah orang tuanya melihat Sasuke telah memiliki jakun dan saat Sasuke bertanya soal mimpi yang didapatkan semua kaum Adam kepada ayahnya. Sasuke yang sudah besar tidak lagi diurus oleh kedua orang tuanya, kecuali urusan uang, namun bisa saja walaupun Sasuke tidak memintanya, uang itu sudah ada di dalam rekening bank yang dibuatkan orang tuanya saat Sasuke masih kecil. Bila ada bantuan di dalam rumah, ia lebih meminta kepada para pembantunya di rumah, mengingat orang tuanya jarang sekali ada di rumah. Sasuke sesekali bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak dan mengenal Naruto semenjak masuk taman kanak-kanak, namun dirinya tetap merasa kesepian disaat kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya atau memang sudah waktu bagi kakaknya untuk istirahat, atau disaat Naruto pulang ke rumahnya setelah menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani dirinya, menjaganya, mengurusnya, membantunya, berada di sampingnya, menasihatinya, untuk mengobati rasa kesepiannya, dan ia bisa merasakan kebutuhan untuk ditemani itu semakin besar saat umurnya semakin bertambah. Dan mungkin sudah saatnya baginya untuk mempunyai orang semacam itu.

Yang sudah pasti artinya ia ingin memiliki seorang kekasih.

'_Tch,_' batin Sasuke, '_apa tidak ad acara lain selain memiliki seorang kekasih untuk menemani diriku?_' pikirnya lagi.

"Sakura! Nanti kita berbicara lagi ya lewat _chat_!" seorang siswi terlihat sedang berjalan keluar kantin bersama Sakura dan mereka hendak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke, mendengar nama Sakura disebut, langsung menangkap sosok siswi berambut pink itu. Ia menatap siswi itu dengan tajam, tanpa pikiran apapun.

"Un! Nanti sore, aku akan menghubungimu!"

_Dan mungkin inilah tipe orang yang Sasuke inginkan untuk menemani hidupnya._

* * *

"Hari ini lumayan hangat ya~" kata Ino, sambil berjalan pulang dari sekolah ke _dorm_-nya bersama Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura.

"_Un_! Karena itu, aku hanya memakai syal keluar," timpal Tenten, diikuti anggukan tanda setuju dari Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku sangat suka musim semi~ peralihan dingin ke hangat," kata Ino, sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Sakura, bungamu masih bermekaran, ya!" kata Ino, sambil melihat ke pohon-pohon ceri di sepanjang jalan dengan bunga yang masih mekar, berwarna merah muda, satu persatu kelopak berjatuhan dengan indah ke tanah.

"Iya, indah sekali, ya," Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa kita harus berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil foto bersama pemandangan ini?" kata Ino, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong jas seragamnya.

"Ayuk! Tidak apa-apa, kan, Sakura, Hinata?" kata Tenten, lalu menoleh ke Sakura dan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku suka dengan pemandangan ini!" kata Sakura, menyetujui ajakan Ino dan Tenten.

"B-Biar aku yang mengambil gambarnya..." Hinata menawarkan diri untuk memotret Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut berfoto bersama kami~" kata, Ino, lalu merangkul Hinata.

"Kita _selfie_ saja!" kata Sakura.

"Ide bagus!" Ino pun membuka aplikasi kamera di telepon genggamnya, menempatkan posisinya di paling pinggir agar bisa mengatur bagaimana mereka berempat bisa masuk ke dalam satu _frame_ beserta pemandangan pohon ceri di belakangnya.

"Oke! Bilang, _cheese_!" Ino memencet tombol _capture_, lalu mereka berempat bergegas melihat hasil foto itu di telepon genggam Ino.

"Hasilnya bagus! Kirimkan foto ini padaku, ya," kata Sakura, sangat puas melihat hasil foto mereka berempat, lalu mereka berempat kembali berjalan pulang.

"Pasti!" kata Ino, sambil memencet tombol-tombol di telepon genggamnya untuk mengirimkan foto mereka berempat kepada Sakura, "ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, tumben sekali kau tidak pulang bersama Shisui-san, ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

"Umm... dia ada urusan hari ini, jadi ia tidak bisa pulang denganku," kata Sakura, raut wajahnya yang bersinar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram.

"Oh, begitu..." Ino, yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura berubah, memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan tentang Shisui.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke berjalan sendirian di seberang mereka, namun posisinya berada di belakang mereka, sehingga mereka tidak begitu menyadari bahwa ada Sasuke di seberang jalan, ditambah anak-anak yang melewati jalan ini campuran dari anak kelas sebelas dan dua belas, maka agak sulit bagi para murid untuk mengidentifikasi jika yang berjalan di sekitar mereka itu kelas sebelas atau kelas dua belas.

'_Shisui... tidak bersama Sakura?_' Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan empat siswi itu, '_kemana ya dia?_' pikirnya lagi, sambil melihat ke kiri-kanannya.

'_Mungkin kegiatan ekstrakulikuler_,' pikir Sasuke, mengingat kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sudah dimulai sejak hari itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sa-su-ke~" siswa bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan diikat, poni belah tengah yang panjang dan membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya—mirip Sasuke, barbola mata hitam bagaikan batu _onyx_, dengan garis kerutan yang panjang diantara mata dan batang hidungnya.

"_Aniki_," Sasule terkejut melihat sosok yang merangkulnya adalah kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak kemarin," kata Itachi, "akhirnya, kali ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu sesering mungkin, walaupun hanya satu tahun," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maa," Sasuke tidak tau harus berkata apa dengan perkataan Itachi, walaupun ia merasa sedikit lega karena kakaknya berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana kelas sebelas? Menyenangkan?" Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Baru hari kelima, jadi aku belum bisa memberikan komentar," jawab Sasuke.

"Oke," kata Itachi, "bagaimana dengan _dorm_-mu? Menyenangkan?"

"Aku tidak begitu sering keluar dari kamarku," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm, wali kelasmu siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hatake Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, ya... dia bisa pelit nilai dan sangat teliti, walaupun kelihatannya tidak serius, jadi hati-hati," kata Itachi, mengingatkan adiknya, menjadi kakak yang penyayang seperti biasanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, tanda mengerti.

"Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah ya sejak dulu," tangan Itachi yang merangkul Sasuke naik ke atas kepala adiknya dan mengacak rambutnya, bermaksud untuk bercanda.

"Berisik," Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi pelan, lalu merapihkan rambutnya. Itachi tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak pernah merubahnya sejak kecil.

Itachi pun melihat ke sekitarnya sambil berjalan di samping adiknya, lalu matanya menangkap sosok siswi berambut merah muda yang berjalan di seberang jalan dan tak jauh darinya.

"Itu, kekasihnya Shisui, kan? Sakura-san, bukan?" tanya Itachi, melihat ke arah Sakura. Beda dengan Sasuke, Itachi selalu _up-to-date_ mengenai informasi tentang keluarganya, sampai ia mengetahui tiap kekasih yang saudara-saudaranya miliki. Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi melihat.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Cantik sekali, ya," ujar Itachi saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum, "bahkan aku pun ingin memiliki kekasih secantik dia."

"Kau sudah punya Konan-senpai," Sasuke mengingatkan kakaknya supaya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya, yang juga kakak kelas Sasuke di Konoha Private School, satu angkatan dengan Itachi, tentunya.

"Aku tahu, tapi Sakura-san pantas mendapat pujian," kata Itachi.

"Lagipula, siapa kau, memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya," komentar Sasuke, melupakan tentang dirinya yang juga memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya.

"Maaf," kata Itachi, sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Malam itu, Sakura berjalan turun dari tangga, hendak memeriksa kulkas jika persediaan susu masih ada, karena ia ingin meminumnya sebelum ia tidur. Ia mengenakan baju hangat dan celana pendek seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan, menguap selama beberapa detik, berjalan masuk ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Ia mengambil sekotak susu putih, mengambil sebuah cangkir kecil, dan menuangkan susu itu. Supaya tidak harus bolak-balik, ia naik dan duduk di meja dapur, sambil meminum secangkir susu. Kurang dari sepuluh menit, susu itu sudah ia habiskan. Ia turun dari meja dapur dan mencuci cangkir itu, mengeringkannya, lalu menaruhnya kembali di rak cangkir.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya selagi berjalan keluar dari dapur, namun matanya sempat menoleh ke arah lain, yaitu teras, dan ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk sendirian disitu. Ia berhenti berjalan dan berusaha mengingat ciri-ciri dari orang yang duduk di teras itu.

"Uchiha-san?" gumamnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa yang duduk di teras adalah Sasuke. Ia pun segera kembali ke dapur dan membuat secangkir teh tanpa gula. Lalu ia berjalan ke teras.

Sasuke menatap ke arah tanaman yang menghiasi halaman _dorm _dengan tatapan yang kosong, pikirannya melayang, memikirkan tentang keluarga dan rumahnya. Ia yakin, bahwa ayah dan ibunya masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, supir-supir yang bekerja di rumahnya kini khusus untuk mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya ke tempat kerja masing-masing, namun pembantu-pembantunya semakin bingung karena rumah kini menjadi lebih sepi, kamar Sasuke dan Itachi tidak lagi berantakan, jadi apa yang harus dibersihkan selain kamar orang tuanya, yang pulang ke rumah seperti hanya untuk numpang tidur dan sarapan? Sarapan pun jika mereka masih punya waktu, apalagi makan malam, yang biasanya orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi lebih sering makan di restoran bersama rekan kerja, atau kliennya. Makan malam di rumah jika mereka tidak sedang bersama rekan kerja atau klien dan lebih memilih untuk makan malam di rumah dan mengobrol dengan satu sama lain; berbagi cerita sebagai sepasang suami istri. Namun hal itu jarang terjadi, jadi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pembantu-pembantu di rumah akan memakan gaji buta untuk setahun kedepan, sampai Itachi lulus dan kembali lagi ke rumah. Itupun kalau ia belum memutuskan untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya dan membeli rumah baru. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura pun menepuk bahu Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura menghampiri dirinya, membawa secangkir teh, "kau belum tidur?"

"Aku hendak tidur," kata Sakura, sambil duduk di samping Sasuke, "namun aku memutuskan untuk meminum susu, maka aku turun ke bawah, namun aku melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian disini," lanjutnya.

"Ini sudah larut malam, kau sebagai perempuan harus tidur," kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga, sebagai seorang siswa, harus mendapatkan tidur yang cukup, supaya tetap sehat," kata Sakura, mengikuti perkataan Sasuke, "diluar dingin, maka aku membuatkan teh untukmu," Sakura memberikan secangkir teh yang ia buat kepada Sasuke. Sejenak, Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan untuknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke, menerima secangkir teh itu, lalu meneguknya sedikit, '_hangat,_' pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, duduk sendirian disini?" Sakura sedikit menunduk dan melihat ke wajah Sasuke.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke, yang wajahnya ditatap, berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"Heee..." Sakura sedikit heran.

"Hanya memikirkan tentang keluargaku di rumah," Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang singkat namun mudah dipahami oleh Sakura. Jika itu tentang keluarga dan status mereka masih belum begitu dekat dengan satu sama lain, maka Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut privasinya.

"Oh, begitu," Sakura tersenyum, lalu berdiri, "jangan terlalu lama disini, ya. Diluar dingin, nanti kau malah sakit," lanjutnya, sambil berjalan masuk ke _dorm_. Lagi, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa mencuci cangkir itu, ya, sebelum kau naik ke atas untuk tidur," Sakura meninggalkan pesannya, lalu masuk ke dalam _dorm_.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Saat dirasakannya bahwa Sakura sudah agak jauh ke dalam _dorm_, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan naik ke kamarnya. Ia mengingat kembali semua yang Sakura lakukan padanya; membuatkan teh karena diluar dingin, bertanya apa yang ia lakukan selagi duduk sendirian di teras, mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa mencuci cangkir sebelum tidur.

'_Rasanya..._' Sasuke memegang dada kirinya, merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, teringat kembali akan kenangan semasa ia kecil, saat ia masih mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang selalu bermain dengannya, mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya, mengajarkannya berdisiplin, dan memberi nasihat kepadanya, ibunya yang sangat lembut, penuh kasih sayang, membuatkan makanan dan minuman yang lezat untuknya dan keluarganya, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia biasanya lakukan bersama ayahnya; bermain bersama, berbagi cerita, diajarkan disiplin, dan diberikan nasihat. Semua kenangan hangat di masa kecilnya yang ia sangat rindukan, Sakura membuatnya teringat akan hal itu.

.

.

'_Mungkin aku..._'

.

.

'_membutuhkannya?_'

* * *

Mwahahhahahhahhahahahahahhaaha~ aku gak tau deh kalo chapter ini ngena apa enggak. Ngena gak? :"D

Btw aku lupa pas di bagian sharing kemaren, tentang angka 4 sama 13, kalo ada yang penasaran, 4 dalam bahasa Jepang bisa dibaca _yon_ atau _shi_, trus ada banyak banget huruf kanji untuk _shi_, salah satunya kanji yang punya arti "kematian" (bentuk kamus: shinu, artinya mati atau meninggal), makanya angka 4 buat orang Jepang itu kayak angka keramat~ trus angka 13 ya angka sial, masuk ke angka keramat juga. Kalo kalian pernah ke mall atau hotel atau gedung tinggi yang lantainya pake angka 3A dan bukan 4 yaa mungkin yang ngedesain atau yang punya orang Jepang(?) atau orang yang percaya sama hal-hal keramat =w=

Sharing di chapter ini, kata _minna_ udah familiar belom buat kalian? Kalo belom, itu artinya semuanya/everyone, makanan _tonkatsu_ itu makanan yang terdiri dari irisan daging babay yang digoreng pake tepung, disajikan pake irisan kubis, semangkok nasi, sama miso soup, sama aja kayak chicken katsu pake nasi tapi kalo tonkatsu udah jelas pake daging babay, soalnya _ton_ dari _tonkatsu_ pake huruf kanji yang berarti babay :3 _tempura donburi_ ya simply tempura, seafood sama beberapa sayuran yang dilapisin adonan trus digoreng trus ditaroin diatas nasi. Donburi sendiri itu makanan isinya kalo bukan ikan, daging, atau sayur, atau malah campuran dari bahan itu yang dimasak trus disajikan diatas nasi. Singkatan tempura donburi itu _tendon_, tapi aku takutnya kalian jadi salah paham ke otot, bukan nama makanan :"D

Fufufufu diriku bahagia bacain review yang nebakin kemungkinan siapa yang jadi pacarnya Sakura~ ternyata Shisui~ :3 sengaja aku ambil dari Uchiha juga biar persaingannya ketat gitchu(?), padahal temen kampusku nyaranin Gaara aja, aduh, suman :"D berhubung gaada lagi review yang masuk pas aku nyelesain ini, mari balas review~

**mii-chanchan2**: Sudah terlanjut(?) :3

**Miyuyuchan**: Aduh makasih banyak /blush(?)/ hehe rencanaku mungkin juga bakal bikin Sakura menderita, tapi Sasuke menderita lebih karena perlakuan Sakura, atau  
malah duaduanya menderita sampe mabok(?) :"3 maacih cuyunq~

**Horyzza**: Udah lewat dari siang di hari kamu nandain fic aku nih, udah dibaca belom? xD yeee malah di chapter depannya, yaudin, nih kamu wajib review di chapter ini ya pokoknya :3 canda deh wkwk salam kenal jugaaaa :D

**GaemSJ**: Wqwq maafkan daku :"3 sudah dilanjut! :3

**Hwang Energy**: Seriuuus? Garagara kebanyakan Sasuke nya sih ya jadi kayak dari sudut pandang Sasuke? :"D ya mungkin main characternya disini lebih ke Sasuke yaa walopun fokusnya harusnya ke Sakura juga :"3 terimakasih dan salam kenal juga! :)

**hanazono yuri**: Terlanjut(?) :)

**Luca Marvell**: Bukan duaduanya~ hehe udah disebutin kok di cerita ini :b

**aka-chan**: Terlanjut~ :3 yeeey tebakanmu salah xD /dor/

**Aveena27**: Tadaima dek~ iya ini langsung hurt, bablas dikit gavavah donq :v iya ini aku terusin kok~ aduh nanti deh aku pikirpikir buat fic gombalan, gombalanku udah kepake semua di RL :"3

**AnGgi Cherryblossom**: Jarang ya? :v - udah lama gak aktif jadi kudet :")  
Iyah bakal kulanjutin sampe abis kok~ btw ah dirimu ngasih aku ide judul fic, makasih ya :"D

**Ifaharra sasusaku**: Terima kasih! Sudah kulanjut :3

Special thanks buat yang udah ngefollow sama ngefave, aku lupa siapa aja, notif emailnya mendelep, tapi pokoknya makasih banget, ai luph yu feri mach(?) OwO

Rumornya(?) sih aku punya dua minggu libur, jadi mungkin aku bakal ngehabisin waktu buat nulis chapter tiga lebih cepet. Jadi, sampai bertemu di chapter 3~ jangan lupa review atau kamu saya cubit~ :3 /gak


	3. Page 3: Invitation

Tepuk tangan kepada saya yang berhasil lanjut sampe chapter tiga :v biasanya 1-2 chapter trus hiatus tanpa alasan(?) tapi keliatan kan niat saya buat bikin plot yang sudah lama diimajinasiin jadi ke dalam bentuk tulisan? :3 matimatian nulis gini, apalagi banyak part yang aku harus tambahin, soalnya aku sama temenku dulu mikirin plot ini tuh benerbener cuma buat scene pairingnya :v tapi gapapa sih. Tanoshikatta. :3

Oiya, disini ada lagi gak yang bingung soal Itachi kelas berapa? Soalnya pas aku nemu review yang bilang demikian, aku jadi kepikiran, deskripsinya ribet ye? :v Itachi kelas tiga SMA atau kelas dua belas. There you go. :D plus lupa nambahin, mata uang ryo disini aku samain sama yen ya~ jadi kursnya cari sendiri aja. xD yaudah, kita mulai sajo~ seperti biasa, sesi bales review di akhir fic ya :D

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING**:  
AU, typo nyelip, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 3: Invitation_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, tiga puluh menit setelah sekolah dimulai dan hari itu disambut oleh pelajaran sains, dipegang oleh seorang guru berkacamata bundar, berambut abu-abu yang panjang dan diikat ke belakang dengan poninya yang menutupi kedua sisi dahinya, Yakushi Kabuto-sensei. Guru yang sangat pintar ini menjelaskan materi yang sangat sulit dengan pembawaan yang santai. Banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang selalu mendapatkan hasil yang bagus bila diajari olehnya.

Siswi yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela dan berada di paling belakang, Haruno Sakura, sedang fokus menyimak apa yang Kabuto sedang jelaskan, menulis apa yang Kabuto tulis di papan tulis serta menjabarkannya sesuai dari apa yang Kabuto jelaskan namun tidak ditulis di papan tulis. Dia menggunakan dua halaman buku; satu untuk sebuah _mindmap_, satu lagi untuk catatan biasa. Tulisannya sangat rapih. Penulisan huruf _hiragana_, _katakana_, dan _kanji_-nya sangat bagus dan rapih, membuat orang yang meminjam catatannya merasa nyaman untuk membaca tulisannya. Ditambah lagi penggunaan warna selain warna hitam, menunjukkan poin penting dari catatannya dan membuat lebih nyaman untuk dibaca.

"Bila senyawa ini dicampur..." Kabuto menuliskan soal campuran senyawa di papan tulis, lalu menoleh ke arah para murid, "bolehkah kuminta Haruno-san untuk menjawab?"

"_Hai_," jawab Sakura sigap, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan maju ke depan kelas, mengerjakan soal yang Kabuto berikan.

Sebenarnya, Kabuto sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah soal kimia yang levelnya sangat susah, ia ingin mengecek kebenaran gosip yang beredar di ruang guru soal siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura adalah siswi yang paling pintar, karena selain hasil rapot selama SMP yang dibilang luar biasa, hasil ujian masuk ke Konoha Private School yang menduduki peringkat teratas digelombangnya, yang dijadikan sebagai contoh bagi seluruh murid di angkatannya. Kabuto sengaja mengeluarkan soal yang menurut perkiraannya, untuk murid kelas unggulan, soal itu bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sekitar tujuh menit. Kabuto dengan tenang melipat kedua tangannya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Sensei, sudah selesai."

Mata Kabuto terbelalak, rasanya belum tujuh menit sejak Sakura mengerjakan soal yang Kabuto sengaja berikan padanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sakura dan jawaban dari soal yang ia berikan di papan tulis. Ia melihat ke arlojinya.

'_Hanya lima menit?_' pikir Kabuto, terkejut dengan berapa lama waktu yang Sakura butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan soal itu.

Kabuto pun berjalan mendekat ke papan tulis supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas dan menilai jawaban Sakura. Ia menilai langkah demi langkah yang Sakura tulis untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benar," kata Kabuto, "kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan santai.

'_Benar-benar diluar dugaan_,' pikir Kabuto sambil sekali lagi melihat ke jawaban Sakura.

"Hei hei," Ino, yang duduk di depan Sakura, berbalik badan saat Sakura baru saja duduk di tempatnya, "aku lihat tadi Kabuto terlihat terkejut saat kau baru saja menyelesaikan soal yang ia berikan."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura, dengan tampang polos karena memang benar-benar tidak tahu, menanggapi Ino. Walaupun Sakura pintar, ia tidak suka menyombongkan diri tentang kepintarannya, bahkan merendah saat orang lain memuji kepintarannya.

"Un, aku tidak mengerti kenapa," kata Ino, lalu membalikkan badannya lagi ke depan.

Pelajaran pun berlanjut selama satu jam lewat sepuluh menit, hingga pelajaran berganti, suasana kelas 11-A yang selalu tenang, Sakura yang tidak pernah kehilangan fokusnya untuk mendengarkan perkataan gurunya sambil mencatat apa yang di papan tulis dan menambahkan sendiri dengan menjabarkan tiap poin dari yang dituliskan di papan tulis. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan mengganti-ganti tiap tinta warna yang akan ia gunakan dari pulpen _multicolor_-nya. Ia juga aktif bertanya ketika ada yang kurang ia mengerti atau ingin ia perjelas untuk menambah catatannya. Berkat Sakura, murid seperti Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, dan Hinata bisa menambah catatannya juga. Sasuke juga merasa beruntung karena bisa menambah catatannya, namun niatnya untuk membalas dendamnya kepada siswi ini masih belum luput, namun juga nampak terpesona dengan aktifnya Sakura di kelas. Sementara Ino, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, dan Tenten kewalahan karena pertanyaan Sakura yang terbilang berat, serta Chouji yang merasa lapar, entah itu terpengaruh dari pertanyaan Sakura atau bukan.

_KRIIIIIIIIIING..._

"Baik, pelajaran kita akhiri disini..."

"Berdiri," Shikamaru berdiri dari bangkunya dan memberi aba-aba, yang diikuti oleh seluruh murid.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_," para murid menunduk kepada guru mereka, yang dibalas oleh guru itu dengan menunduk sebentar, lalu kembali ke posisi semula, dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat guru itu berjalan keluar, para murid pun kembali ke posisi normal.

"Akhirnya, jam makan siang~" Kiba merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasa cukup lelah dengan pelajaran yang berlangsung selama dua ratus menit tanpa jeda.

"Sakura!" Ino memanggil kepada teman sekelasnya itu, sambil membawa kursinya ke meja Tenten, yang duduk di depannya, "ayo, makan bersama kami!" ajaknya.

"Ano..." Sakura takut untuk menjelaskannya, namun, ia mengangkat _furoshiki_ yang membungkus suatu benda yang cukup besar. Awalnya, Ino bingung, ia tau bahwa itu adalah kain yang dipakai untuk membungkus _bento_, tapi kenapa ukurannya begitu besar? Apakah porsi makan Sakura bertambah? Namun ia langsung mengerti bahwa itu bukan hanya untuk Sakura saja.

"Oh, aku mengerti," Ino tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura, "sana, kau hampiri dia, nanti dia marah karena telah menunggu lama."

"Un! Besok, aku akan makan siang dengan kalian," kata Sakura, lalu ia beranjak keluar kelas, berjalan menuju tangga darurat yang terdapat di setiap sudut di semua lantai gedung sekolah ini.

"Oi," Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasuke saat melihat Sakura pergi ke luar kelas. Kebetulan, keduanya sedang memakan bekalnya yang hanya berupa _sandwich_ di dalam kelas. Naruto sempat mendengar pembicaraan diantara Sakura dan Ino, dan ia mengerti apa yang Ino maksud dengan 'dia'.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya saat ia sedang asyik melahap irisan tomat di dalam _sandwich_-nya.

"Sakura keluar kelas, kau tidak mau ikuti?" tanya Naruto, setengah berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" kata Sasuke, "aku tidak mau terlihat seperti _stalker_," kata Sasuke, lalu mengabaikan Naruto, melanjutkan _sandwich_-nya.

"Kau tidak penasaran?" kata Naruto, lalu melahap potongan terakhir _sandwich_-nya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain sambil memakan sisa _sandwich_-nya.

"Ayolah, sesekali saja!" kata Naruto, sambil berdiri dan menarik lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, yang tidak menduga Naruto akan memaksanya, lengah, hingga dirinya terbawa oleh Naruto.

"D-dobe! Mau kemana!?" Sasuke marah, namun tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Kau tau..." Naruto berhenti sebentar, masih menggenggam lengan Sasuke, "saat men-_stalking_ Hinata-chan, aku tidak pernah tertangkap basah, sekalipun harus menampakkan diri, bukan karena ketahuan, tapi aku ingin mencari perhatian, dan aku pandai dalam membuat alasan."

"Jangan kau mencoba untuk mempermalukanku di depan seorang perempuan," Sasuke membuat ancaman terlebih dahulu kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja! Serahkan semuanya kepadaku," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura, yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya akan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, berjalan menaiki tangga darurat dengan tenang, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dalam _furoshiki_-nya yang bermotif bunga sakura, seperti namanya, ia telah membuat dua kotak _bento_ yang ia buat sendiri, merelakan dirinya bangun lebih pagi untuk memasak atas izin _Madam_ Shijimi, mencari cara melipat _furoshiki_ lewat internet, lalu baru bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Ia sangat menginginkan masakannya dipuji.

Sakura kini berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu menuju atap sekolah. Ia mengintip jendela pintu dan menemukan seorang siswa berambut hitam bermodel jabrik, sedang berdiri di depan pagar pembatas atap yang sengaja dipasang untuk pencegahan murid yang bunuh diri dengan metode melompat dari atap sekolah. Punggung siswa itu menghadap ke pintu.

Jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang, namun ia mengambil nafas, menulis-nulis sesuatu di telapak tangannya dengan jari telunjuknya dan memakan tulisan itu; tips untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, yaitu menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan sendiri dan seolah-olah memakan tulisan itu dari telapak tangan. Berkali-kali Sakura melakukan itu dengan cepat, sehingga ia kini merasa sedikit lega. Ia pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka pintu itu.

Sakura pun akhirnya membuka pintu, dan siswa yang berada di atap itu mungkin tidak sadar bahwa pintu atap terbuka. Sakura pun menutup pintu itu, lalu melangkah ke arah siswa itu. Dengan wajah yang gembira, Sakura memanggil siswa itu sambil terus berjalan kesana.

"**Shisui-kun!**"

Siswa yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya, yaitu Sakura. Uchiha Shisui, kekasih Sakura saat ini, saudara dari Sasuke dan Itachi, adalah siswa yang dibuatkan _bento_ oleh Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan wajah gembira. Namun, Shisui hanya menatap Sakura datar, tanpa menyunggingkan senyuman sedikitpun. Sakura, yang menyadari ekspresi Shisui, langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shisui-kun... apa aku mengganggumu?" Sakura bertanya kepada Shisui dengan wajah penuh khawatir.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Shisui. Mungkin, saat ini, Shisui mempunyai wajah sedingin Sasuke, namun sifatnya tidak sedingin Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu..." Sakura merasa sedikit tenang ketika mendengar jawaban Shisui.

"Ini, aku membuatkan _bento_ untukmu..." Sakura pun mengangkat _furoshiki_-nya yang terlihat sangat besar, bahkan untuk Shisui. Shisui menatap ke _furoshiki_ milik Sakura untuk beberapa detik, lalu ia benar-benar membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sakura.

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Shisui datar.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Shisui akan menolak _bento_-nya, meskipun akhir-akhir ini, penolakan _bento_ buatan Sakura bukanlah yang pertama kali Shisui lakukan. Sudah tiga kali Shisui menolak _bento_ buatan Sakura, namun Sakura masih merasa terkejut setiap kali Shisui menolak apa yang telah Sakura buat dan berikan pada Shisui.

"T-Tapi, aku pikir Shisui-kun belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi..." Sakura mencari sebuah alasan supaya Shisui mau memakan _bento_ buatannya.

"Teman sekelasku sudah memberikan sebuah roti selai kepadaku," jawab Shisui datar.

"Tapi hanya roti selai saja belum cukup, kan?" kata Sakura, berusaha memancing Shisui agar ia mau memakan _bento_ buatannya.

Sementara sepasang kekasih itu sedang berbicara, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu atap sambil mengintip Sakura dan Shisui dari jendela pintu. Untung saja panjang dan lebar SMA Konoha Private School sangat besar, sehingga pintu atap dan tempat dimana Sakura dan Shisui berdiri sekarang sedikit jauh, jadi bayangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mengintip sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh Shisui, yang posisinya menghadap ke pintu atap.

"Kelihatannya mereka sedang tidak akur," Naruto memberikan komentar sejak ia melihat Sakura berhenti menghampiri Shisui sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke, yang benar-benar tidak bisa menilai baik atau buruknya hubungan hanya dari bahasa tubuh dua atau lebih orang saat sedang bersamaan tanpa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Shisui hanya menoleh ke arah Sakura, aku tidak melihat bibirnya bergerak, lalu Sakura berhenti berjalan kearahnya, lalu pergerakan Shisui tidak sangat besar, hanya berbalik badan ke Sakura saja, apalagi raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali," kata Naruto, memperhatikan Shisui secara detail.

"Aku tidak mau makan," sekali lagi, Shisui membuat pernyataan kepada Sakura, lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu atap, hendak kembali ke kelasnya.

"Dobe! Ia berjalan ke arah sini!" kata Sasuke, panik melihat Shisui yang berjalan sambil menatap ke arah pintu atap.

"Sssst!" Naruto menyuruh Sasuke diam.

"Shisui-kun," Sakura memanggil Shisui, sekali lagi, dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan. Shisui pun menghentikan langkahnya yang kini berada di samping Sakura.

"Kau..." Sakura berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk jujur kepada Shisui, "**akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh**."

"Oh ya?" Shisui menoleh dan menunduk ke Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya, "mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Saat Shisui menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan hendak berjalan kembali ke arah pintu atap, Sakura langsung menahannya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangannya. Merasa tidak suka dicurigai, Shisui menatap Sakura penuh dengan amarah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sakura ingin mengetahui apakah perasaannya benar, bahwa akhir-akhir ini, Shisui sedikit berubah dari yang biasanya. Shisui tidak membalas pertanyaan Sakura dan terus menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Ini tidak baik," Naruto mengambil sedikit langkah mundur, "kita harus menghentikan mereka."

"Bodoh! Nanti kita dikira mengintip mereka!" kata Sasuke.

"Memang kita mengintip mereka, kan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ikuti saja rencanaku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke, kali ini ingin mempercayai sahabatnya yang pandai dalam membuat alasan untuk tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip.

"Saat aku berjalan, kau ikut berjalan di belakangku, saat aku berhenti, kau juga berhenti, lalu abaikan apa yang aku katakan mulai dari sekarang, jangan menjawabku sampai Shisui turun nanti," kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, walau ia sedikit tidak suka karena harus mengikuti rencana sahabatnya.

"Tapi..." Naruto memulai pembicaraan dari balik pintu atap, lalu ia membuka pintu itu, "udara di atap itu lebih sejuk—oh, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto membuat rencana dengan cara berpura-pura mengajak Sasuke untuk menghabiskan waktu di atap, namun Sasuke menolak, tapi ia tetap memaksa dan membawa Sasuke ke atap dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa menghabiskan waktu di atap itu lebih enak karena udaranya terasa sejuk. Naruto sengaja memulai pembicaraan dari balik pintu agar terlihat alami bahwa Naruto benar-benar sedang membujuk Sasuke supaya ia mau menghabiskan waktu di atap dan sedikit membuka pintu agar suaranya benar-benar terdengar oleh Sakura dan Shisui, serta aktingnya terlihat alami sedang membujuk Sasuke, namun terlihat terkejut saat menemukan teman sekelasnya sedang berada di atap juga.

'_Ide yang bagus,_' Sasuke, yang mengerti maksud dari akting Naruto, kini merasa tenang.

"Oh, yo, Shisui!" sebagai sahabat yang sering datang ke rumah Sasuke, dan beberapa kali diundang ke acara keluarga Uchiha, Naruto tidak lupa untuk menyapa Shisui, saudara Sasuke yang sering ia temui setiap diundang ke acara keluarga Uchiha.

"Yo, Naruto," Shisui melupakan Sakura, dan tersenyum saat melihat Naruto sambil berjalan kearahnya. Ia memberikan kepalan tangannya kepada Naruto, yang disambut oleh sentuhan kepalan tangan Naruto juga. Tos ala lelaki.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu," kata Shisui. Sakura, yang diabaikan oleh Shisui, hanya bisa menatap punggung Shisui penuh dengan kesedihan. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura dan bisa membaca bahwa Sakura dibuat sedih oleh Shisui.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin mengabaikan Naruto dan Shisui saat ini dan berusaha menenangkan Sakura, namun, karena tidak punya pengalaman mendekati perempuan, ia sendiri pun tidak tau bagaimana caranya menenangkan Sakura. Ditambah, ia masih punya akal sehat; ia tidak mau langsung menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang ketiga diantara hubungan Shisui dan Sakura, apalagi belum tentu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menaruh perasaan pada Sakura.

"Yo, Sasuke," sapaan Shisui kepada Sasuke membuat Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya pada Sakura dan membuatnya langsung menoleh kepada saudaranya itu.

"Yo, Shisui," Sasuke dan Shisui juga melakukan tos dengan kepalan tangan mereka, "aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan berinteraksi juga di sekolah."

"Masa?" Shisui merasa konyol saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Biasanya, selain dari pertemuan, perjalanan selama liburan, atau pesta keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, Shisui, beserta anak-anak muda dari keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya mengobrol via aplikasi _chat messenger_, sehingga sekalipun ada anggota keluarga yang berada di satu sekolah, kemungkinan mereka untuk berinteraksi di sekolah tidak besar.

"Kau juga lama sekali kalau membalas _chat _di Shimei," kata Shisui, menyebutkan nama aplikasi _chat messenger_ yang tidak hanya dipakai oleh keluarga mereka, namun semua orang di negara Hi dan negara-negara lainnya.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum. Memang, Sasuke itu tipe yang malas membalas _chat_ jika isinya tidak begitu penting dan darurat, atau bukan dari orang tua, anggota keluarga Uchiha, atau orang yang dekat dengannya, seperti Naruto.

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya," kata Shisui, sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam tangga darurat lagi dan turun untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Naruto, yang memastikan bahwa Shisui sudah turun, langsung menatap Sakura, yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, menunduk, sambil memegang _furoshiki_-nya erat. Berpengalaman dengan Hinata, Naruto mengerti bahwa Sakura menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menangis. Naruto pun segera mengambil tindakan cepat.

"Yo, Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan~" Naruto, dengan tingkah konyolnya, menghampiri Sakura dengan gaya yang sedikit manja. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan terkikik geli saat Naruto bergaya seperti itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Naruto membuat gaya manjanya berlebihan dengan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kau bawa apa?" saat sudah berada di depan Sakura, Naruto langsung kembali normal dan menatap ke _furoshiki_ yang digenggam oleh Sakura.

"Ah, ini hanya _bento_..." jawab Sakura, ragu-ragu.

"Ooooh! Lebih baik kita duduk disitu saja!" Naruto menunjuk kepada meja yang lumayan panjang dan terdapat beberapa kursi mengitari meja itu. Tampaknya, meja dan kursi-kursi itu sengaja dibawa oleh senior-senior terdahulu mereka yang suka menghabiskan waktu di atap dan sengaja tidak dikembalikan ke tempat aslinya supaya murid-murid SMA Konoha Private School bisa menikmati waktu luang mereka di atap sekolah juga, tidak hanya di lantai satu, dua, dan tiga.

"Sasuke, ayo duduk disana!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu atap, tidak tau harus melakukan apa, beda dengan Naruto yang berpengalaman.

"Hn," Sasuke pun menuruti Naruto, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, lalu Sakura duduk menghadap mereka berdua.

"Ah, sudah kubilang, kan, disini lebih enak~" untuk lebih meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengintip, Naruto melanjutkan sedikit aktingnya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan singkat, langsung mengerti bahwa Naruto bermaksud untuk membuat Sakura lebih yakin akan alaminya ajakan Naruto untuk menghabiskan waktu di atap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa apa?" Naruto kembali menatap _furoshiki_ milik Sakura.

"Oh..." Sakura pun membuka kain itu secara perlahan, lalu menampakkan dua kotak _bento_ buatannya.

"Oh! Sasuke! Dua! Kebetulan kita tadi hanya makan _sandwich_," kata Naruto, dengan maksud menginginkan kedua _bento_ itu untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau tidak kasihan dengan Sakura? Berikan satu kotak padanya juga," Sasuke masih berakal sehat, ia membela Sakura dan hanya ingin menerima satu kotak untuknya dan Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu yang sangat lucu, "aku tidak apa-apa..."

_Kriuuuuuk~_

Saat Sakura mengeluarkan jurus andalan para perempuan kepada setiap laki-laki, yaitu berbohong dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa padahal sebenarnya ada sesuatu, perutnya malah mengeluarkan suara kejujuran. Sasuke dan Naruto juga mendengar bunyi perut Sakura, sehingga mereka berdua dibuat bengong.

"Hehehe..." Sakura tertawa manja saat menyadari bahwa bunyi perutnya itu kontras dengan perkataannya tadi. Ia menjulurkan ujung lidahnya, mengedipkan satu matanya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'_L-Lucu sekali..._' pikir Sasuke, saat melihat ekspresi yang Sakura buat selagi tertawa manja.

"Ya sudah, kau makan satu kotak! Lagipula, itu buatanmu sendiri," Naruto mengambil satu kotak _bento_, yang tidak bisa ia lihat isinya dari luar, karena tidak ada bagian dari kotaknya yang transparan. Ia pun membuka kotak _bento_ itu.

"Uwah!" Naruto terkejut saat melihat isi makanannya; ikan salmon, telur, brokoli, tomat ceri, irisan wortel, dan nasi yang ditaburi dengan potongan rumput laut yang dipisah dari lauk oleh sekat dari kotak _bento_. Lauk-lauk itu tertata dengan sangat rapih.

"Sebenarnya, aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya demi memasak itu semua untuk Shisui-kun, apalagi aku harus memasak _bento_ untukku sendiri juga," Sakura pun membuka tentang masalahnya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua siswa itu menatap Sakura sambil mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius.

"Tetapi, tadi, ia bilang kalau ia tidak lapar, ia sudah makan roti selai pemberian teman sekelasnya dan tidak mau memakan _bento_ buatanku..." Naruto pun mengerti alasan dibalik kenapa Shisui dan Sakura tadi terlihat seperti sedang tidak akur.

"Bodoh," Sasuke memberikan komentar mengenai saudaranya itu, yang membuat Naruto, sebagai sahabat Sasuke, dan Sakura, sebagai kekasih Shisui terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, tapi ia benar-benar tidak menghargai usaha dari orang yang menyayanginya, dan aku malu mempunyai saudara seperti itu," Sasuke merebut kotak _bento_ dari genggaman Naruto dan mengambil sumpit yang masih tergeletak diatas _furoshiki_ milik Sakura. Ia berinisiatif untuk menggantikan dirinya dari Shisui untuk menghargai usaha yang telah Sakura lakukan, walaupun itu bukan untuk dirinya. Mengetahui cerita dari Sakura, Sasuke merasa jengkel akan tingkah Shisui yang menyia-nyiakan usaha dari seseorang yang menurut Sasuke penuh dengan perhatian itu. Atau mungkin dirinya yang terlalu sensitif karena masalah perhatian dari orang tua.

"Apalagi makanan buatanmu ini sangat enak," Sasuke dengan jujur memuji rasa masakan Sakura setelah melahap sesuap ikan salmon dan nasinya, "tapi ia tidak mau memakan makananmu, sungguh bodoh," lanjutnya, lalu kembali melahap makanan yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

Sakura, yang mendengar pujian dari Sasuke dan melihat siswa itu membelanya, merasa senang. Hatinya yang terasa sesak akibat perlakuan kekasihnya kini terasa lega karena pujian dn pembelaan dari saudara kekasihnya itu. "Terimakasih..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto, yang duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyaksikan sahabatnya itu memuji masakan Sakura dan melihat reaksi Sakura yang terlihat senang, merasa bangga akan perkembangan sahabatnya. Perlahan, secara Sasuke tidak sadari, mungkin Sasuke mulai tau bagaimana cara membuat seorang perempuan bahagia. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, teme, aku juga mau!" kata Naruto, sambil berusaha merebut kotak _bento_ dari tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke langsung menghindar dari Naruto.

"Ini milikku," Sasuke terlihat seperti anak umur sepuluh tahun yang sedang ngambek karena tidak mau makanannya diambil oleh orang lain.

"Ayolah, aku belum sarapan~" Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar mau berbagi makanan buatan Sakura dengannya.

"Kau berani berbohong di depan perempuan?" kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Naruto, "kau beli tiga bungkus _onigiri _dan _sandwich_ di _konbini_ dan kau bilang kau belum sarapan?"

"Kau merusak rencanaku saja!" kata Naruto, lalu sedikit menjauhi Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya. Sakura cekikikan melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

'_Mereka bisa membuatku lupa akan persoalan dengan Shisui-kun..._' pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum seraya memandangi sepasang sahabat itu.

"_Ne, ne,_ Sakura-chan~" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan senyuman lebar, "bagaimana kalau nanti sore, kita mengadakan belajar kelompok? Membahas tentang materi kimia yang tadi~" ajaknya.

"Eh?" Sasuke, yang sedang asyik memakan _bento_ buatan Sakura dan hendak memakan sebuah tomat ceri—yang kini hinggap diantara kedua bibirnya—menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ide bagus," Sakura menyambut masukan dari Naruto, "kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti, kita belajar di ruang _tatami_, ya."

"Oke!" kata Naruto penuh semangat, sementara Sasuke mendesah kesal.

* * *

"Teme, teme, teme!" Naruto terus menerus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Sasuke. Semua kamar mandi di _dorm_ ini terletak di dalam kamar, dengan satu kamar mandi di antara ruang tamu dan ruang _tatami_.

"Apha?" Sasuke, yang baru saja selesai mandi, menjawab panggilan dari Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan busa karena ia sedang menggosok giginya.

"Ayo, cepat, Sakura-chan bilang dia sudah menunggu di ruang _tatami_~" kata Naruto, sengaja membuat Sasuke terburu-buru karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, sekaligus membuat sahabatnya ini semakin dekat dengan _Madonna_ SMA Konoha Private School.

"Hmmmph," Sasuke menjawab Naruto lagi dengan mulut yang penuh dengan busa. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuang busa itu dan berkumur-kumur untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa busa dari odol di mulutnya, mengelap bagian mulutnya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Akhirnya keluar juga..." kata Naruto, lega melihat Sasuke eluar dari kamar mandi setelah melaksanakan kegiatan membersihkan seluruh badannya yang berlangsung selama 30 menit.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke, sambil mengambil buku cetak serta buku tulis kimia dan alat tulisnya.

"Yosha~!" Naruto berteriak gembira, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan langsung turun ke lantai dasar _dorm_. Sasuke dengan tenang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan dan menuruni tiap anak tangga dengan sangat tenang, lalu berjalan lagi hingga ia sampai di depan ruang _tatami_.

"Yo, teme!" seru Naruto, saat melihat sahabatnya itu menggeser pintu ruang _tatami_ itu.

"Halo, Uchiha-san," sapa Sakura yang telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk belajar bersama.

"Hn," Sasuke menyapa Sakura dan Naruto, lalu melepaskan _uwabaki_ miliknya yang berwarna biru di antara _uwabaki_ milik Naruto yang berwarna oranye dan _uwabaki_ milik Sakura yang berwarna _pink_ di depan ruang _tatami_.

"Ayo, cepatlah teme!" seru Naruto yang ingin segera memulai sesi pembelajaran.

"Hai, hai," Sasuke menggeser pintu itu kembali, lalu berjalan mendekat ke Naruto dan Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di _kotatsu_ sambil menghangatkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"T-Tapi teme lama sekali, gerakannya sangat lambat!" Naruto menyerukan keluhannya terhadap Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Yang dikeluhkan pun mendekat ke Naruto dan menjitak kepala si pemilik rambut berwarna kuning itu.

"S-Sakit!" kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh," kata Sasuke, lalu berjalan dengan lututnya untuk berpindah ke sisi lain dari _kotatsu_.

"Hmph, teme!" Naruto mendesah kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan namun lucu, Sakura pun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa padanya?" tanya Sasuke, sambil duduk dan melihat ke wajah Sakura. Saat ini, posisi duduk mereka yaitu Sakura duduk di sebelah utara _kotatsu_, Naruto duduk di sebelah timur _kotatsu_, Sasuke duduk di bagian barat _kotatsu_, dan tidak ada siapapun di bagian selatan _kotatsu_. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan angina, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berhadapan.

"Lucu, seperti anak kecil," jawab Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu..." entah kenapa, Sasuke ingin sekali dipuji juga oleh Sakura, namun dia orang yang pendiam dan tidak aktif, sehingga dipuji pun rasanya tidak mungkin untuk sekarang. Hati Sasuke terasa seperti mengambang di atas air, akan tenggelam namun tertahan. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

'_Hehehe..._' Naruto, si jahil, menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke dan menyeringai.

"Jadi," Sakura membuka buku cetak kimia miliknya yang disampul oleh plastik bening, mencari halaman dari bab yang dipelajari tadi di kelas, "kesulitannya dimana, Naruto-san?"

"Dari penjelasan ini..." Naruto membuka buku catatannya dan menunjukkan beberapa poin dari materi yang masih kosong, belum dijabarkan.

"Ah, itu..." Sakura pun membuka buku catatannya juga kepada Naruto dan menunjukkannya pada siswa itu, "caranya dimulai dari sini..."

Sakura dan Naruto pun asyik tenggelam dalam dunia pembahasan materi, sementara Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura, takut jika ia membuat kesalahan dalam catatannya sambil menambahkan jika ada yang ia tau namun Sakura tidak mencatat di bukunya. Suara di ruang _tatami_ didominasi oleh suara Sakura yang menjelaskan dan Naruto yang lebih sering mengeluh karena materinya susah, sementara Sasuke delapan puluh persen memilih untuk memperhatikan sambil mengawasi dalam diam. Rata-rata, materi yang disampaikan oleh Sakura hanya pengulangan saja dari materi yang diajarkan di kelas, sambil sesekali ia membuka ponselnya untuk menambahkan beberapa catatan sambil membandingkan materi yang ia dapat di kelas dan yang ia lihat di internet.

'_Upayanya sangat besar..._' Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang perhatiannya berpindah-pindah dari bukunya, lalu ke ponselnya, lalu ke bukunya lagi, berulang kali.

"Yah..." Sakura menutup bukunya, "hari ini, materinya sampai disitu."

"Fuah!" Naruto juga menutup bukunya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, "ini sangat susah..."

"Tapi apa kau mengerti inti dari materi ini?" tanya Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, kok! Hehe," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku ragu," kata Sasuke kepada Naruto, sambil menutup bukunya.

"Hoi! Aku tau kau pintar, tapi jangan berkata seperti itu!" lagi-lagi, Naruto menjadi panas karena diejek di depan Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan mereka sambil tertawa geli.

"Kalian sudah berteman dari dulu, ya?" tanya Sakura kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Um, ya..." jawab Sasuke.

"Pantas saja, kalian terlihat leluasa saat bercanda," kata Sakura.

"Kami kenal satu sama lain sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak," kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Wah, asyiknya..." kata Sakura, membayangkan persahabatan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau juga sudah berteman lama dengan Hinata, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Un! Hinata-chan adalah orang yang sangat baik," kata Sakura, berkomentar tentang sahabatnya.

"Aku sering mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Hinata-chan dan juga melihatmu berjalan-jalan di koridor kelas," kata Sakura.

"Uwah! Hinata sering bercerita tentangku kepadamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Un, Hinata-chan pernah bercerita bagaimana ia merasa gugup dan tidak percaya diri dengan dirimu yang penuh dengan semangat," kata Sakura.

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto kini paham, karena selama ini terkadang Hinata terlihat agak ling-lung saat bersama Naruto. Ternyata hanya karena perbedaan sifat.

Tak mau tinggal diam, Sasuke pun melontarkan pertanyaan dengan sangat spontan.

"**Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi kekasih Shisui?**"

Tersontak, Sakura dan Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah yang sangat serius ketika ia memberikan pertanyaan itu.

"**Empat tahun**,"

Sakura tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Naruto dan Sasuke pun melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wajah yang terkejut. Jadi, Shisui dan Sakura sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak dulu dan mulai berpacaran sejak SMP. Satu hal yang Sasuke benar-benar tidak ketahui, karena ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini, namun rasa penasarannya baru keluar sekarang akibat siswi yang menarik perhatiannya ini.

"Sejak kelas dua SMP?" tanya Naruto, ingin mendapatkan informasi yang lebih dalam mengenai hubungan Sakura dan Shisui.

"Un..." Sakura mengangguk, "ceritanya panjang."

* * *

_4 tahun lalu, di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama, Sakura sedang bersembunyi dibalik loker penyimpanan sepatu, ditemani oleh Hinata, sambil memegang sebuah amplop dengan lambang hati._

"_Surat cinta? Untuk siapa?" Hinata bertanya soal amplop yang dipegang Sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk._

"_G-Genyuumaru-kun..." kata Sakura sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat._

"_Eh?! Genyuumaru-kun, anak kelas 2-B?" Hinata mengenali betul wajah siswa yang disukai Sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk._

"_Aku menyukai Genyuumaru-kun sampai sekarang..." kata Sakura, dengan pipi yang memerah sambil mengingat kedekatannya dengan siswa bernama Genyuumaru. Siswa yang berwajah tampan, berambut jabrik yang turun karena memanjang melewati mata di bagian poni, mencapai setengah pipi di kedua sisi wajahnya, dan mencapai leher di sisi belakang kepalanya, dagunya terlihat sempurna, berbola mata ungu tua. Genyuumaru dan Sakura terkenal dekat dengan satu sama lain, sering mengobrol disaat waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah, menjadikan siswa itu cinta pertama Sakura._

"_S-semoga kau beruntung!" kata Hinata, turut berbahagia karena sahabatnya akan berjuang, memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang._

_Mungkin hanya sekedar doa untuk semangat belum cukup untuk Sakura, tetapi Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia segera berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah demi mencari dimana Genyuumaru berada saat itu. Biasanya, saat pulang sekolah, ia akan berada di sekitar lapangan__ sepak__ bola, yang merupakan__ tempat latihan__ kegiatan eks__tra__kurikuler yang dipilih Genyuumaru._

Sakura pun bergegas lari menuju lapangan bola sambil mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada siswa yang selama ini membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan perutnya terasa geli, seperti kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

_Mungkin agak cepat untuk seorang siswi kelas satu SMP, tetapi ia sedang di masa pertumbuhan, wajar jika ia mulai menyukai lawan jenisnya._

_Ketika Sakura sampai di lapangan bola, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Biasanya, walaupun tidak ada ekstrakurikuler sepak bola, Genyuumaru tetap menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain sepak bola sebelum ia pulang dan Sakura akan menemaninya dan mengobrol dengannya sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saat itu, masih jam setengah empat sore, dan biasanya, Genyuumaru masih ditengah permainan sepak bola secara solo, dan akan selesai sekitar jam empat. Tetapi, lapangan bola saat ini benar-benar kosong._

"_Genyuumaru-kun?" Sakura memanggil namanya sambil berkeliling di sekitar lapangan bola dan menggenggam amplop kecil yang berisi surat cinta darinya. Ia berjalan sambil menoleh ke segala arah, namun hasilnya nihil; ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya Genyuumaru disitu._

_Sakura mulai gelisah, namun ia berpikir, kalau ia tidak bisa memberikan surat itu pada hari itu juga, maka ia akan memberikannya besok. Ia mulai pasrah karena tidak bisa menemukan Genyuumaru di lapangan bola._

_Sakura pun teringat, jika Genyuumaru sedang bermain sepak bola, maka ia akan menaruh tasnya di ruang ganti pria. Sakura sedikit takut untuk pergi kesana, secara itu adalah __**ruang ganti pria**__, ia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang semestinya ia tidak lihat, apalagi dicap sebagai siswi mesum jika di dalamnya ada banyak siswa yang sedang berganti pakaian. Namun, ia benar-benar ingin tau jika Genyuumaru sedang berada disitu atau tidak._

_Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan ke ruang ganti pria. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang karena dua hal; Genyuumaru ada disitu dan Sakura harus memberikan surat cinta itu pada saat itu juga, atau ada banyak siswa di dalam ruang ganti pria dan menangkap basah Sakura mengintip ke dalam ruang ganti dan mendapat panggilan 'siswi mesum'. Ia lebih memilih hal yang pertama untuk terjadi, karena setidaknya bebannya akan berkurang._

_Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari ruang ganti pria, Sakura pun mendengar sebuah suara._

"_Benarkah? Hebat!"_

'_Eh...?' Sakura terkejut. Ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa suara itu datang dari dalam ruang ganti pria. Ia mulai bergidik ngeri._

"_Un, tapi aku tidak sehebat yang lainnya..."_

'_E-eh...?' setelah itu, Sakura mendengar suara seorang laki-laki, dan lagi, ia yakin bahwa suara itu datang dari dalam ruang ganti pria. Namun, kali ini, ia merasa suara itu tidak asing di telinganya, 'G-Genyuumaru-kun?'_

_Perasaan Sakura menjadi bercampur aduk, ia segera berlari menuju ruang ganti pria, lalu membuka pintu itu dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura melotot ketika ia melihat ada seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki tengah duduk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan berpegangan tangan. Sakura melihat ke arah perempuan itu terlebih dahulu._

"_H-Honoka-chan..."_

_Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat teman sekelasnya, seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah lurus dan memakai bando berwarna putih, dengan beraninya masuk dan terlihat santai saja di dalam ruang ganti pria. Namun, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu..._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_Suara Genyuumaru yang terkejut saat Sakura membuka pintu ruang ganti secara tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah siswa itu, dan dalam seketika, pikirannya menjadi buyar._

_Genyuumaru dan siswi bernama Kasumi itu tengah mengobrol asyik di dalam ruang ganti pria, menemai Genyuumaru sebelum ia pulang ke rumah, sambil duduk berdekatan—sangat dekat hingga paha satu sama lain bersentuhan—sambil berpegangan tangan. Sakura pun teringat akan hal-hal yang dilakukannya bersama Genyuumaru sampai saat ini; mengobrol asyik, makan bekal bersama, belajar bersama di perpustakaan, menemaninya selagi bermain sepak bola, dan berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Ia tidak menyangka, ada orang lain yang menemani Genyuumaru, dan kelihatannya Genyuumaru dengan perempuan lain ini terlihat lebih dekat daripada dengan Sakura._

"_A-Ada apa?"_

_Emosinya meluap, nafasnya menjadi sesak, Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, apalagi Genyuumaru yang memasang wajah polos kepada Sakura. Ia meremukkan amplop berisi surat cinta yang ia buat, ia lemparkan ke lantai, lalu ia berlari menjauh dari ruang ganti pria; berlari keluar sekolah._

"_Sakura-chan!" Genyuumaru berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Sakura, namun hasilnya nihil. Kecepatan berlari orang yang sedang kecewa menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak jauh dari ruang ganti pria, Genyuumaru langsung kehilangan jejak Sakura._

_Sakura pun bergegas menukar sepatu khusus di dalam sekolah dengan sepatunya yang biasa, lalu ia segera berlari keluar. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya, giginya ia gertakkan, ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang terkejut melihatnya berlari dengan kencang dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Genyuumaru juga dekat dengan perempuan lain, yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelas Sakura. Sakura pikir, hanya ia satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Genyuumaru._

_Ternyata tidak._

_Sakura terus berlari tanpa arah, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, ia tidak tau harus bercerita pada siapa, ia hanya ingin berlari, tetapi ia tidak tau harus berlari kemana. Ia tidak memikirkan jika jalan yang ia pilih adalah jalan ke rumahnya atau bukan. Ia hanya ingin terus berlari dan berlari. Hingga..._

_GRRSSKKK._

"_Eh?"_

_BRRRRGH._

_Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia berlari ke sebuah taman, dan karena ia tidak memerhatikan jalan, ia berlari ke arah sebuah parit dan tergelincir hingga jatuh ke bawah sana. Untung saja ada semak-semak yang menangkapnya, jika tidak, ia sudah jatuh ke dalam air. Namun, banyak luka-luka goresan akibat tergelincir hingga tersangkut di semak-semak ini._

"_T-Tolong... hiks..." ia semakin tidak tau harus berlari kemana. __Luka yang terdapat baik di luar karena tergelincir dan tergores ranting semak-semak maupun di dalam karena hati yang hancur berkeping-keping, orang-orang terdekatnya sedang tidak berada di sampingnya saat ini, cukup membuat Sakura frustasi. Ia terus menangis sambil meminta pertolongan, namun tidak ada satupun orang di taman ini._

Sakura pun mulai lelah menangis. Suara isakan tangisnya semakin kecil. Tubuhnya terasa sangat perih untuk keluar dari semak-semak itu. Ia yakin, jika ia memaksa keluar dari semak-semak itu, ia akan semakin tergores. Tas sekolahnya terlepas dan berada di luar semak-semak, membuatnya tidak bisa untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya dan meminta bantuan.

_Hingga seseorang lewat, mendengar isak tangis Sakura, dan menemukan gadis itu terjebak di dalam semak-semak..._

"_Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Sakura pun terkejut. Ia menoleh ke atas dan menemukan seorang siswa yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya; terlihat emblem sekolahnya disitu._

"_A-Aku terjebak!" Sakura berteriak kepada siswa itu. Siswa itu pun langsung turun dengan hati-hati untuk menghampiri Sakura._

"_Jangan bergerak..." siswa itu berusaha membuka semak-semak, membuat ruang untuk Sakura supaya bisa keluar dari semak-semak itu. Betapa terkejutnya ketika siswa itu melihat keadaan Sakura yang mempunyai cukup banyak luka goresan dan lecet._

"_Lukamu banyak sekali..." kata siswa itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa..." Sakura pun berusaha bangkit dari semak-semak itu. Ia terpaksa harus berpegangan pada seragam siswa itu. Penampilannya sangat acak-acakan. Rambutnya kusut, baju seragamnya yang semula diselipkan ke dalam rok menjadi keluar, terdapat luka di wajah, tangan, dan kakinya._

"_Tidak, kondisimu seperti ini," siswa itu membantah pernyataan Sakura yang mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' pada kondisinya saat ini. Siswa itu pun membantu mengangkat tas milik Sakura lalu menuntun gadis itu ke atas lagi. Ia membawa Sakura ke bangku taman terdekat, lalu mereka berdua duduk di bangku itu._

_Siswa itu langsung mengeluarkan satu pak kecil tisu, botol minumnya, antiseptik, dan satu pak plester. Pertama, ia membasahi tisunya dengan air putih dari botolnya. Ia membilas luka-luka di wajah, pergelangan tangan dan kaki Sakura, sesekali gadis itu merintih karena lukanya terasa perih. Lalu, siswa itu meneteskan antiseptik pada luka Sakura, dan mengelap sisa antiseptik yang menggumpal dengan tisu lainnya. Setelah itu, ia menutup tiap luka-luka dengan plester yang ia punya._

"_Untung saja plester ini cukup," kata siswa itu, duduk di sebelah Sakura dan tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih, ano..." Sakura pun semakin penasaran dengan identitas siswa ini, "apakah kau dari Konoha National Junior High?"_

"_Eh? Kau melihat seragamku ya?" tanya siswa itu sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Un... a-aku juga murid Konoha National Junior High," kata Sakura dengan malu-malu._

"_Ah, begitu... aku jarang sekali melihatmu," kata siswa itu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura._

"_**Namaku Uchiha Shisui, siapa namamu?**__"_

* * *

"Jadi, Shisui yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Naruto, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum dari Sakura.

"Sudah empat tahun lamanya, namun ia sedikit berubah sekarang..." kata Sakura, lalu terdiam.

"Ada apa ya..." kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengarkan mereka berdua dalam diam.

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh..." tidak mau memperburuk suasana, Sakura melihat jam dan mencari celah untuk menyudahi obrolan mereka.

"Ah, betul," kata Naruto, lalu mereka bertiga pun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Aku duluan ya, sampai bertemu besok!" kata Sakura, lalu menggeser pintu ruang _tatami_.

"Un! Daah, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar..."

Kelas 11-A tiba-tiba menjadi heboh ketika anggota OSIS Konoha Private School masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Akatsuki, begitulah mereka menamai angkatan OSIS mereka yang sekarang, mendapat izin dari guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu untuk meminta waktu sebentar untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Sang ketua OSIS, Yahiko, siswa kelas 12 berambut jabrik berwarna jingga, berusaha menenangkan seisi kelas yang didominasi oleh suara para siswi.

"Yahiko-senpaaaai~"

"Hidan-senpai keren bangeeeet!"

"Sasori-senpai lucuuuuu!"

"I-Itu, kakaknya Sasuke-kun, Itachi-senpai!"

Hingga seorang siswi menyapa salah satu _senpai_ di antara anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang panjang dan dikuncir kuda, dengan poninya yang panjang dan menutupi mata kirinya, serta bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit. _Senpai_ yang paling ramah diantara seluruh _senpai_ yang ramah di SMA Konoha Private School.

"Deidara-senpaaaai~"

Dan juga...

"Kouhaaaaai~"

...terkenal suka memanggil adik kelasnya dengan gelar yang keterbalikkan dengan gelar yang digunakan adik-adik kelasnya sebagai akhiran setelah namanya saat memanggilnya, ketimbang memanggil mereka dengan nama.

"Konan-senpai!" Sakura melihat ke arah satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, berbola mata jingga, berambut biru yang panjangnya mencapai bahu, memakai jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna biru pucat di bagian kanan kepalanya. Konan, kekasih dari kakaknya Sasuke, yaitu Itachi. Konan pun melihat ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura memanggil nama Konan.

"Iya, dia adalah seniorku dan Hinata saat SD, dan kami masuk ke klub yang sama, yaitu basket," kata Sakura, menjelaskan pada Ino.

"Semuanya, mohon perhatiannya sebentar, ya..." Yahiko pun berhasil menenangkan suasana kelas 11-A. Memang, banyak anggota Akatsuki yang digilai para siswi di sekolahnya, baik dari angkatan yang sama, maupun adik-adik kelasnya.

"Kami, Akatsuki, angkatan ke-45 OSIS SMA Konoha Private School akan mengadakan acara penyambutan untuk adik-adik kelas kita di kelas 10, sebagai tradisi tahunan Konoha Private School," Yahiko menjelaskan, dengan beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang menyiapkan beberapa kartu.

"Kami juga mengundang kalian, kelas 11, untuk meramaikan acara ini, sekaligus mengisi acara. Jika berminat, kalian bisa menghubungi koordinator divisi seni dan keterampilan, yaitu Sasori," Yahiko menunjuk kepada salah satu anggota mereka yang digilai banyak siswi, berwajah sangat lucu dan awet muda, dan berambut merah.

"Kenapa bukan aku?" Cih," Deidara, yang berada di divisi yang sama dengan Sasori namun berbeda posisi jabatan, protes.

"Prestasi yang diraih Sasori dalam perlombaan mewakili sekolah kita lah yang membuat Sasori menjadi koordinator," kata Yahiko, sedikit menyeringai.

"Maka dari itu, kami memanfaatkan salah satu kostum yang wajib kalian miliki di lemari saat mulai tinggal di _dorm_, yaitu _tuxedo_ untuk laki-laki dan gaun untuk perempuan," kata Yahiko, lalu memberi komando pada anggotanya untuk membagikan suatu kartu undangan.

Sebelum para siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha Private School pindah ke _dorm_, mereka mendapatkan kertas yang berisi daftar apa saja yang masing-masing siswa dan siswi wajib miliki di _dorm_. Salah satunya adalah menyimpan minimal tiga stel jas, kemeja, dasi, celana panjang dengan tiga pasang sepatu pantofel untuk para siswa, dan tiga buah gaun dengan tiga pasang sepatu berhak tinggi untuk para siswi di lemari masing-masing. Tujuannya adalah karena sekolah ini sering kedatangan tamu-tamu resmi yang memberikan kelas umum, maka dari itu, sekolah juga ingin murid-muridnya berpakaian resmi. Tidak hanya pada kelas umum, namun sekolah ini lumayan sering menggelar acara-acara yang diharapkan murid-muridnya memakai pakaian formal.

Itachi pun membagikan undangan pesta satu persatu kepada dua baris kursi sambil tersenyum. Para siswi pun meleleh melihat senyumannya. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima undangan dari Itachi. Itu terus berlanjut sampai ia menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk dalam satu baris; Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Yo, Itachi-nii!" Naruto menyapa Itachi, menambahkan akhiran '-nii' karena sudah sering main ke rumah Itachi dan Sasuke dan bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Yo, Naruto," Itachi membalas sapaan Naruto, lalu memberikan kartu undangan kepada Naruto, "datang ya."

"_Osu_!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat, lalu menerima kartu undangan itu.

"Hai," Itachi menyapa Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Seketika, para siswi gemas melihat interaksi antara kakak beradik Uchiha yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini.

"Aku tau kau tidak tertarik dengan pesta dan perempuan," kata Itachi pelan, tidak ingin menertawai adiknya di depan teman-teman sekelasnya sambil memberikan sebuah kartu undangan, "tapi kehadiranmu sangat berarti."

"Menyebalkan," Sasuke menerima kartu undangan dari kakak kandungnya itu.

"Acara ini diadakan di _dorm_ khusus anggota OSIS," Yahiko menjelaskan lagi, yang disambut teriakan gembira dari seluruh murid di dalam kelas. _Dorm_ khusus anggota OSIS memang terkenal beda dari _dorm_ para murid lainnya, mempunyai fasilitas yang tidak ada di dorm lainnya, walaupun memiliki dua lantai seperti _dorm_ lainnya, bagian tengah _dorm_ terbuka, sehingga kolam renang dibangun ditengah-tengah, lalu ruang rapat beserta layar, _projector_, dan beberapa fasilitas canggih lainnya untuk mendukung jalannya rapat OSIS, perpustakaan kecil dengan buku-buku sumbangan dari para anggota OSIS generasi-generasi sebelumnya, ruang rekreasi yang berisi televisi LCD berukuran besar, meja biliar, dan meja catur, memiliki tuan rumah yang terkenal ketat mendidik mereka namun membebaskan mereka untuk berkarya dengan resiko yang ditanggung mereka sendiri dan saran-saran darinya. Para murid kelas 11 sekarang kemungkinan besar sudah pernah kesana disaat acara penyambutan mereka ke Konoha Private School yang diselenggarakan oleh OSIS angkatan sebelumnya.

"Dan tema untuk acara kali ini adalah..."

.

"_**Prom night!**__"_

_._

* * *

Whew. Berhenti disini dulu :"3 langsung ke penjelasan aja...

Furoshiki itu kain buat ngebungkus kotak bekal, bento ya... bekal :v jadi hoka hoka bento itu semestinya buat dibungkus/di take away aja biar lebih afdol kayak di Jepang sana sendiri :"D trus tatami itu lantai buat ruangan tradisional Jepang, yang lesehan gitu, trus kotatsu itu meja yang dibawahnya ada penghangat/heater trus sampingsampingnya dilapisin selimut gitu, contohnya kayak di... doraemon? Trus uwabaki itu alat kaki khusus di dalam ruangan. Itu yang manggil 'senpai' dijawab 'kouhai' itu sebenernya kejadian sama aku sendiri wkwk manggil senior "senpaaaaai" eh malah dibales "halo kouhaaaai" ya gimana ga heran Q^Q

Yosh, aku harap chapter ini memuaskan, stay tune untuk chapter berikutnya daaaaaaan review! :3


	4. Page 4: Fever

ALOHA! Saya kembali dengan chapter empat :3 sebelumnya maaf banget aku lupa bales review QwQ jadi aku bales review buat chapter dua disini yaaa

**Luca Marvell**: Yup, cuma sekilas doing sih tentang gimana mereka bisa ketemu, selebihnya yaaaaa... yaaaaaaaa gitu OwO

**Hanazono yuri**: YOOOOSH!

**Kuchiki ruru**: Aih senengnya kalo ngga ngebosenin :"D kelas 3 SMA :3

**GaemSJ**: Wkwk jadi speechless, okei :D

**Firebolt2030**: YES YES UDAH KULANJUTIN YAAASSS

**HestyEclair**: Aku terhura baca reviewmu, makasih bangetttt walopun kurasa aku masih jauh dari author lainnya yang jauh lebih bagus kalo soal pendeskripsian, apalagi soal diksi yang puitis(?), tapi kalo menurutmu jadi ringan dan bikin enjoy aku udah cukup seneng ^^ hai, ganbarimasu :D

**caesarpuspita**: Salam kenal! Hehehe belajar untuk terbiasa, disini hurt/comfortnya belom mulai banget loh :b happy ending gak yaaa AwA

Hai, sempet bingung biasanya daridulu seenggaknya satu chapter bisa narik sepuluh review tapi kali ini ngga sampe segitu, mungkin karena musim ujian waktu itu? :"D atau mungkin ada yang kurang dari saya? :v hay ohayo kalo ada pendapat yang mau dikeluarkan dari cerita saya, keluarkan saja lewat review yaaa :D kalogitu langsung aja ya ke chapter empat~

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING**:  
AU, typo nyelip, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 4: Fever_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

"Aku pastinya akan membawa Hinata!"

"Aku... mungkin Tenten?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Karui!"

"Anak kelas C, ya?"

"Aku... dengan serangga-seranggaku."

"Tamaki dari kelas B menggemaskan, lho."

"Bukannya dia suka pada Sasuke?"

"Masa bodo! Aku akan mencoba, bagaimana dengan kau, heh?"

"Ini sangat merepotkan... apa kita harus membawa pasangan?"

"_Prom night_ itu lebih sah jika membawa pasangan! Bukannya kau dekat dengan Temari-senpai sejak kita kelas 10?"

"B-bodoh!"

"Temari-senpai? Kakaknya Gaara?"

"Gaara? Apakah ada seseorang di pikiranmu?"

"Matsuri."

"Eh!? Matsuri dari kelas B?"

"Teme, kau akan membawa siapa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ayolaaah~"

Saat ini, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Gaara sedang duduk-duduk di meja kantin luar sambil membahas tentang siswi yang akan mereka ajak untuk berpasangan dengan mereka pada acara penyambutan adik-adik kelas 10 yang bertema Prom Night. Naruto sudah pasti mengajak Hinata, Neji akan berusaha mengajak Tenten, sebuah keajaiban bagi Chouji untuk mengabaikan makanannya dan mengajak seorang perempuan bernama Karui dari kelas 11-C, Shino tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain serangga-serangganya, Kiba akan berusaha mengajak sekaligus mengalihkan perasaan seorang siswi kelas 11-B bernama Tamaki yang diketahui menyukai Sasuke, Shikamaru digoda teman-temannya untuk mengajak seorang senior yang bernama Temari yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Gaara, sementara Gaara sendiri akan mengajak siswi bernama Matsuri dari kelas 11-B, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapa yang akan ia ajak. Lee?

"Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membawa Sakura-san! Uwooooo!"

Begitulah yang ia katakan ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor lantai dasar, tepat satu lantai dengan para siswa ini. Mengajak seorang _Madonna_ Konoha Private School?

"Aku juga mau mengajak Sakura-chan..." kata Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Apalagi aku," kata Kiba.

"Tapi dia sudah mempunyai kekasih," sambung Neji, lalu meneguk secangkir teh.

"Pikir saja dengan akal sehatmu, orang seperti dia itu susah untuk dirayu, bentengnya kuat sekali," kata Shikamaru mengenai Sakura.

"Dia bilang, dia sudah empat tahun berpacaran dengan Shisui," kata Naruto.

"Shisui? Uchiha Shisui, siswa kelas 11-C?" tanya Chouji, sedikit terkejut sehingga tidak jadi menyuapi nasi dengan kuah kari ke dalam mulutnya.

"Saudaramu?" tanya Shino sambil menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau sudah empat tahun, akan semakin susah untuk mengalihkan perasaannya," kata Neji.

"Mereka terus bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama," kata Gaara, sambil melihat ke dalam secangkir teh hijaunya.

"Lalu, aku harus mengajak siapa..." kata Lee, lalu membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Jadi, yang belum memikirkan pasangannya adalah Lee, Sasuke, dan Shino?" kata Kiba sambil mengabsen.

"Masa bodo," kata Sasuke, lalu meneguk teh tawar yang ada di dalam termos miliknya.

Sementara itu, Sakura berjalan kembali ke kelasnya setelah ia memberikan tugas PRnya kepada guru kimia, Kabuto-sensei. Sakura selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada guru mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan, dengan tujuan supaya dia mempunyai banyak waktu santai dan tidak terbebani dengan tugas-tugas lainnya.

"Yo, jidat!" Ino memanggil Sakura saat siswi berambut merah muda itu baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Apa, Ino?" balas Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya yang digabung dengan meja milik Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino supaya mereka bisa makan bersama saat istirahat.

"Sini, sini! Kami meminta bantuanmu!" kata Ino, menepuk-nepuk ke meja Sakura, dengan maksud menginginkan temannya itu untuk segara duduk di kursinya karena ada hal yang harus ia bicarakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, sambil duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Menurutmu, aku dan Tenten cocoknya pergi dengan siapa saat acara penyambutan adik kelas?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya kami berdua yang belum mempunyai pasangan diantara kita berempat," kata Tenten dengan wajah memelas.

"Hinata, mah, pasti akan pergi bersama Naruto!" kata Ino sambil melirik ke arah Hinata, dengan Hinata yang tersenyum malu.

"Apakah tidak ada seseorang dalam pikiranmu? Tenten, kupikir kau sedang dekat dengan Hyuga Neji-san?" tanya Sakura, menyebut nama sepupu Hinata.

"Eh? M-memang begitu, tetapi..." Tenten pun tersenyum malu.

"Hah? Kalau begitu, kau sudah mendapatkan pasanganmu!" kata Ino dengan nada cemburu.

"Kau yakin belum memikirkan seseorang? Kupikir ada cukup banyak siswa yang menyukaimu," kata Sakura.

"Rata-rata dari siswa di angkatan kita itu bukan tipeku! Lagipula, mereka bukan menyukaiku, tapi menyukaimu!" kata Ino, membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Lalu, kau menginginkan lelaki yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura, lalu menyuapi dirinya dengan sepotong daging ayam dan nasi.

"Siapa ya..." Ino pun berusaha mengingat-ingat para siswa di angkatan mereka.

"Rinji? Dia orang yang sangat santai," Ino menyebutkan salah satu siswa di angkatan mereka, Rinji dari kelas 11-D, berambut coklat tua yang sedikit panjang dan berbola mata hitam.

"Dia santai, tapi aku mengenali tiap mantan kekasihnya dan mereka berkata bahwa Rinji tidak pernah menganggap hubungan mereka itu serius," kata Sakura, memberikan informasi kepada Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikoshi?" tanya Ino, menyebutkan siswa dari kelas 11-B yang berambut coklat bermodel _spike_ dan berbola mata hitam, serta menggunakan kacamata yang _frame_-nya berbentuk bulat.

"Banyak sekali teman-teman Mikoshi yang bercerita bahwa Mikoshi ingin fokus pada pendidikan terlebih dahulu," Sakura menyambungi lagi.

"Kalau begitu... Karashi?" Ino pun menyebut nama teman sekelasnya yang berambut panjang yang diikat menjadi ekor kuda, berwarna coklat terang, dan berbola mata abu-abu gelap.

"Tidak masalah," kata Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Ino.

"Jadi, aku hadir dengan siapa ya..." Ino membaringkan tubuhnya lemas di atas mejanya.

"Tenang saja," Hinata menepuk bahu Ino, "mungkin saja akan ada yang mengajakmu secara langsung ditengah-tengah pesta."

"Kuharap sih begitu," kata Ino.

"Apakah kau akan pergi bersama Shisui?" tanya Tenten kepada Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin..." kata Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian itu terkenal sebagai pasangan yang paling populer di Konoha Private School, lho," kata Tenten, menyebutkan faktanya bahwa memang Sakura dan Shisui adalah pasangan yang paling populer di sekolah mereka.

"Iya, bahkan saat pesta penyambutan angkatan kita tahun lalu yang bertemakan _Street Style_, kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok berdiri disamping satu sama lain," kata Ino sambil bernostalgia disaat pesta penyambutan angkatan mereka tahun lalu, dengan tema yang mengharuskan mereka memakai pakaian yang sekiranya cocok dipakai saat sedang pergi keluar rumah atau ala artis yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

"Jika memungkinkan, aku akan pergi bersama Shisui-kun, kok," kata Sakura.

"Aku yakin pasti kalian akan terlihat cocok berdua!" kata Tenten, sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Apalagi jika ada sesi dansa, kalian pasti terlihat sangat mesra~" kata Ino sambil membayangkan Sakura dan Shisui ditengah-tengah sesi berdansa bersama pasangan.

"Hei, itu berlebihan..." kata Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Hei, gaun apa yang akan kau pakai?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata.

"Eh!? A-Aku... gaun tanpa lengan dengan warna krem sebagai warna dasar dan bermotif bunga warna-warni, panjangnya sampai setengah pergelangan kakiku..." Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat gaun yang ia punya di dalam lemarinya yang ia akan pakai ke _Prom Night_.

"Sepertinya cocok untukmu!" kata Tenten sambil membayangkan gaun yang akan dipakai Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten.

"Aku punya gaun berwarna hijau tua, berlengan panjang, kerahnya sedikit rendah, panjang dressnya mencapai ujung kakiku, dan bagian atasnya sedikit ketat di tubuhku," kata Tenten.

"Kalau gaunmu tidak bermotif, mungkin kau bisa ramaikan dengan memakai beberapa aksesoris," kata Sakura, sebagai siswi yang terkenal sebagai _trendsetter_ di sekolahnya.

"Ide bagus," kata Tenten, "bagaimana denganmu, Ino?"

"Panjang gaunku sampai ke lutut saja, tanpa lengan, berwarna aqua blue, atasannya berbentuk korset namun dilapisi brokat bermotif bunga berwarna silver," kata Ino sambil membayangkan gaun miliknya.

"Pakai sepatu tinggi berwarna _silver_ dan jangan memakai aksesoris yang berlebihan," kata Sakura sambil membayangkan Ino menggunakan gaun yang tadi dideskripsikan olehnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Gaunku sedikit rumit..." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah gaun tanpa lengan dan _one-shoulder,_ tapi kain pelapis untuk bagian bahunya transparan, jadi tidak begitu kelihatan kalau itu adalah gaun _one-shoulder_, bagian korset di atas berwarna putih, bagian pinggang ditutup dengan tali berwarna _silver_, bagian rok yang mulai dari pinggang adalah gradasi dari warna putih ke warna _hot pink_ yang panjangnya sampai ke ujung kakiku,"

"Gaunmu jauh lebih menarik! Apalagi dengan warna gradasi," Ino membayangkan wujud gaun Sakura.

"Sakura memang tau bagaimana membuat semua mata memandanginya," puji Tenten.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

* * *

Sasuke sedang menikmati makanannya sambil mengerjakan PR di meja makan. Sesuai saran dari kakaknya, ia tidak boleh mengurung diri terlalu lama di dalam kamar dan harus menikmati semua ruangan di dalam _dorm_-nya. Sangat merepotkan baginya, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia pun makan sambil mengerjakan PR-nya di ruang makan, padahal ia ingin bersantai-santai di dalam kamarnya seharian sampai hari esok.

"Jika dikalikan..." gumam Sasuke sambil mengerjakan PR fisika. Sasuke memang sudah ahlinya dalam pelajaran ini. Ia sama sekali tidak ada kesulitan dan sangat mudah untuk mengerti setiap rumus, karena ia selalu fokus memperhatikan langkah-langkah kerjanya.

"Sedikit lagi," gumamnya lagi lalu menyuapi mulutnya dengan nasi dan potongan ayam katsu yang dimasak oleh _Madam_ untuk semua murid di _dorm_-nya. Dari lima belas nomor, Sasuke sudah mengerjakan sepuluh nomor dan akan istirahat selama lima menit sebelum ia memulai lagi.

Ia pun membayangkan tentang _Prom Night_ yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi. Ia tidak begitu menyukai pesta, jika itu bukan karena acara berkumpul bersama keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi sekumpulan perempuan yang melihat kepada dirinya seperti ia makhluk yang sangat sempurna. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia lelah dengan kelakuan tiap perempuan yang ia temui di sekolahnya, yang pastinya rata-rata dari mereka menggilai dirinya seperti dewa, apalagi dengan perempuan yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan di luar. Ia ingin bertemu dengan perempuan yang walaupun melihat dirinya, perempuan itu tidak menjadi gila saat melihatnya, namun sikapnya biasa-biasa saja, seperti...

'_Sakura..._' bayangan Sakura pun muncul di kepala Sasuke. Ia masih ingat betul saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak siswi itu saat ia sedang buru-buru ke aula serbaguna. Biasanya, perempuan lain akan berteriak histeris karena telah menabrak dirinya yang dicap sebagai siswa tertampan di sekolahnya dan pamer kepada teman-temannya, namun beda dengan Sakura. Siswi itu bersikap biasa saja, bahkan mengajaknya berkenalan, layaknya orang biasa yang baru saja bertemu. Apalagi paras cantiknya, kelembutan suaranya, dan keramahan Sakura. Siswi itu memperlakukan Sasuke seperti orang yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti perempuan yang lainnya.

Ah, andai saja Sasuke tidak menjaga jarak dari perempuan, pasti dia sudah mengajak ngobrol Sakura dan menjadi teman dekatnya di kelas. Sasuke ingin sekali mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol bersama Sakura, bukan hanya waktu berdua saja atau bertiga dengan Naruto, tetapi di dalam keramaian kelas atau sekolah. Ia sangat ingin berada di dekat Sakura.

Kenapa?

Ia merasakan aura kehangatan dari siswi itu. Siswi yang memperhatikan segalanya dengan detail, sangat menjaga hubungannya dengan sahabatnya, bertahan lama dengan kekasihnya, peduli dengan semua orang, menjadi panutan bagi semua murid di sekolahnya, berprestasi dan dipuji para guru, selalu mengikuti berita-berita terkini, banyak sekali yang menyukainya—baik siswa maupun siswi—dan banyak yang berharap bisa menjadi pacarnya. Perasaan Sasuke sama saja seperti para murid lainnya; ia ingin dekat dengan Sakura.

Tapi, sudah pasti bahwa Sakura akan pergi ke _Prom Night_ bersama Shisui, bukan dirinya. Atau malah bersama...

"Uchiha-san?"

Suara seorang perempuan pun mengejutkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang, dan...

"Sakura?"

"Ah, maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Sakura, setelah melihat Sasuke sedikit loncat dari duduknya dan langsung menoleh kepada dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut. Saat membayangi seorang perempuan, perempuan itu sendiri pun muncul secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja ia tidak menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang aneh.

"Apakah kau mengantuk sehingga aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melihat ke Sakura.

"Syukurlah," kata Sakura, "aku sedikit bingung saat melihatmu disini, bersandar di punggung kursi dan menghadap ke atap."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Saat kupikir lagi, aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu yang sangat santai dan terlihat seperti sedang tidak fokus seperti itu, biasanya kau selalu fokus di kelas dan memasang wajah serius," kata Sakura.

"Kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Sasuke, matanya sedikit melotot.

"Ya... hanya sedikit," wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, "terkadang, aku suka memerhatikan gerak-gerik kalian semua di dalam kelas untuk mengenal kalian lebih jauh."

"Oh," kata Sasuke, yang padahal berharap besar selama ini Sakura memperhatikannya terus. Hanya pada dirinya seorang.

Sakura pun melihat ke buku yang berada di hadapan Sasuke, lalu ia bertanya, "kau mengerjakan PR fisika?"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke, "lima nomor lagi dan aku akan selesai."

"Hmm..." Sakura pun menelusuri tulisan Sasuke, "aku mengerjakan dari nomor terakhir, aku baru mengerjakan sampai nomor lima, tetapi bagaimana cara kau mengerjakan nomor tujuh? Aku sedikit bingung dengan soal yang itu."

"Aku bukan orang yang ahli dalam menjelaskan atau mengajarkan," Sasuke pun memberikan buku tulisnya kepada Sakura, dengan arti Sakura bisa melihat sendiri proses Sasuke mengerjakan soal itu.

"Ah..." Sakura menelusuri tulisan Sasuke, "simbol x ini, artinya bagian di sisi ini, ya?" Sakura menunjuk bagian yang ia pertanyakan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti..."

Entah kenapa, Sasuke sangat merasa nyaman seperti ini. Ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, apalagi dengan Sakura yang tidak bersikap berlebihan saat sedang berdua saja dengannya. Begini saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dan bisa mempercayai Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, sebuah hal yang langka bagi dirinya, "ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Ah!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya saat Sasuke selesai bertanya, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di meja dapur.

"Aku ingin membuat teh susu hangat untukku sendiri," Sakura mengambil sebuah cangkir dan tatakannya.

"Oh, begitu," kata Sasuke yang ikut bangkit dari duduknya untuk menaruh piringnya ke bak cuci piring.

"Musim semi ini masih terasa dingin, aku ingin mengerjakan PR-ku sambil meminum ini, siapa tau badanku akan terasa nyaman dan aku bisa tidur lebih awal," kata Sakura, sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkirnya dan mencelupkan sekantung teh.

"Oh," adalah satu jawaban yang singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. Sasuke pun bersandar di meja memasak sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang membuat teh susu hangat.

"Ah... aku sudah janji ingin mengobrol dengan sahabatku lewat _Skoop_," kata Sakura, menyebutkan aplikasi untuk melakukan _free call_ atau _video call_ lewat internet.

"Sahabatmu?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit iri mendengar Sakura akan kembali ke kamarnya dan mengobrol bersama sahabatnya, dengan arti Sasuke hanya bisa berinteraksi sedikit dengannya hari ini.

"Un! Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, seperti kau dan Naruto-san," kata Sakura, sambil mengukur gula yang akan dituangkan ke dalam tehnya.

"Oh, begitu," kata Sasuke, sambil melihat Sakura menuangkan tiga sendok makan bubuk susu dari toples yang bertuliskan '_full-cream milk_'.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali dulu," kata Sakura setelah mengaduk teh susu hangatnya dengan rata dan hendak keluar dari meja makan sekaligus dapur ini.

"S-Sakura," panggil Sasuke saat Sakura hampir sampai ke pintu.

"Ya?" Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke Sasuke.

"Untuk _prom night_ nanti..." Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk bertanya kepada Sakura, "apakah kau akan datang bersama Shisui?"

"Hmm..." Sakura pun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sambil melihat ke arah lain. Lima detik kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Jawaban dari Sakura pun sukses membuat Sasuke terbungkam. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruang makan dan dapur itu, langsung naik ke lantai atas, dimana kamarnya berada. Lalu, ia meletakkan teh susu hangatnya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan kembali mengerjakan PR fisikanya yang terbuka di atas meja belajarnya. Dengan semangat ia kembali duduk sambil melipat kedua kakinya di atas bantalan kursi.

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali langkah-langkah pengerjaan soal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang ditunjukkan kepadanya tadi. Setelah itu, dia mengerjakan sisa-sisa nomor yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Selesaaaai~" Sakura menutup buku tulisnya dan memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tempat pensilnya, lalu membiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja. Ia langsung mengambil laptop-nya dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung membuka aplikasi _free call_ sekaligus _video call_ untuk mengobrol bersama sahabatnya.

"Ah, dia sudah _online_," kata Sakura, lalu mengklik pada nama sahabatnya itu. Sebuah _pop-up window_ pun muncul, menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan pendek, berkulit putih pucat.

"Sai!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada lelaki itu lewat _webcam_ di _laptop_-nya.

"Oh, Sakura," lelaki yang bernama Sai itu pun menoleh ke komputernya dan baru saja menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah muncul.

"Apakah kau telah menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura pada Sai.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja hendak membuka Shimei," kata Sai.

"Oh, begitu," kata Sakura sambil mengarahkan _laptop_-nya agar menghadap ke lemari bajunya, "apa kau sudah dengar tentang _Prom Night_?"

"Baru saja hari ini," kata Sai.

"Kau akan datang dengan siapa?" kata Sakura, sambil menggoda sahabatnya sejak kecil dari TK hingga sekarang, bertempat tinggal di perumahan yang sama, kini di sekolah yang sama, namun terpisah kelas karena Sai ada di kelas B.

"Belum tau... ada banyak sekali perempuan disini," kata Sai santai.

"Heee..." kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, lalu membuka lemarinya.

"Walaupun _dorm_ anggota OSIS itu ada disini juga, aku malas untuk kesana," kata Sai.

"Tahun lalu kau disambut, maka tahun ini kau menyambut," kata Sakura, sambil mencari sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya, lalu menarik sebuah gaun dan menaruhnya di depan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke _webcam_-nya, "menurutmu, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Sai melihat ke dalam komputernya, terlihat Sakura yang menunjukkan gaun miliknya, beda dari yang ia jelaskan kepada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten tadi; sebuah gaun putih tanpa lengan, panjangnya mencapai kakinya, bagian bawah gaun itu terdapat gradasi warna biru langit, dan ada ikat pinggang berwarna emas di bagian pinggangnya.

"Hmm... biasa saja untuk sebuah pesta besar," kata Sai.

"Hmmm..." Sakura menatap pada gaunnya, lalu kembali ke lemarinya dan menukar gaun yang tadi dengan gaun yang lain.

"Kalau yang ini?"

Kini Sakura menunjukkan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan dengan kerah yang sangat rendah, berwarna pink tua, bagian bawah roknya pendek di depan, mencapai setengah bagian dari pahanya, dan panjang di belakang, menutupi sampai setengah bagian dari pergelangan kakinya.

"Rendah sekali, kau mau semua orang melihat badanmu?" tanya Sai, sedikit terkejut dengan gaun yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

"Aku akan pakai korset hitam untuk menutupinya," kata Sakura sambil manyun.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Hmm... ya sudah, tidak jadi," Sakura pun berbalik badan dan menaruh gaun itu lagi ke dalam lemarinya, lalu menukarnya dengan gaun yang ia jelaskan kepada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten di sekolah, "bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Hmm..." Sai berpikir keras sambil melihat ke gaun yang Sakura tunjukkan padanya, "sepertinya ini sangat bagus untuk dipakai ke _Prom Night_."

"Oke!" Sakura menjadi sangat senang karena gaun pilihannya tepat untuk dipakai ke _Prom Night_. Sai, sebagai sahabatnya yang sangat mencintai seni, tau persis warna-warna yang cocok untuk segala macam situasi.

"Ah, mengenai pesta ini," Sai mengubah topiknya, "aku tadi lihat ekspresi Shisui saat Akatsuki mengumumkannya... dia sepertinya terlihat gelisah."

Sakura pun terdiam sebentar saat Sai mengatakan sesuatu tentang kekasihnya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya sedih karena orang-orang terus menerus mengungkit soal Shisui setiap kali membahas tentang _Prom Night_. Memang, tidak ada yang tau kalau hubungannya dengan Shisui sedang tidak begitu baik, walaupun mereka masih berstatus pacaran. Mereka masih peduli kepada satu sama lain layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, namun ada sesuatu yang salah pada Shisui yang membuat lelaki itu menjadi sedikit berubah pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "aku juga belum membahas tentang _Prom Night_ dengan Shisui-kun."

"Hmm," Sai pun tersenyum kepada Sakura saat menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat Sakura tersenyum, "ada satu hal yang aku ingin katakan kepadamu sebagai sahabatmu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura, terkejut ketika Sai berkata seperti itu.

"Senyummu itu palsu, dan aku bisa mengetahuinya."

* * *

"Hehe~ kau terlihat tampan, teme!"

Pada hari Sabtu, para lelaki saat ini sedang berkumpul di kamar Naruto, mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk datang ke _Prom Night_ sambil berbincang. Naruto pun memuji sahabatnya itu, yang kini mengenakan setelan jas, kemeja, dasi, celana panjang, dan sepatu pantofel yang berwarna serba hitam. Ia sedang berusaha memakai dasinya sambil menatap ke cermin yang ada di dalam lemari baju Naruto.

"Diam kau," kata Sasuke, sambil memakai dasinya.

"Pasti siapapun akan mau menjadi pasanganmu saat _Prom Night_," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Itu adalah hal yang pasti," Shikamaru memberikan komentarnya.

Entah darimana Sasuke mendapat ilham, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut ke _Prom Night_. Sebenarnya, ia ingin berkata ia tidak bisa ikut karena ia ingin menyelesaikan segala tugasnya, tapi segala tugasnya sudah selesai sebelum _Prom Night _diadakan, jadi ia bingung harus berkata apa supaya ia bisa berbohong dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Rencananya, sesampainya disana, ia akan langsung bersembunyi di suatu tempat, di pojok ruangan, sendirian, bersama ponselnya yang sudah di-_charge_ penuh dan bermain _game_ yang ia sukai dan tekuni disaat bosan dan tidak ada PR.

"Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan siapapun," kata Sasuke, mengingat semua penggemarnya adalah perempuan histeris yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Cih, pecundang~" ledek Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengajak perempuan, akan mengajak mereka langsung di tempat?" tanya Kiba.

"Memangnya kau sudah berkata pada Tamaki bahwa kau ingin berpasangan dengannya?" tanya Chouji.

"Sudah! Dan dia setuju," kata Kiba, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, "penggemar Sasuke yang satu itu ternyata gampang juga untuk ditaklukkan."

"Syukurlah, berkurang satu orang," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, yang sudah punya pasangan _Prom Night_ disini ada dua orang?" tanya Naruto, dengan maksud hanya dia dan Kiba yang sudah punya pasangan _Prom Night_.

"Aku..." Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dengan malas.

"Eh!? Dengan Temari-senpai!?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang keras, dijawab oleh anggukan dari Shikamaru.

Tidak menyimak pembicaraan para lelaki yang tidak menarik baginya, Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya untuk mencari dimana jam tangannya. Menurut ingatannya, ia membawa dasi dan jam tangannya ke kamar Naruto karena para lelaki _dorm_ 1101 sedang berkumpul di kamar Naruto, tapi ia tidak ingat dimana ia meletakkan jam tangannya, atau apakah dia benar-benar membawa jam tangannya atau tidak.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamarku sebentar," kata Sasuke pada para lelaki, yang membuat mereka sedikit bingung karena wajah Sasuke terlihat panik.

Sasuke pun berjalan naik ke lantai atas, kembali ke kamarnya untuk mencari jam tangannya. Jam tangan itu sangat berharga baginya, karena ia membelinya dengan uang yang ia tabung setelah mengumpulkan uang jajan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jam tangan itu sangat mahal, maka usahanya untuk menyeimbangkan berapa kali ia harus jajan sambil membatasi anggaran dana yang harus ia keluarkan adalah hal yang sangat susah, karena Sasuke mudah tergoda dengan barang-barang yang menarik perhatiannya dan yang ia butuhkan, seperti pakaian, aksesoris, _case _ponsel, sepatu, _gadget_ baru, servis untuk _gadget_ nya, serta nafsu makannya yang besar membuat ia mudah tergoda untuk membeli makanan atau membeli bahan makanan untuk dimasak sendiri di rumah.

"Susah..."

"Eh?"

Saat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke kamarnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sakura yang merintih pelan. Yang membuatnya heran adalah kenapa suara Sakura bisa terdengar sampai luar, yang seharusnya semua kamar kedap suara sehingga tidak bisa terdengar oleh kamar di sebelahnya atau bahkan lorong kamar.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, setelah beberapa kali pertimbangan, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi di kamar Sakura. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau melakukan ini, karena ia takut dianggap mesum kalau Sakura tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya, terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu. Namun, rasa ingin tahunya kali ini lebih tinggi dari harga dirinya.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan pintu kamar Sakura ternyata sedikit terbuka, itulah mengapa suara Sakura bisa terdengar sampai ke lorong kamar para siswa dan siswi di lantai dua. Penasaran, ia mengintip ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Sakura sedang melihat ke cermin sambil berusaha memakaikan sebuah kalung, namun ia tampak kesusahan untuk menemukan lubang di ujung kalung untuk dimasukkan ke pengait kalungnya.

Namun, hal lain membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Wajah Sakura yang telah dipoles _make-up_, tidak terlalu tebal, namun membuatnya tampak dewasa dan elegan, rambut yang dihiasi bando dengan bentuk bunga mawar putih, tubuhnya dibaluti gaun yang ia jelaskan kepada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten beberapa hari lalu; gaun _one-shoulder_ yang di bagian korsetnya berwarna putih, bagian pinggangnya ditutup dengan tali berwarna _silver_, bagian rok yang mulai dari pinggang adalah gradasi dari warna putih ke warna _hot pink_ dan panjang roknya mencapai ujung kakinya, serta sepatu berhak tinggi yang berselimutkan _glitter_ berwarna _silver_ sudah siap di samping tempat tidurnya, tidak lupa memegang dompet khusus pesta yang terbuat dari kulit dan berwarna putih polos, untuk menyimpan ponselnya dan beberapa barang berukuran kecil yang mungkin ia butuhkan.

Melihat sisi Sakura yang seperti ini adalah hal yang menakjubkan bagi Sasuke. Perasaannya kepada Sakura semakin mendalam ketika melihatnya dengan penampilannya saat ini. Kecantikannya memang tiada duanya bagi para siswa di Konoha Private School. Mungkin para siswa sekolah lain yang melihatnya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota juga terpesona, sama halnya saat Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota dan terkadang ada saja perempuan yang terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Sasuke ingin sekali mengungkapkan rasa takjubnya terhadap siswi yang satu ini dan bagaimana gadis berambut merah muda itu telah berhasil memasuki hati anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara di keluarga Uchiha ini.

Sasuke langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding di samping pintu kamar Sakura yang sedikit terbuka saat melihat siswi itu berbalik badan dan hendak mengambil ponselnya. Sakura hendak menelpon Shisui, karena ia rasa ia harus memulai pembicaraan daripada ia berkelahi dengan Shisui hanya karena Sakura tidak bersamanya disaat _Prom Night_.

Sakura pun mencari-cari kontak Shisui di dalam ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol _video call_. Ia pikir, ia harus membuat Shisui takjub dengan penampilannya saat ini, setidaknya membuat Shisui senang akan kekasihnya yang sangat cantik itu, menghibur hati lelaki itu.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya ketika _video call_ itu tersambung dan yang Sakura lihat di layar ponselnya saat ini adalah Shisui yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan dahinya ditempeli kompres.

"Hai, Sakura..." Shisui menyapa kekasihnya itu saat ia menjawab _video call_ darinya.

"Shisui-kun, kau kenapa?" daripada Sakura bertanya 'apa kau tidak apa-apa?' kepada Shisui—karena Sakura pun tahu kalau saat ini ada apa-apa dengan Shisui—maka ia langsung bertanya tentang kondisinya yang terlihat buruk saat ini.

"Aku demam..." jawab Shisui, "mungkin aku terlalu banyak begadang selain untuk belajar atau menyelesaikan PR-ku."

"Kau ini..." Sakura sangat khawatir akan keadaannya, namun ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia tanyakan...

"Jadi... kau tidak bisa datang ke acara penyambutan adik kelas?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Maafkan aku..." Shisui memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Sakura pun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak mengira kalau Shisui akan jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa menemaninya dalam acara malam ini. Disaat para murid yang berkata padanya bahwa mereka ingin melihat Sakura bergandengan dengan Shisui dalam pesta itu, Shisui harus menanggung nasib jatuh sakit dan membuat kekasihnya kecewa, walaupun penyakitnya tidak disengaja, tapi hati perempuan pastinya akan merasa kecewa.

Sakura pun mendapat sebuah ide, "Aku akan batal datang ke acara penyambutan, aku akan berganti baju dan mengurusmu—"

"Tidak usah," kata Shisui, mengerti dengan maksud Sakura yang tidak akan datang ke pesta penyambutan demi menemani kekasihnya, "aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagipula, suhu badanku tidak begitu tinggi."

"Baiklah..." kata Sakura, suaranya bergetar, hendak menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura," kata Shisui saat melihat wajah Sakura dari layar ponselnya, "kau terlihat cantik, sayang sekali jika kau sudah berdandan dengan susah payah dan dandananmu hancur hanya karena kau menangis."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura sambil tertawa pelan, lalu berusaha mengelap air matanya dengan jari telunjuknya, menghindari air matanya membasahi dan merusak dandanannya.

"Bersenang-senanglah," kata Shisui sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa makan dan minum obat, lalu istirahat yang cukup, ya," kata Sakura, mengingatkan Shisui sebagai kekasihnya.

"Oke~ kalau begitu, aku tutup ya, dadah~" kata Shisui sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Dadah~" Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya juga, lalu menutup _video_ _call_.

'_Kasihan..._' batin Sasuke, lalu ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian jam tangannya, maka ia berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Sakura.

Mendengar ada suara langkah kaki di luar kamarnya, Sakura pun menaruh ponselnya ke dalam dompet, lalu bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya sambil membawa kalung dan mengangkat bagian rok dari gaunnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara langkah kaki itu.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura langsung memanggil Sasuke dengan nama panggilan khasnya. Sasuke, yang baru saja memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, berhenti dan menoleh ke Sakura.

"Boleh tolong bantu aku pakaikan kalung ini...?" tanya Sakura, sambil menunjukkan kalung miliknya pada Sasuke.

Sedikit terkejut—namun tidak terlihat pada wajahnya—Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil kalung itu dan berkata, "berputarlah."

Sakura pun membalikkan badannya supaya Sasuke mudah untuk memasangkan kalung itu pada leher Sakura. Jantung Sasuke pun berdegup kencang saat Sakura berbalik badan dan tengkuk serta sebagian punggungnya yang mulus dan tidak tertutup oleh gaunnya itu terekspos. Namun, dalam diam, ia memakaikan kalung itu untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan berkata bahwa ia sangat cantik dan Sasuke menyukainya. Namun, putra keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru.

"Sudah," kata Sasuke setelah mengaitkan kalung itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura setelah berbalik badan lagi, menghadap ke Sasuke.

"Ano..." muncul keinginan di dalam hati Sasuke untuk mengajak Sakura untuk berpasangan dengannya di acara penyambutan yang bertemakan _Prom Night_ itu, mengetahui Sakura tidak akan pergi bersama sepupunya itu karena masalah kesehatan, namun ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana soal pasanganmu untuk _Prom Night_ yang kutanya beberapa hari lalu?" Sasuke ingin tahu jika Sakura masih mengingat pertanyaannya pada Sakura saat Sasuke mengerjakan PR fisika di ruang makan, dan jika pertanyaannya tidak mencurigakan bagi Sakura.

"Ah, itu," Sakura ingat akan hal itu, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Shisui-kun tidak bisa datang karena demam."

Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke menguping pembicaraannya dengan Shisui lewat _video call_ beberapa menit lalu, sebuah sinyal bagus bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, lalu menghela nafas dan berkata, "maukah kau pergi ke _Prom Night _bersamaku?"

"...eh?"

* * *

"Hoooooi teme!" Naruto, yang sedang bergandengan bersama Hinata, menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam _dorm_ Akatsuki. Sasuke sedang bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di samping meja dengan vas bunga berisi bunga mawar berwarna biru. _Dorm_ Akatsuki memang boleh dimasuki selama acara, namun semua ruangan seperti kamar, ruang rekreasi, ruang rapat, dan sebagainya telah dikunci, dan kuncinya dipegang oleh pengawas di _dorm_ Akatsuki, kecuali kunci kamar yang pastinya dipegang oleh pemilik kamar masing-masing. Yang terbuka hanyalah empat kamar mandi di sudut _dorm_ yang berbeda-beda. Mereka lebih memanfaatkan taman di belakang _dorm_ yang ditaruh banyak meja bundar dan kursi, sebuah panggung, dan pastinya kolam renang; walaupun tidak ada acara berenang, namun bagian luar di sekitar _dorm_ Akatsuki lah yang dipakai untuk acara ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Menunggu Itachi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat, masih dalam posisinya yang bersandaran.

"Kau tidak mau keluar?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau keluar sendirian," kata Sasuke, masih berasandaran.

"Penggemarmu, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil cekikikan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu ia bertanya, "kenapa kau kesini?"

"Hinata ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi aku menemukanmu disini sedang sendirian dan nampak bosan," kata Naruto.

"Oh," kata Sasuke saat mendengar Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke kamar mandi, "masih ada seseorang di dalam kamar mandi perempuan."

"Kau sudah lama berdiri disini, ya?" kata Naruto, mendengar sahabatnya ingat apakah ada orang di dalam kamar mandi atau tidak.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke.

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, dan sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda dengan dandanan yang sangat elegan keluar dari ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, yang ingin memeriksa jika _make-up_ nya luntur atau tidak.

"Oh, Hinata! Naruto-san!" Sakura menyapa pasangan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menyapa Sakura, dan Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan kepada Sakura.

"Ah, iya," Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke, lalu mengaitkan pergelangan tangannya di sekitar lengan Sasuke, "aku sudah selesai, ayo keluar."

Dan betapa Naruto dan Hinata terkejut saat melihat Sakura melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Mereka pikir, Sasuke positif tidak akan berpasangan dengan siapapun selama _Prom Night _dan akan menyendiri, tetapi, ia malah menggaet Sakura?

"Kami duluan, ya," kata Sasuke, sambil menoleh ke Naruto dan Hinata, menampakkan seringai khasnya dan melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!?" dan Naruto akan terus mengingat kejadian ini seumur hidupnya.

Tepat beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah Sasuke membantu memakaikan kalung di leher Sakura, Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura apakah ia akan pergi bersama Shisui ke pesta ini—yang sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak karena masalah kesehatan Shisui—dan Sakura menjawab bahwa Shisui tidak bisa pergi karena terkena demam, yang artinya ia akan pergi sendirian ke _Prom Night_. Namun, dengan seluruh keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan, sepenuhnya mengikuti kata hatnya, dan membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Sakura berpasangan degannya di _Prom Night_.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat tampan!"

"Bajunya Sasuke-kun sangat cocok untuknya!"

"Eh... bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?"

"Kemana Shisui? Kenapa ia berpasangan dengan sepupunya?"

"Ia sedang mengalami demam, bukankah wajar bila itu sepupunya sendiri?"

Berita tentang Shisui yang sedang jatuh sakit begitu cepat menyebar saat mereka kebingungan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berpasangan. Anak-anak kelas 11-B yang kenal dengan Sakura dan Shisui langsung menjelaskan bahwa Shisui sedang demam, sehingga ia tidak bisa menghadiri pesta. Para penggemar Sasuke bisa-bisa menjadi gila jika mereka mengira Sasuke merebut kekasih dari sepupunya sendiri, atau malah Sakura yang sengaja selingkuh dengan sepupu dari kekasihnya.

"Sakura, Sasuke!" sebuah suara familiar memanggil kedua siswa dan siswi yang tengah menikmati pesta tersebut, maka mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah Konan, yang sedang bergandengan bersama Itachi.

"Konan-senpai!" sahut Sakura, lalu menghampiri Konan dan Itachi bersama Sasuke.

"Kau tidak dengan Shisui?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

"Dia sedang terkena demam..." kata Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu... dan kukira adikku tidak tertarik dalam hal perempuan," ledek Itachi sambil melirik ke Sasuke.

"Berisik," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ah, itu bando mawar putih yang kau katakan kepadaku, ya?" tanya Konan, sambil menunjuk ke perhiasan rambut Sakura yang memiliki bentuk dan warna yang sama dengan hiasan rambutnya.

"Iya," jawab Sakura dengan girang.

"Lucu sekali~ hei, tolong ambilkan foto aku dengan Sakura, dong!" kata Konan, sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Itachi dan menarik Sakura, melepaskan kaitan pergelangan tangan Sakura dari lengan Sasuke.

Itachi pun mengambil ponsel Konan, lalu membuka aplikasi kamera sambil mendekat ke adik kandungnya dan berbisik, "Jujur saja, kau menyukai Sakura, ya?"

"Cih," Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi. Kelakuan Sasuke ini semakin membuat Itachi ingin menjahili adiknya.

"Aku tau dia cantik, ramah, pintar, peduli dengan sesama, menggemaskan, selera humornya tinggi, bisa memasak, disiplin, cekatan, dia sempurna," kata Itachi, sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau yang suka padanya," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik badan, memberikan punggungnya kepada Itachi. Kakak kandungnya itu pun terkekeh geli.

"Itachi, ayo~" Konan tidak sabar untuk berfoto bersama Sakura.

"Ah, oke~" Itachi pun mengambil foto Sakura dan Konan yang memakai aksesoris kepala yang sama, dua-duanya nampak cantik dan elegan dengan gaun yang mereka pakai.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura pun bergerak lagi ke tempat lain. Sasuke tidak suka keramaian, maka mereka berdua akan masuk ke dalam _dorm_ Akatsuki, naik ke lantai dua, dan melihat keramaian dari atas balkon.

"Sasuke-senpai!" seorang adik kelas menyapa Sasuke saat ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura hendak naik ke lantai dua. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Namaku Jin, aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-senpai!" seru adik kelas yang bernama Jin itu, berambut coklat muda dan dikuncir kuda.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, karena adik kelasnya yang satu ini sama saja seperti para penggemarnya yang lain.

"Uchiha-san memiliki banyak penggemar, ya..." kata Sakura dengan wajah berandai-andai.

"Un! Aku juga suka Sakura-senpai!" kata Jin dengan nada gembira.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak~" kata Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku ingin bisa menjadi murid berprestasi seperti Sakura-senpai!" seru Jin dengan wajah yang terlihat kagum dengan sosok Sakura.

"Kau harus pintar membagi waktu belajar dan waktu main, oke?" kata Sakura.

"Un!" Jin mengangguk.

"Sakura, aku ingin keatas," kata Sasuke, mengingatkan Sakura sekali lagi.

"Ah, ya," kata Sakura, "kami duluan, ya."

"Oke, senpai!" kata Jin dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Keduanya pun naik ke lantai dua _dorm_ milik anggota OSIS bernama Akatsuki ini. Banyak sekali karya-karya dan foto-foto yang dibingkai dan dipajang di dinding untuk mengenang hasil karya dan kerja keras dari anggota OSIS pada generasi-generasi sebelumnya, serta memotivasi para anggota OSIS generasi selanjutnya supaya bisa berkarya lebih baik dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat dibanding generasi sebelumnya.

"Waaah, hebat," sambil berjalan ke balkon, Sakura melihat karya-karya anggota OSIS generasi sebelumnya di lorong _dorm_, lalu ia menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, apakah kau ingin menjadi anggota OSIS untuk meneruskan kakakmu?"

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, begitu," kata Sakura, lalu menoleh lagi ke kum pulan karya di lorong kamar _dorm_ milik anggota OSIS Akatsuki ini.

Begitu mereka sampai di balkon, Sasuke dan Sakura menonton kelangsungan acara ini dari atas sambil menikmati sejuknya udara malam. Sasuke berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas balkon, dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam kantong celananya, matanya melihat ke bawah; kepada kerumunan siswa dan siswi, sementara Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sasuke sambil memegang pagar pembatas balkon, juga melihat ke kerumunan siswa dan siswi.

"Kue _pie_ kecil di lantai bawah tadi enak, ya~" kata Sakura, sambil iseng melihat ke arah meja yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Jadi, kau tidak mengambil kue itu, tadi?" tanya Sakura, sedikit terkejut.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali," kata Sakura, terkekeh pelan.

"Kau hanya makan kue _pie_, es krim rasa teh hijau, dan _lemon squash_, memangnya kau kenyang?" tanya Sasuke, mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang hanya memakan makanan pencuci mulut dan segelas minuman.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan besar," kata Sakura, "tetapi, aku ingin makan _shoyu ramen_ dengan _chicken katsu_..."

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura. Ia kira, Sakura ingin makan makanan yang sedikit berkelas.

"Ya, aku sama saja seperti perempuan biasanya," kata Sakura, "aku suka makan _ramen_,_ udon_, _oyakodon_, dan beberapa makanan lainnya, yang disajikan dalam mangkuk berukuran besar. Salah satu hobiku adalah makan."

Walaupun menyukai makanan, bentuk badan Sakura tetap saja teratur. Tidak begitu kurus, tidak gemuk, namun berisi. Ia menyukai aktivitas olahraga di dalam rumahnya sehingga badannya tetap bergerak.

"Oh, begitu," hal lain tentang Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ingatan Sasuke. _Yes_!

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi makan _ramen_ bersama, kapan-kapan," kata Sakura, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura, ia pun melihat kepada siswi yang tingginya mencapai ujung hidungnya itu. Siswi yang serba sempurna, disukai banyak orang, digilai para siswa di sekolahnya, dan dia sendiri sudah membuktikan kenapa para siswa mau menjadi pacar Sakura. Siswi ini mempunyai segalanya yang menjadi kriteria perempuan yang menurutnya cocok untuk menjadi orang yang menemaninya.

"Sakura..." dengan suaranya yang pelan, Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh, sedikit mendongak ke Sasuke.

.

.

"_Kau.._."

.

.

"_...cantik._"

* * *

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEW segini dulu deh yang aku bisa tulis QwQ hai, di akhir penulisan fanfic ini, aku baru aja masuk ke tahap uas. Mohon doanya ya untuk dua minggu kedepan QAQ btw di chapter kemaren tuh aku bingung mau tulis nama Genyuumaru gimana, di wikia nya Naruto tulisannya Gen'yuumaru, di anime nya tulisannya Gennyuumaru, aku males nulis panjangpanjang tapi cara spelling namanya itu Gen-yuu-maru kok, bukan Ge-nyuu-maru :3

Mari bales review chapter tiga :3

**Luca Marvell**: Yak! Sasuke dateng sama Sakura. Shisui, hmmm... suka gak yaaa :3 selingkuh gak yaaa AwA

**IndahP**: Ehuehue maafkan akuuuu QAQ disini udah kucoba banyakin, doudesuka? :3

**aka-chan**: Arigatoooou *^*

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**: Salam kenal! Aduh, makasih banyak, walopun aku masih belajar dari baca fanfic author lainnya buat improve soal pendeskripsian, tapi kalo menurutmu bagus aku udah cukup seneng ^^ wkwk maaf ya jadi greget gituu, hmmm untuk beberapa part di fanfic ini sih aku mau coba nyakitin hati Sakura untuk beberapa chapter :3 iyaa aku usahain tulistulis kalo ada waktu luang diselasela uas yaa ^^

**Nikechaann**: Hai, ganbarimasu~

**misakiken**: Bosen gak yaaa AwA okidoki~

Okei, sampai bertemu di chapter 5, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYAAAAAAAA AwA


	5. Page 5: Broken Cherry

YES CHAPTER 5 DEKIMASHITAAAAA :"3 trus uas selesai! Alhamdulillah, kali ini pengen banget IP meningkat~ dan dari entah kapan tau(?) aku lagi rewatch Naruto dari episode 1 yang belom shippuuden dan sekarang udah sampe shippuuden episode... 100... berapa ya... lupa QAQ maa, sassoku hajimemashouka~

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING**:  
AU, typo nyelip, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 5: Broken Cherry_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

Siang yang cerah dan cukup sibuk di Konoha Private School, jam istirahat makan siang sedang berlangsung, yang pastinya banyak murid yang mondar-mandir di sekitar sekolah. Membaca buku di perpustakaan, menyicil PR, belajar sebelum ulangan harian, melakukan tugas masing-masing klub walaupun diluar jamnya, berdiskusi bersama teman atau kelompok belajarnya, mengobrol, membaca majalah bersama teman, makan siang, menonton film, membaca novel, bermain dengan ponselnya, bermain di lapangan sekolah, keliling sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Kelas 11-A saat ini dalam keadaan yang cukup ramai. Para siswi sedang makan siang bersama, ada yang sambil menggosip, atau sambil menonton sebuah film bersama-sama lewat _portable dvd player_, para siswa ada yang bermain _game_ sambil menghubungkan _game_ itu ke perangkat _game_ satu sama lain, mengobrol sambil makan siang, seperti kumpulan laki-laki yang satu ini.

"Yang menyebalkan itu saat Taisa muncul! Masa, baru di awal permainan, langsung berkelahi!" sahut Kiba penuh emosi.

Ya, saat ini kumpulan siswa yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, dan Idate, alias perkumpulan siswa _dorm_ 1101, sedang berkumpul, duduk mengitari kursi Naruto. Ada yang menarik kursi untuk duduk di sela-sela antara meja ke meja atau duduk di kursi di depan Naruto yang kosong, dan ada yang duduk di atas meja di sebelah kiri, kanan, dan depan meja Naruto yang kebetulan kosong. Karena bangku Sasuke tepat di belakang Naruto, ia hanya tinggal duduk di atas mejanya.

Mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah _game_ yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh perusahaan pembuat _game_ nomor satu di dunia. Judul dari _game_ itu adalah _Shisekai_, singkatan dari _Shinobi Sekai_, dimainkan dengan perangkat _game_ yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana.

"Mengalahkan Aoi itu susah..." kata Chouji, sambil memakan keripik kentang dengan bumbu _barbeque_.

"Lah, kau tidak membeli _special tools_ di _tool shop_? Itu efektif untuk mengalahkan Aoi," sahut Lee.

"Aku baru saja memainkannya sampai di _level_ yang musuhnya Bando, karena aku meninggalkan sejumlah PR..." kata Idate.

"Kalian tahu tidak cara mendapatkan Komachi sebagai pasukan tambahan? Aku sudah di _level_ sebelas tapi belum mendapatkan Komachi," kata Neji.

"Kau harus mengalahkan lima musuh di _jackpot bank_ di kota yang dikunjungi di _level_ sepuluh sampai lima belas di _story mode_," kata Naruto, sambil melahap _onigiri_-nya yang berisi daging ikan salmon.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan Shisekai?" sebuah perkumpulan siswa lainnya dari _dorm_ 1102 mendengar pembicaraan siswa _dorm_ 1101 tentang _game_ yang populer itu, seperti yang ditanyakan oleh salah satu siswa bernama Abiru, siswa berambut coklat tua dan gondrong, dan mereka ingin ikut mengobrol bersama.

"Iya! Ayo, ayo, merapat!" ajak Naruto, sehingga seluruh siswa kelas 11-A kini berkumpul di sekitar meja Naruto.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, murid kelas 11-A kini semakin dekat dengan satu sama lain, rasa ingin bersatu dan menolong sesama mereka semakin kuat. Para siswa jadi sering mengobrol bersama, saling mengunjungi _dorm_ mereka yang bersebelahan, bermain ke suatu tempat sebelum kembali ke _dorm_ seusai sekolah, aktif mengobrol di _group chat_ via aplikasi Shimei, bekerjasama dengan baik dalam hal-hal yang mengharuskan semua murid di dalam satu kelas untuk berpartisipasi, dan lain-lain. Mereka juga mengantisipasi dari terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di kelas, seperti mencegah tindakan _ijime_, konflik antar murid atau murid dengan guru, saling mengingatkan jika ada PR atau ulangan, dan lain-lain. Pekerjaan Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas menjadi ringan.

"Aku sedikit tertipu saat story mode dengan Tsukino..." kata Nobori, siswa berambut pendek, berwarna coklat, yang mengarah ke kanan.

"Dia lucu, tapi ternyata salah satu dari musuh," kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, kaaaan!?" kata seluruh siswa secara bersamaan. Sepertinya, mereka punya setidaknya satu pendapat yang sama di dalam _game_ ini.

"Apakah diantara kalian ada yang sudah tamat dan mengalahkan Malice?" tanya Shino.

"Aku sudah! Perjuangannya tidak mudah," kata salah satu siswa bernama Tsuchino, berambut model _army cut_; nyaris botak di sisi kiri, kanan, dan bagian bawah kepala, namun tersisa banyak dan tertata di atas-tengah kepala, berwarna hitam.

"Kau serius!?" Naruto hampir melompat dari kursinya, mendengar ada salah satu siswa yang sudah menyelesaikan game yang _story mode_ nya mencapai lima puluh _chapter_ dengan satu _chapter_-nya yang sangat panjang.

"Iya," jawab Tsuchino, "triknya adalah kau harus sengaja melawan musuh yang bertemu denganmu dalam perjalanan, dan bukan malah kabur, atau terima tantangan dari _fighting class_ di tiap kota supaya _level_ karaktermu cepat naik dan akan lebih mudah untuk melawan Malice."

"Aku selalu melakukan itu," tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia sudah dan sedang melakukan saran yang diberikan oleh Tsuchino supaya lebih mudah melawan bos yang paling kuat di dalam _game_ tersebut.

"Itu bagus!" kata Tsuchino.

"Aku baru sampai di _level_ Tenrou Enzo," kata seorang siswa berambut kuning tua, bermodel berantakan dan menutupi mata kanannya, dan berbola mata ungu.

"Itu masih jauh dibandingkan dengan aku yang baru sampai di _level_ Gensui," timpal Gaara.

"Kapan-kapan, kita semua bawa _Sobie_ dan bermain bersama saat jam istirahat, yuk!" kata siswa bernama Karashi, berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat, diikat ekor kuda, menyebutkan nama perangkat yang digunakan untuk memainkan _game_ tersebut.

"Ayo!" sahut Naruto.

"Huh, Sakura lama, ya," kata Ino, sambil menatap ke luar jendela, menunggu sahabatnya yang entah pergi kemana, walaupun Sakura sempat berkata bahwa ia akan segera kembali.

"Bukan karena urusan PR, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan," jawab Ino, sambil menoleh pada Hinata, "bahkan dia tidak menyebutkan alasan apapun."

"Apa karena Shisui, ya?" tanya Tenten, mengira-ngira.

"Yaa... siapa yang tahu," kata Ino, menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian menonton episode keenam dari drama _Koi wa Moumoku_ semalam?" tanya Tenten, ingin berbagi cerita dan pendapat tentang serial drama populer yang baru saja ia tonton semalam.

"Aku menontonnya!" kata Ino, mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku sudah siap untuk _streaming_ drama itu dari _laptop_-ku, tapi aku tertidur..." kata Hinata.

"Ya, karena televisi hanya ada di ruang keluarga, maka satu-satunya cara untuk menonton di kamar adalah dengan _streaming_, kan!" kata Ino. Memang, televisi hanya diletakkan di ruang keluarga, dengan tujuan para murid mau berkumpul dan berkomunikasi sambil menonton. Yang dikhawatirkan adalah jika televisi ada di dalam kamar tiap murid, maka murid akan merasa malas untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Untung saja _wi-fi_-nya kencang..." kata Hinata, terkekeh.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka peran dari Kazahana Koyuki-san akan ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh peran dari pacarnya..." kata Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata, terkejut akan apa yang terjadi di dalam serial drama tersebut.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka, padahal aku sangat mendukung mereka," kata Tenten.

Selagi segala macam aktivitas berlangsung di dalam kelas 11-A, siswi yang daritadi dicari oleh para sahabatnya, yaitu Sakura, masuk ke dalam kelas, membawa _shouyu_ dalam dua _sachet_ kecil, yang sepertinya ia dapatkan setelah bernegosiasi dengan penjual makanan di kantin, untuk _bentou_ yang ia bawa hari ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia harus melewati segala macam cara dalam proses negosiasi tersebut, supaya ia bisa mendapatkan _shouyu_ itu. Untung saja pemilik kantin itu baik dan mengenal sosok Sakura yang baik, dan akhirnya ia berpikir bahwa dua sachet _shouyu_ tidak begitu merugikan jika diberikan dengan gratis, karena ia masih punya banyak, termasuk di dalam botol kecil yang ia letakkan di bagian meja kantinnya, supaya para murid datang ke bagian kantinnya untuk menuangkan _shouyu_ atau melihat menu lain untuk membeli dan menambah makanan.

Sakura masuk lewat pintu bagian belakang kelas, supaya ia langsung berjalan lurus ke bangkunya, melewati loker murid, rak-rak buku, dan madding yang terletak di belakang kelas, serta melewati bagian belakang dari barisan bangku di kelas. Melewati barisan belakang bangku, berarti ia harus melewati bangku Sasuke sebelum sampai ke bangkunya.

Menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang masuk ke kelas, Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu belakang kelas dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sakura. Merasakan ada sepasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya, Sakura pun menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menoleh kepadanya.

"Uchiha-san!" sapa Sakura dengan senyuman, sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya pelan kepada Sasuke. Perlakuannya itu secara tidak sadar membuat para siswa menoleh ke arahnya, lalu ke arah Sasuke.

"Aa," Sasuke menjawab sapaan Sakura, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Hanya kepalanya, bukan punggungnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia merespon sapaan Sakura.

"Oi, teme!" melihat kejadian itu, Naruto menyenggol pelan lutut sahabatnya itu dengan sikunya.

"Ow, apa, dobe?" Sasuke terkejut dengan perlakuan jahil Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya kau dan Sakura-chan semakin dekat, ya?" kata Naruto, sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A-Apa? Wajar kan, sebagai teman sekelasnya," kata Sasuke, mencari alasan, berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dari wajahnya.

"Teman sekelas katamu?" sahut Kiba, tertarik melihat Sasuke menjawab sapaan seorang perempuan yang bukan seorang guru. Wajar jika Sasuke menjawab sapaan seorang guru perempuan, atau malah menyapa duluan, karena ia harus menjunjung tinggi kesopanan seperti para murid lainnya, dengan mengucapkan "selamat pagi", "selamat siang", atau "selamat sore" sambil membungkukkan punggungnya. Namun, untuk pertama kali dalam seluruh jumlah berapa tahun ia bersekolah, Sasuke menjawab sapaan seorang siswi.

"Kalau kau punya sesuatu dengan Sakura, katakan saja~" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Belakangan ini aku juga melihat Sasuke-san mengobrol dengan Sakura-san walaupun hanya dalam waktu yang singkat saat pelajaran olahraga..." kata Abiru, menambahkan.

"Oh! Materi tentang basket, ya? Saat kita bertanding, walaupun Sakura dan Sasuke berbeda tim, saat Sakura jatuh, Sasuke menolongnya..." kata Hibachi, siswa berambut coklat muda dan panjang, ditutup dengan _beanie_ berwarna biru muda.

"Itu karena hanya aku yang ada di dekatnya saat itu!" Sasuke mencoba menyangkalnya, padahal, saat itu, selain Sasuke, Tenten juga berada tidak jauh dari dimana Sakura terjatuh, namun Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk menolong Sakura.

"Ah! Akhir-akhir ini, kalau kalian secara tidak sengaja melihat satu sama lain saat makan bersama-sama, kalian akan tersenyum..." Idate menambahkan hal yang ia lihat saat makan bersama di ruang makan sekaligus dapur dorm 1101.

"Sasuke, kau menyukai Sakura?" bisik Neji.

"T-Tidak!" Sasuke membantah pertanyaan itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia sadar betul bahwa ia sepenuhnya peduli dan selalu memperhatikan Sakura.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu~" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah cengiran, telah membuat para sahabatnya itu menunggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" tanya Ino, sedikit jengkel.

"Hanya mencari cara agar mendapatkan _shouyu_ secara gratis tanpa membeli makanan di kantin untuk _bentou_ hari ini," Sakura menunjukkan dua buah _sachet_ berisi _shouyu_.

"Memangnya kau membawa apa hari ini?" tanya Tenten, penasaran akan menu yang dibawa Sakura, sampai meminta _shouyu_ di kantin.

"Yaitu..." Sakura meletakkan _shouyu_-nya, membuka _furoshiki_ yang melapisi kotak _bentou_ nya, lalu membuka kotak _bentou_-nya yang berwarna merah muda dengan gambar seekor kucing.

"_Jyaaaaan_! _Tamago kake gohan_!"

Dapat dilihat saat ini, bahwa isi _bentou_ Sakura hanyalah nasi dan telur mentah yang belum dipecahkan. Untung saja ukuran tinggi dan lebar kotak _bentou_ milik Sakura cocok untuk membawa telur tersebut, sehingga telur tidak terlalu tertekan dan masih mempunyai ruang sedikit saat _bentou_ milik Sakura masuk ke dalam tas dan tak sengaja bergoyang-goyang atau tertimpa barang lainnya di dalam tas. Sakura hanya tinggal memecahkan telur tersebut ke atas nasi, lalu menuangkan _shouyu_ ke atasnya untuk menambah sedikit rasa, dan jadilah _tamago kake gohan_!

"Sederhana sekali..." Ino mengira makanan Sakura sangat rumit, karena yang ia tahu Sakura suka sekali membuat _bentou_ dengan bahan makanan yang cukup banyak dan menatanya dengan rumit.

"Tapi enak..." kata Hinata, melihat ke telur yang akan dipecahkan Sakura.

Sakura pun membenturkan cangkang telur itu ke bibir kotak _bentou_-nya untuk membuat retakan, lalu membelahnya dan menuangkan seisi telur itu dengan sempurna ke atas nasinya.

"Bulat sempurna!" kata Hinata, melihat telur yang dipecahkan Sakura tidak kehilangan bentuknya.

Ia mengaduk telur itu dengan nasinya, lalu menuangkan dua _sachet shouyu_ ke atas telur yang telah bercampur dengan nasi, lalu mengaduknya lagi hingga rata. Setelah itu, Sakura bergegas membuang cangkang telur itu ke dalam tempat sampah di luar kelas, lalu kembali lagi ke bangkunya untuk makan.

"_Itadakimaaaasu_!" kata Sakura setelah mengambil sumpitnya, lalu mulai memakan tamago kake gohan buatannya itu.

"Ada-ada saja, Sakura ini," kata Tenten, lalu hendak menyuapi mulutnya dengan _bentou_-nya yang berisi daging belut, beberapa sayur, dan nasi.

"Sakuraaaa!" para siswi menghampiri Sakura yang sedang asik melahap makanannya. Sakura menoleh ke kerumunan siswi itu dengan tatapan yang sangat polos dan pipinya yang menggembung karena menyimpan makanan di dalamnya.

'Dia adalah siswi yang diidamkan para lelaki, tapi reaksinya sangat konyol...' Ino tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

'L-Lucu~' Hinata malah berpikir bahwa reaksi Sakura terlihat natural dan lucu.

"Kau harus tahu!" kata seorang siswi yang bernama Yukimi, berambut panjang dan bergelombang, berwarna coklat.

Sakura mengunyah dan menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya, lalu bertanya pada para siswi teman sekelasnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi, Samui menghampiri kelas 11-C untuk mengobrol dengan Karui," Yukimi melirik pada Samui, siswi berambut pendek model _bob_, berwarna kuning pirang, berponi rata, menutupi dahinya.

"Aku melihat siswa kelas 11-C menulis surat cinta untukmu," kata Samui.

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut. Walaupun sudah punya kekasih, masih banyak siswa yang masih berharap untuk menginginkannya. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, tetapi tetap saja membuat Sakura terkejut. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah siswa itu berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Shisui.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura, penasaran dengan siswa itu.

"Muku," Samui menyebutkan siswa kelas C yang menuliskan surat kepada Sakura, siswa tampan berambut hitam dan panjang, dengan poninya yang panjang dan membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya dan dikuncir ekor kuda di belakang.

"Wah, dia lucu juga, kok," kata Tenten.

"Siapa tau dia bisa menggantikan Shisui?" kata Ino sambil cengengesan.

"Hei, aku tidak boleh seperti itu..." Sakura tertawa garing.

"Dan, katanya, dia memamerkan surat cinta itu kepada teman-temannya di kelas C," kata Saya, siswi berambut panjang berwarna biru muda yang diikat dua, menjadi _twintail_, dan poni rata.

"Apakah Shisui-kun ada disitu? Apakah dia melihat itu?" tanya Sakura pada Samui, penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Tidak, Shisui kebetulan sedang ke toilet. Saat dia kembali ke kelas, Muku menyembunyikannya lagi," jawab Samui.

"Syukurlah..." Sakura menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya.

"Mungkin dia akan memberikan surat cinta itu seusai sekolah," kata Tamao, siswi dengan rambut yang lumayan panjang, berwarna coklat muda, yang diikat _twintail_ dengan poni rata seperti Saya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kan, kau sudah punya kekasih," kata siswi berambut ungu muda yang panjang dan dikepang, bernama Sana.

"Aku harus menghadapinya, mau tidak mau..." kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ah, Sakura-san akhir-akhir ini menjadi dekat dengan Sasuke-san, ya?" timpal Ryuuzetsu, siswi berambut panjang, berwarna putih, dengan poninya yang menutupi mata sebelah kanan, dan berbola mata abu-abu.

"Sasuke, tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin mengaku," para siswa masih berusaha membuat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dengan suara yang pelan supaya Sakura sendiri tidak mendengarnya, menjaga Sasuke dari malu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba peduli dan mau berbicara dengan seorang siswi di sekolahnya adalah hal yang sangat langka, bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mau berbicara dengan seorang siswi di sekolahnya, atau bahkan perempuan yang disekitar umurnya yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Selain dengan ibunya, berbicara dengan para saudara, bibi, atau nenek di keluarga Uchiha—yang jelas-jelas berlawanan jenis dengan Sasuke—sudah menjadi hal biasa. Apalagi dengan para pelayan toko dan guru di sekolah yang berlawanan jenis, karena mau tidak mau ia harus berbicara dengan mereka. Tapi dengan seorang siswi atau perempuan biasa? Jarang.

"T-Tidak ada hal khusus!" kata Sasuke, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhiri topik tersebut.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa bergandengan dengan Sakura-chan saat _Prom Night_?" tanya Naruto, penasaran dengan bagaimana cara Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Sakura untuk menjadi pasangannya saat pesta penyambutan adik kelas mereka.

"Itu bukan untuk konsumsi publik," kata Sasuke, semakin mengunci rapat mulutnya.

"Sasuke berpasangan dengan Sakura saat _Prom Night_?" tanya Karashi. Sepertinya, tidak semua tahu tentang ini, secara Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di balkon _dorm_ Akatsuki.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau pasti merasakan sesuatu padanya kan?" goda Kiba.

"D-Dia memang cantik, seperti apa yang para siswa lain katakan, pendapatku dengan kalian sama," kata Sasuke.

"Ohohoho~" Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, itu..." setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ryuuzetsu, Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wajar kan, jika aku menjadi akrab dengan saudara-saudara dari kekasihku sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke itu, kan, tipe orang yang jarang sekali mau berbicara dengan perempuan," kata Pakura, siswi berambut hijau yang dicepol, poninya membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya dengan gradasi warna oranye di bagian itu.

"Emm... aku tidak yakin soal itu," kata Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau merasa spesial, dong, bagi Sasuke, jika Sasuke mau berbicara denganmu," kata Ino.

"Sudah, sudah, aku masih berpacaran dengan Shisui-kun..." kata Sakura, mencoba mengakhiri topik mereka saat ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang menjadi lebih dekat setelah acara penyambutan adik kelas mereka yang bertemakan _Prom Night_ itu. Tak sedikit kesempatan yang didapatkan oleh mereka untuk mengobrol, entah itu hanya sebentar atau lama. Di dalam _dorm_, saat mereka kebetulan berada di ruang yang sama, mereka akan mengobrol tentang apapun. Mereka juga sering menyapa satu sama lain di lingkungan dalam sekolah, saat yang lainnya tidak ada dan mereka kebetulan berpapasan. Terkadang, saat pelajaran olahraga pun, Sasuke membantu Sakura, secara siswa itu terkenal sebagai siswa paling atletis dan diminta oleh guru olahraga untuk membimbing para siswa yang masih kurang, tapi tetap saja, jika menolong perempuan, kini ia menjadi pilih-pilih, atau lebih tepatnya hanya ingin menolong Sakura.

Mereka sendiri sebenarnya sadar akan kedekatan mereka, dan mereka merasa nyaman-nyaman saja saat mereka berinteraksi. Sasuke jarang sekali berbicara, namun ekspresinya tersalurkan lewat segala macam perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepada Sakura. Sakura lebih sering berekspresi lewat kata-kata, membiarkan Sasuke mendengarkannya, namun itu bukanlah hal yang menjengkelkan Sasuke. Ia malah senang mendengarkan Sakura berbicara. Namun, keduanya juga masih sadar akan posisi masing-masing, yang hanya merupakan sepupu dari kekasih, atau kekasih dari sepupu. Mereka tidak mungkin menjadi lebih dekat dari ini, karena mereka masih punya akal sehat yang berkata bahwa mereka harus menghargai seseorang yang menjadi penghubung mereka.

"Tapi, sekarang aku jadi jarang melihatmu bersama Shisui..." kata Tamao.

"Dulu, kan, saat kelas sepuluh, Shisui sering memanggilmu dari pintu depan kelas," kata Ryuuzetsu, yang dulu sekelas dengan Sakura saat kelas sepuluh.

"Kalian sukses membuat para murid di kelas sepuluh dulu menjadi cemburu dengan hubungan kalian yang begitu menggemaskan," puji Kurotsuchi, siswi berambut hitam dan bermodel cepak.

"Eh, kalian cemburu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Kalian terlalu manis, hampir saja aku terkena diabetes," kata Ryuuzetsu.

"Eeeeh? Shisui sering mengunjungi Sakura saat istirahat waktu tahun pelajaran yang lalu?" tanya Sana, yang tidak sekelas dengan Sakura saat kelas sepuluh.

"Bahkan berpacaran di depan kelas! Kami semua cemburu melihat mereka berdua," kata Tenten.

"Hehe, maafkan aku~" kata Sakura, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, kau yakin kau akan menghadapi Muku?" tanya Yukimi.

"Kupikir, aku harus membuat dia mengerti..." jawab Sakura.

"Bahaya," kata Ino, "Muku adalah orang yang keras kepala."

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau tidak bisa jika hanya sekedar mengingatkannya," kata Pakura.

"Dia orang yang cukup keras kepala, lho," kata Saya.

"Dia bebal, apalagi kalau targetnya itu kau dan kau datang kepadanya sendirian," kata Samui.

"Mau kutemani?" Ino menawarkan diri. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau sahabatnya itu disakiti atau berada dalam bahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "aku bisa menanganinya sendiri.

"Teme, kau harus bicara banyak denganku!" kata Naruto, sambil menyenggol lutut Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk apa? Tch!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku serius," bisik Naruto sambil memasang senyum tipis. Sasuke pun menatap pada Naruto, berusaha menyerap arti dari ekspresi Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," kata Kiba, "kau selalu dipanggil siswa tertampan di sekolah ini, pasti dia akan menerimamu jika kau memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Cih, sama saja," kata Sasuke.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa kegiatan belajar dan mengajar di semua kelas sudah berakhir. Saatnya bagi murid untuk pulang ke rumah dan _dorm_ masing-masing, dan guru-guru untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tetapi, masih ada murid yang menetap di sekolah, entah itu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol bersama teman sebelum pulang, aktivitas klub, menonton aktivitas klub, dan lain-lain.

Sakura adalah salah satu dari para murid yang harus menetap. Gosip yang menyebar tentang siswa dari kelas 11-C membuat surat cinta untuknya. Yang lebih buruk lagi, bisa saja isi surat itu adalah pernyataan cinta dari siswa itu kepada Sakura. Yang lebih, lebih buruk lagi, siswa itu adalah teman sekelas kekasih Sakura, yaitu Shisui, tapi ia tidak mengetahui itu. Sebenarnya, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Sakura ingin seseorang untuk menemaninya. Ia sudah menghubungi Shisui lewat Shimei, tetapi Shisui berkata bahwa ia mempunyai urusan lain, walaupun ia masih akan menetap di sekolah, jadi bila ada apa-apa, Sakura hanya tinggal menghubungi Shisui dan bertanya dimana ia berada sekarang.

Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang baru saja menutup resleting tasnya dan menggantungkan tas itu di bahunya.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke sambil menghampirinya, sementara Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat itu sedikit tercengang, tetapi mereka memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa kau ada aktivitas klub setelah ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa, instruktur karate," jawab Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke sudah mengambil gelar sabuk hitam dalam berbagai macam olahraga bela diri sejak usia dini. Mengetahui prestasinya, instruktur dari pihak guru sekolah meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi instruktur dari pihak murid untuk meringankan beban latihan.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto, yang masih berada di dekat Sasuke, langsung bertanya, "Kau ingin mengadakan belajar bersama lagi?"

"Umm... tidak," jawab Sakura, mencari alibi supaya tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, namun tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, "bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-san?"

"Aku ada di klub basket! Tapi, latihan klub basket bukan hari ini, jadi aku akan pulang ke _dorm_," kata Naruto.

Sebenarnya, dengan keadaan Naruto yang bebas ini bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura untuk menemaninya jika Muku berbuat sesuatu yang aneh kepadanya saat Sakura berusaha mengatakan padanya bahwa Sakura tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta dari Muku. Namun, jika dipikir lagi, Naruto cukup berisik, jadi Sakura pikir lebih baik ia tidak usah mengajak Naruto jika ia tidak mau hal ini bocor ke murid-murid lainnya.

"Oh, begitu, aku hanya penasaran," kata Sakura sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

"Sampai nanti, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil tetap melihatnya sampai Sakura tidak terlihat lagi di dalam kelas, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang terus menoleh dan mengikuti jejaknya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura. Tidak jauh dari situ, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menatap Sakura dengan kasihan.

"Apa kita ikuti dia secara diam-diam saja?" tanya Tenten.

"Lebih baik kita percaya pada Sakura..." kata Hinata, diikuti oleh anggukan dari Ino dan Tenten.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang menukar _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatu biasa miliknya, sebuah _flat shoes_ dengan hak setinggi satu centimeter dan hiasan bunga mawar yang tidak begitu besar di kedua ujung sepatunya, di bagian sepatu yang menutupi jari-jari kakinya. Ia melangkah keluar gedung sekolah dengan was-was, mengawasi jika ada siswa yang bernama Muku memanggil atau menghampirinya.

"H-Haruno Sakura-san!"

Dan, benar saja. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sakura pun langsung menoleh.

"A-Ah, Muku-san..." Sakura berhasil tertangkap oleh Muku, sehingga sekarang ia mau tidak mau menghadapi siswa itu sendirian. Jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Muku, ia mungkin bisa berjalan pulang ke _dorm_ dengan aman.

"Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" kata Muku sedikit malu.

"Umm..." Sakura benar-benar ragu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak ada satupun murid yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka semua jauh, dan mereka tidak memandang ke arah Sakura dan Muku saat ini. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Apa boleh buat, Sakura memang terjebak dengan Muku saat ini.

"Iya, tapi sebentar saja, ya," kata Sakura.

"Un," kata Muku, "kalau begitu, ikuti aku."

Muku pun meminta Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura mengikuti langkah Muku sambil was-was, sengaja memisah jaraknya dengan Muku sebanyak tiga langkah kaki, menjaga diri jika tiba-tiba Muku melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Disini saja," mereka berhenti pada halaman belakang sekolah yang terdapat banyak semak-semak, tepat berada di sebelah lapangan baseball yang hari ini tidak dipakai karena tidak ada jadwal latihan klub baseball.

"Sakura-san..." Muku mencoba memulai pembicaraan sambil menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sakura melihat ke arahnya penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"C-Cantik..." lanjut Muku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"T-Terima kasih!" jawab Sakura, sedikit terkejut, namun ia tanggapi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dan Sakura-san sangat pintar..." kata Muku, sambil membuang muka.

"Ah, tidak juga," kata Sakura merendahkan diri, "pasti masih banyak orang lain yang lebih pintar dariku."

"Tidak perlu merendah," kata Muku.

"Maaf," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar mengagumi Sakura-san, atas prestasi yang dicapai, membuat para murid menyukai Sakura-san, mempunyai banyak teman, dipercaya oleh para guru di sekolah, pasti orang tua Sakura-san juga bangga memiliki anak seperti Sakura-san," kata Muku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kuharap sih begitu," kata Sakura, sambil memikirkan apakah kedua orang tuanya senang akan apa yang dimiliki oleh kedua anaknya saat ini.

"Apakah dirimu sendiri merasa bangga dengan dirimu yang sekarang?" tanya Muku, penasaran.

"Eh? Hmm," Sakura berpikir keras, "sedikit bangga, dan aku bersyukur atas semua ini. Tetapi, aku juga ingin mengembangkan diriku lebih jauh lagi, supaya aku bisa sukses di dunia kerja dan memiliki keluarga yang harmonis di masa depan," lanjutnya.

"Semangatmu menggebu-gebu, ya," kata Muku, menjadi lebih kagum kepada Sakura setelah mendengar apa yang siswi itu katakan.

"Hehe, tidak juga," kata Sakura.

"Etto..." Muku pun mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana seragamnya, yaitu sebuah amplop kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang was-was, sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa maksud dari amplop itu, tetapi berpura-pura tidak tahu untuk melihat apakah yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu benar atau tidak.

"Ini..." Muku merentangkan tangannya untuk memberikan amplop itu kepada Sakura, "terimalah perasaanku yang kutulis di dalam amplop ini. Kau boleh membacanya dulu lalu menjawabnya..."

Muku memberikan amplop itu kepada Sakura. Dengan penuh rasa takut, Sakura mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya secara perlahan, dan mengambil secarik kertas kecil berwarna hijau muda di dalamnya. Ia pun membaca isi surat itu di dalam hati.

* * *

_Haruno Sakura-san,_

_Aku selalu terkagum saat melihatmu, bukan hanya karena paras cantikmu, tetapi karena kecerdasan, keramahan, wibawa, keberanian, semangat, kepedulian, dan keahlianmu._

_Aku selalu ingin berbicara dan menjadi temanmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa karena perbedaan yang begitu besar diantara kau dan aku, dan sampai saat ini, kita hanya mengenal sebatas nama,_

_Namun akhirnya aku berpikir untuk memberanikan diri, karena aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku,_

_Aku sangat menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi milikku?_

_\- Muku_

* * *

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika membaca isi dari surat yang ditulis dan diberikan oleh Muku. Apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya memang benar. Tangannya bergemetar ketika membaca isi surat itu, apalagi pertanyaan di akhir surat itu. Sampai saat ini, dia hanya mendengar sebatas pernyataan suka dari para siswa di sekolahnya, karena mereka semua tau akan hubungan Sakura dan Shisui dan mereka menghormati pasangan itu, tidak ada niat untuk merebut Sakura dari Shisui. Tidak ada yang senekat Muku yang menyatakan perasaan sekaligus meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya.

"Ukh..." Sakura menjadi sangat panik, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jika ada yang menemaninya, mungkin saat ini dia sudah dibela oleh siapapun itu yang menemaninya. Tetapi, dia hanya sendirian.

"Sakura-san?" Muku menjadi bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat panik.

"T-Terima kasih," kata Sakura, badan dan suaranya bergetar.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Muku, sangat menanti jawaban dari Sakura atas permintaannya.

"Aku... tidak bisa," jawab Sakura, mulai menangis.

"Aku benar-benar tulus menyukaimu, Sakura-san," Muku mengambil langkah maju, mendekati Sakura, dengan ekspresi yang sedih.

"Muku, jangan," kata Sakura, mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauhi Muku, "aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, Sakura-san?" Muku memang orang yang keras kepala, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman Sakura. Mungkin akan sangat susah untuk menghapus keinginan Muku.

"Aku masih bersama Shisui-kun, aku masih menyayanginya," kata Sakura, bertekad untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Shisui, walaupun ia tau bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini berada di dalam fase 'bosan'.

"Tetapi aku bisa lebih dari Shisui, Sakura-san," kata Muku, memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak, kumohon, Muku, hentikan..." kata Sakura, membiarkan air matanya mengalir terus menerus.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyayangi orang seperti Shisui?" tanya Muku.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari kesedihanku, dia orang yang sangat baik dan penyayang, dia selalu jujur padaku, dia selalu ada disaat aku butuh," kata Sakura, memaksakan senyuman sambil mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan bersama Shisui.

"Dia lebih dari apa yang aku butuhkan, dan kurasa dia lah yang terbaik untukku," lanjut Sakura, berusaha tegar.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Sakura-san..." kata Muku, menjadi sedih mendengarkan alasan Sakura masih menyayangi Shisui.

"Hah...?" Sakura pun dibuat bingung dengan apa yang Muku barusan katakan. Ia tidak tau apa-apa?

"Shisui berubah, Sakura, manusia berubah," kata Muku.

"Apa maksudmu?" emosi Sakura meluap, seakan-akan Muku ingin menjelek-jelekkan Shisui didepan Sakura.

"Shisui tidak lagi menjadi orang yang dulu masih menunjukkan rasa sayang dan bangganya dihadapan kami," Muku menjelaskan sesuatu yang ia rasa aneh dari Shisui.

"Ia tau ia mendapatkan _chat_ darimu, tapi ia mengabaikannya, bahkan seringkali kita yang memaksanya untuk membuka dan membalasnya, baru ia akan balas."

"..."

"Dia tak tersenyum saat kami menyebut namamu."

"..."

"Dia selalu mengubah pembicaraan begitu kami mulai membicarakanmu."

"..."

"Kami tak lagi mendengarnya merasa bangga karena memilikimu."

"..."

"Pasti sekarang ia mulai jarang memberikan kabar, kan? Membatalkan rencana berpergian bersamamu untuk alasan lain, kan? Jarang menepati janjinya? Menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya?"

"..."

"Sekarang, Shisui itu—"

"CUKUP!"

Sakura berteriak dalam tangisannya, membuat Muku menghentikan kata-katanya kepada Sakura. Siswi itu tidak kuat mendengarkan semua perkataan Muku. Ia tidak tau tentang hal-hal yang tidak ditunjukkan padanya tapi terlihat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, tetapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Muku tentang memberi kabar, membatalkan rencana, janji, dan kesibukan Shisui itu ada benarnya. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Shisui. Ia merasakan betul, bahwa kesehariannya dihabiskan dengan teman-temannya, baik teman di luar kelas, di dalam kelas dan sekaligus teman satu _dorm_. Hal ini mulai ia rasakan sejak akhir kelas sepuluh hingga sekarang.

Tetapi, ia benar-benar tidak suka jika Shisui dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura sangat menyayangi orang yang spesial di dalam hidupnya. Keluarganya, sahabatnya, kekasihnya, dan lain-lain.

"Berani-beraninya kau menjelek-jelekkan Shisui-kun!" Sakura benar-benar membiarkan emosinya lepas. Menurutnya, Muku sudah keterlaluan.

"Katakanlah semua yang kau mau katakan, aku tidak peduli, tetapi kau sudah melewati batasnya dengan menjelek-jelekkan Shisui-kun! Apalagi ikut campur soal hubunganku dengan Shisui-kun! Memangnya, kau tau apa tentang kami berdua!?" Sakura berteriak, membuat Muku terkejut dan terdiam.

"Memangnya kau tau semuanya tentang kami berdua sejak awal kami berhubungan, sehingga kau bisa berkata seperti itu? HAH!?" Sakura meremas surat yang ditulis oleh Muku, menampakkan ekspresi marah besar, sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Dadanya terasa sesak, nafasnya tidak beratur, karena emosinya yang meluap.

"Sakura-san, maafkan aku..." dan Muku hanya bisa meminta maaf karena perlakuannya.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu jika kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang hubunganku dengan Shisui-kun, apalagi kau tidak tau tentang apa saja yang aku bicarakan dengan Shisui-kun. Menilai Shisui-kun seperti itu sudah kelewat batas, Muku."

Muku pun tertunduk, merenungi perbuatannya pada Sakura yang telah membuat siswi yang ia sukai itu tersakiti olehnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sifatnya yang keras kepala menjadi berakibat buruk, bukan malah membuat Sakura terpesona akan usahanya yang keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia sangat terkejut, apalagi saat melihat Sakura menangis dan berteriak kepadanya. Sakura bukanlah perempuan yang mudah didapati jika ia memang sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"Cukup sudah..." Sakura mengatur nafasnya, lalu mengembalikan surat itu kepada Muku.

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu kepadaku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya," Sakura melangkah mundur sambil mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Tetapi aku sudah dimiliki oleh Shisui-kun, dan aku memilih untuk setia, karena aku masih sayang."

Sakura pun pergi menjauh dari Muku, meninggalkan siswa itu sendirian. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia melakukan penolakan dengan kasar kepada orang yang menyukainya. Ia takut jika kata-katanya barusan melukai hati Muku dan membuat siswa itu membencinya, tetapi Sakura harus lakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Shisui. Ia masih menyayangi siswa itu, walaupun ia sadar bahwa orang yang ia sangat sayangi itu perlahan mulai berubah. Tetapi ia masih menyayanginya tanpa alasan.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan emosinya, ia ingin segera bercerita kepada siapapun yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Ia segera mengirim _chat _kepada Hinata.

[**Haruno Sakura**: _Hinata, apakah kau masih di sekolah?_]

Sakura bersandar di dinding gedung sekolah sambil menunggu balasan dari Hinata. Ia menatap kosong ke pohon yang ada di depannya, sambil memikirkan segala macam yang telah Muku katakan.

Membalas _chat_ jika sudah dipaksa? Sakura bukanlah orang yang tidak sabaran, namun, terkadang ia juga mengkhawatirkan Shisui jika ia sudah lama tidak membalas _chat_ darinya. Sakura memang ingin bertanya kenapa, tetapi ia tidak mau dianggap terlalu mengekang Shisui, sampai-sampai bertanya kenapa ia tidak membalas dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Ia ingin menghormati segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Shisui, tetapi ia juga ingin selalu ditemani.

Shisui tak lagi tersenyum ketika mendengar nama Sakura? Sakura tidak tau, tetapi kehadiran Sakura di sisi Shisui pun terkadang tidak membuat siswa itu tersenyum. Biasanya, Shisui akan tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Shisui mengubah topik saat mereka mulai membicarakan Sakura? Memangnya, apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh mereka? Jika itu hal-hal yang buruk mengenai Sakura, wajar saja jika Shisui mengubah topik, karena ia juga tidak suka bila kekasihnya dijelek-jelekkan. Tetapi, bila itu adalah pujian tentang Sakura, kenapa Shisui harus mengubah topiknya?

Mereka tidak mendengar Shisui merasa bangga karena memiliki Sakura? Disaat semua siswa mendambakan pacar atau istri seperti Sakura atau Sakura sendiri, Shisui tidak berkata apa-apa? Memang, hal seperti pamer akan kekasih bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus dan bukan untuk konsumsi publik, tetapi apakah Shisui tidak bangga karena telah memiliki kekasih idaman para lelaki seperti Sakura?

Jarang memberikan kabar? Ya, Sakura seringkali terkejut jika Shisui tiba-tiba berada di suatu lokasi, dan ia tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu pada Sakura kalau ia akan pergi kesana.

Membatalkan rencana? Ya, Sakura seringkali sudah membuat rencana kencan setelah sekolah dengan Shisui, tetapi tiba-tiba Shisui membatalkan rencana itu untuk alasan seperti mengerjakan PR, sudah diajak pergi terlebih dahulu oleh orang tua atau sahabat, pasti ada saja alasan untuk menolak.

Jarang menepati janji? Ya, Shisui seringkali membuat janji seperti pergi bersama, menelponnya, melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura, tetapi pada akhirnya tidak dilakukan. Mungkin, janji kepada Sakura bagi Shisui hanya sekedar kata tanpa arti.

Menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya? Ya, setelah membatalkan rencana dan tidak menepati janji, alasan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Shisui adalah karena ia sibuk. Padahal, sebanyak apapun PR yang diberikan, ada saja murid di kelasnya yang masih punya banyak waktu luang setelah mengerjakan PR, tetapi Shisui berlagak seperti ia lebih sibuk dari yang lain.

Tetapi, bagaimana orang lain bisa tau tentang semua itu? Apakah Shisui sengaja memperlihatkan kecacatan itu kepada teman-teman sekelasnya?

'_Sebenarnya, ada apa...?_' Sakura merasa lelah memikirkan tentang semua ini. Ia menggenggam erat rambutnya.

Lalu _chat_ balasan dari Hinata pun datang.

[**Hyuga Hinata**: _Tidak, aku sedang di toko roti bernama Baniraya bersama Tenten, ada apa?_]

Sakura bisa saja menyusul mereka ke toko roti itu, namun ia tidak mau merepotkan dirinya hanya untuk bercerita, dan ia tidak mau bercerita sambil berjalan; takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengar.

[**Haruno Sakura**: _Ah, begitu, tidak apa-apa, aku mau curhat, tetapi nanti saja ya~_]

Setelah membalas _chat_ dari Hinata, Sakura langsung memikirkan orang lain yang biasanya ia ajak curhat. Ia bisa saja curhat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, namun, lagi-lagi, ia mempunyai masalah dalam mempercayai. Ia tidak mudah mempercayai orang yang belum lama mengenalnya.

Lalu, ia teringat akan Sai.

[**Haruno Sakura**: _Saaaaaaai, apakah kau masih berada di lingkungan sekolah?_]

Mengharapkan balasan yang cepat dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, Sakura menggenggam ponselnya dalam kepalan tangannya, lalu menempelkannya ke bibirnya. Ia berhadap Sai masih ada di sekitar lingkungan sekolah, supaya ia bisa cerita secara blak-blakkan kepada sahabatnya itu. Ponselnya pun tiba-tiba bergetar. Sakura langsung membuka

[**Sai**: _Iya, kenapa?_]

_Bingo_! Sakura pun merasa lega karena menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia ajak bercerita tentang apa saja yang baru terjadi. Ia segera membalas _chat_ dari Sai.

[**Haruno Sakura**: _Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku mau curhat, dong~_]

Sebelumnya, ia meminta izin dulu, takutnya curhatannya terlalu panjang dan Sai sebenarnya memiliki urusan penting sehingga Sakura telah mencuri waktunya yang berharga. Sakura ingin menghindari hal itu. Ponselnya pun bergetar lagi.

[**Sai**: _Oh, oke, tidak apa-apa._]

[**Haruno Sakura**: _Kau ada dimana?_]

Sakura mulai berjalan dengan pelan, menjauhi tempat dimana ia bersandar tadi, sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sai. Ia berharap Sai tidak keberatan untuk menjadi tempat curhatnya dengan masalah yang seperti ini. Lima menit kemudian, ponsel Sakura bergetar lagi.

[**Sai**: _Taman di dalam sekolah, di dekat kantin._]

Setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Sai, Sakura langsung berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk menghampiri Sai. Ia juga sambil mengawasi jika Muku masih berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah atau tidak. Ia terus melirik ke kiri dan kanan, mengawasi setiap orang yang masih menetap di sekolah.

Mungkin sudah cukup lama sejak Sakura bercerita tentang Shisui kepada Sai. Saat Sakura merasakan perubahan terjadi pada Shisui, Sakura seringkali berbicara tentang itu kepada Sai, yang akhirnya pembicaraan itu berujung pada Sakura yang menyerah akan perubahan Shisui dan memilih untuk menerima kekasihnya apa adanya. Kali ini sedikit berbeda. Sakura akan menceritakan seseorang yang berusaha mengalihkan Sakura dari Shisui, dan Sakura tidak suka akan hal itu.

'_Di dekat kantin..._' Sakura mengingat-ingat lokasi dimana Sai berada.

Sekilas Sakura melihat bayangan rambut Sai dari belakang, yang ia yakini itu memang Sai, lalu ia bergegas keluar untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak sabar untuk enumpahkan segala cerita dan emosi yang tertahan.

"Sai! Aku punya—"

Baru saja saat Sakura akan berkata bahwa ia punya sesuatu yang mau ia ceritakan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sai sedang mengobrol berdua dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Ino. Sakura tidak tau bahwa sampai saat ini Sai tengah mendekati Ino sejak Sai menghampiri Ino saat _Prom Night_ dan memintanya menjadi pasangannya.

Bagaimana Sai bisa mengenal Ino? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka berdua sama-sama sahabat dari Sakura. Kemungkinan mereka untuk bertemu tidak kecil.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Sai tengah merangkul pinggang Ino. Sepertinya, keduanya sedang dalam obrolan yang asyik dan mesra, dan perkembangan hubungan mereka sudah semakin bagus, pertanda bahwa mereka bisa saja menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

"Sakura?" Ino terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sai dan dirinya. Terlebih dengan ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Bukankah kau mau curhat?" tanya Sai, mengungkit isi _chat_ dari Sakura.

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak jadi," Sakura langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita ketika melihat Sai dan Ino nampak mesra. Sepertinya, ia telah mengganggu proses pendekatan pasangan lain, dan dia tidak mau merepotkan mereka hanya karena ia ingin curhat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Iya," jawab Sakura, lalu melangkah mundur, "nanti saja, ya, Sai! Daah!" dan Sakura pun berlari menjauh dari Ino dan Sai, membuat mereka berdua bingung akan tingkah Sakura.

Setelah ia kira ia sudah cukup jauh dari Sai dan Ino, Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari cukup jauh. Jika ia tidak bisa bercerita pada Hinata dan Sai, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa hanyalah _**dia**_. Sakura pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

[**Haruno Sakura**: _Shisui-kun, apakah kau masih di sekolah?_]

Ia pikir, salah satu jalan terbaik untuk bercerita tentang semua ini adalah dengan konsultasi kepada kekasihnya yang baru saja diolok oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri, yaitu Shisui. Mungkin, dengan bercerita dengan Shisui, mereka berdua bisa mencari jalan terbaik, sekaligus memperbaiki hubungan mereka supaya bisa bertahan lebih lama. Sakura tidak begitu mengharapkan balasan dari Shisui, namun ponselnya bergetar.

[**Uchiha Shisui**: _Ya, di taman belakang. Kenapa?_]

Setelah mendapatkan balasan, Sakura pun bergegas berlari menuju taman di belakang sekolah. Kali ini, ia benar-benar ingin meluapkan semua emosi yang terpendam di dalam hatinya, serta ingin hubungannya bersama Shisui menjadi seperti dulu; penuh kehangatan, penuh perhatian, dan penuh dengan waktu bersama.

Sakura pun sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang cukup luas. Ia mencari-cari Shisui ke segala arah, sampai ia menemukan Shisui sedang berdiri di bawah pohon, terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Shisui-kun!" Sakura memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil berlari ke arahnya. Shisui, mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Shisui-kun! Aku ingin berceri—"

"Shisui~!"

Pembicaraan Sakura terpotong ketika ada suara siswi lain yang memanggil dan berlari menghampiri Shisui, namun terhenti ketika ia melihat Shisui dan Sakura sedang berduaan dan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan horor. Siswi berambut coklat dan panjang, serta berparas cantik, menghampiri Shisui dengan wajah gembira.

Badan Sakura pun mulai bergemetar lagi, kini terasa panas-dingin.

Pikirannya buyar.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

Air mata dengan sendirinya mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

Shisui, yang menyadari keanehan dari Sakura, langsung menoleh kembali ke Sakura dan terkejut ketika melihat Sakura dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Sakura?"

"Jadi... kau bersama Miru?"

"Hah? Bukan, Sakura, jangan—"

"KAU BERUBAH KARENA KAU MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN LAIN!?"

"Sakura, sebentar, aku—SAKURA!"

.

_Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan berlari._

_._

_Berlari tanpa arah, lagi._

.

* * *

Awkawka apa ini :"D dan heuheu udah jam segini (3:00) padahal ada ujian noken, okei, quick explanation aja, semua nama produk di dalem fic ini itu PALSU, mulai dari aplikasi chat, game, dll. Aku gamau pake nama produk yang udah ada karena takutnya malah jadi promosi wkwk jadi aku ngarang nama lagi. Karakter di game aku ambil dari karakter di game naruto yang ga nongol di manga atau anime. Tapi kayaknya ada sih yang nongol di manga atau anime :v tamago kake gohan itu yaaa gitu, telor mentah diatas nasi. Enak loh padahal saya beraninya nyobain pake telor ceplok setengah mateng karena kuman :"D okei, langsung bales review yaa

**Lady Spartans99**: Arigatou~

**mitchiru1312jo**: Aku kayaknya lambat banget nih updatenya haha :"D

** .5**: Sepertinya sih begitu, dek :v

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**: Yup, sakit hatinya mulai muncul disini~ wkwk astaga sampe pada curigain Shisui gini, beneran kok sakitnya :"D

**Luca Marvell**: Ditunggu yaaa :3

**Nikechaann**: Kenapa pada curiga sama Shisui ya jadinya wkwkwk beneran kooook

**Sara Savanna Brain**: Sakura klepek klepek akan datang di beberapa chapter selanjutnya kok kouhai hohoho~

**sasusaku fans**: Terima kasih~ :D

**pinktomato**: Sudah dilanjut ya~

Okei, ditunggu ya next chapternya dan jangan lupa REVIEWNYAAAAAAA~


	6. Page 6: Progress

Hayo hayo chapter 6 dateng~ hihihi kalian pada inget gak cerita Sakura waktu dia patah hati sama Genyuumaru trus dia larilari tanpa arah? Sekarang dia larilari tanpa arah lagi tuh, patah hati lagi :b kirakira kali ini siapa ya yang nyelamatin dia ya~ ohohoho~ sukses menguras hati gak? Di aku sih ya gitu(?) ya iyalah wong aku authornya, udah gitu mataku benerbener berat banget buat dibuka jadi males bacanya dan mastiin feelnya dapet atau ngga :"3 tapi jadi pada sukurin shisui gini aku ngakak baca reviewnya wkwk apalagi pas chapter prom night itu pada curiga sama shisui :"D chapter kemaren sakura-centric banget ya? Karena judul chapternya "Broken Cherry" o3o kali ini aku masukin Sasu-chan—eh bukan—Sasuke sekalian ya :3 maaf kalo balesan reviewku kemaren singkat, soalnya udah jam 3 tapi harus sahur dan harus udah berangkat buat ujian jam 7 dan masih ada janji jalanjalan jam 2 jadi stress sama ngantuk berat :") okei, kita mulai aja ya~

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING**:  
AU, typo nyelip, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 6: Progress_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dengan tenang berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju _dorm_. Angin sore di awal musim panas meniup Konoha, membuat kedua poni yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya itu terhembus. Sebentar lagi musim panas, yang artinya sebentar lagi adalah ujian akhir semester satu, lalu liburan musim panas yang cukup panjang. Mungkin ia akan membahas rencana liburan musim panas dengan Itachi, apakah mereka akan pulang ke rumah selama musim panas atau menetap di _dorm_ sambil merencanakan perjalanan liburan supaya mereka tidak bosan selama menetap di _dorm_. Tetapi, ia harus giat belajar karena ujian akhir sudah dekat, sehingga ia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya demi mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan.

Ia berhenti sebentar dalam perjalanannya pulang dan masuk ke dalam _konbini_ yang buka selama 24 jam setiap harinya. Ia mencari beberapa _snack_ ringan, minuman kaleng dan botol, dan _cup ramen_ sebagai persediaan di _dorm_ jika ia merasa lapar tetapi tidak ingin repot-repot memakai kompor dapur, atau merasa haus tetapi bosan dengan air putih. Ia juga membeli shampoo dan sabun yang persediaannya tinggal sedikit. Untung saja odolnya masih tersisa banyak.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi _konbini_ pelan-pelan sambil melihat-lihat dan mengingat-ingat barang apa lagi yang harus ia beli.

Hingga ia terhenti di bagian peralatan P3K saat instingnya tiba-tiba secara tidak sadar menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

'_Persediaanku masih cukup tidak, ya?_' batin Sasuke pada diri sendiri sambil menatap pada cairan antiseptik, kain kasa, dan kawan-kawannya. Akhirnya, ia mengambil satu persatu peralatan itu dalam kemasan yang kecil, tidak ingin menghabiskan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang masih banyak persediaannya.

Sebelum ke kasir, ia mengambil sebuah payung transparan, lalu mengantri di kasir.

"Selamat datang, apakah ini semua yang anda akan beli?" sambut pegawai kasir sambil mengkonfirmasi barang-barang yang akan dibeli Sasuke di dalam keranjang.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dengan apa anda akan membayarnya?" tanya pegawai itu lagi sambil menggubakan alat pembaca _barcode_ di kasir untuk menghitung total harga dari semua barang yang dibeli Sasuke.

"_Cash_," kata Sasuke, lebih memilih untuk menbayar dengan uang lembar, karenaia ingin menabung uang di dalam kartu kreditnya sebanyak mungkin.

"Totalnya menjadi 630 ryo," kata pegawai itu setelah memasukkan semua barang ke dalam kantong plastik. Sasuke memberikan uang sebanyak 700 ryo kepada pegawai kasir.

"Baik, ini kembaliannya," pegawai kasir itu memberikan kembalian sebanyak 70 ryo, lalu Sasuke mengambil dan memasukkan uang itu ke dalam dompetnya, mengambil dua buah kantong plastik berisi barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali!" kata pegawai itu saat Sasuke pergi, lalu melayani pelanggan yang mengantri di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke _dorm_, sambil merencanakan segala hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah ia sampai di _dorm_ dan sudah mengganti bajunya. Ia berencana untuk mengerjakan latihan soal fisika dan sejarah, dua pelajaran yang bebannya besar baginya. Tetapi, ia teringat bahwa Naruto ingin bicara banyak dengannya.

'_Pasti tidak penting,_' batinnya. Ia sudah tau bahwa omongan Naruto pasti tidak begitu penting baginya, tetapi, ekspresi Naruto terlihat serius saat ia berkata bahwa ia ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke, membuatnya semakin penasaran, karena Naruto jarang sekali seperti itu. Jika Naruto sudah seperti itu, dia pasti akan membicarakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke.

_'Kuharap dia tidak lama,_' kata Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Lagi-lagi, Uchiha dan waktu mereka yang sangat berharga.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan apapun, karena satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah sampai di _dorm_ dan bisa merebahkan diri di kasurnya, sambil mengulang-ngulang materi untuk ujian akhir. Ia harus mempertahankan prestasinya, sadar akan posisinya, bukan karena paksaan orang tua, namun karena keinginannya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mempertahankan prestasi, Sasuke sudah benar-benar lupa akan deklarasi sepihak yang ia lakukan untuk berperang dalam bidang akademik dengan salah satu siswi terpintar di sekolahnya, Sakura. Lama kelamaan, bernasib sama seperti para siswa lainnya, Sasuke menjadi jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Sejak itu, Sasuke melihat Sakura sebagai sosok gadis yang cantik, dan kecantikannya seimbang dengan sikapnya yang ramah, bisa membaca situasi, badannya langsing namun doyan makan, bijaksana, lucu, cerdas, pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja, dewasa, rendah hati, peduli dengan sesama, berinisiatif tinggi, pandai memasak, menjaga kesopanan, berperan aktif, membuat siapapun rasanya ingin menjadi dekat dengannya. Sasuke adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang menjadi korban daya tarik magnet Sakura.

Lama kelamaan, Sasuke menjadi lupa akan niatnya untuk mengalahkan Sakura dalam bidang akademik. Semua yang ada di dalam diri Sakura membuat Sasuke menjadi suka pada Sakura. Rasa peduli Sakura kepada semua orang juga membuat Sasuke merasakan aura kehangatan dari siswi berprestasi ini. Apalagi dengan segala usahanya, masih mempertahankan hubungan dengan salah satu sepupu Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang sangat penyayang. Rasa sayangnya itu tidak boleh disia-siakan. Bila Sasuke mempunyai keberanian, Sasuke mau saja menjadi kekasih Sakura. Malah, Sakura lah yang Sasuke butuhkan. Tak hanya karena kehangatannya, tetapi karena Sakura adalah Sakura, gadis yang dianggap nyaris sempurna, tetapi bersikap apa adanya. Gadis yang semua orang kira mempunyai gaya hidup ala tuan putri, namun kesehariannya dihabiskan seperti para gadis biasanya. Rasa suka, kagum, dan ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya terus berada di hati Sasuke. Progresnya saat ini pun lancar-lancar saja; dia mulai berkomunikasi dengan Sakura secara leluasa, mengajaknya mengobrol dalam berbagai hal, membantunya, belajar bersama, dan lain-lain. Sasuke bisa saja meluluhkan hati Sakura jika ia bersikap romantis, namun Sasuke belum pernah dan tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

Sekarang ini, dia masih bingung setengah mati dengan sikap Sakura saat pulang sekolah. Dalam hati, Sasuke merasa gembira karena Sakura bertanya tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah jam belajar mengajar selesai. Mungkin Sakura punya rencana untuk pergi berdua dengannya? Atau ingin belajar bersama dan berdiskusi tentang banyak hal lagi? Namun, sayangnya, Sasuke harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai instruktur klub karate dari pihak dalam sekolah. Selama di dalam ruang latihan, Sasuke terus menatap pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka, berharap Sakura berada disitu dan melihat aktifitasnya sebagai instruktur, ingin memperlihatkan sisi kerennya, namun, siswi itu tidak muncul sekalipun. Terlebih saat melihat wajahnya, tingkahnya, dan nada bicaranya saat mendengar Sasuke ada urusan dan Naruto lebih memilih untuk pulang ke _dorm_. Sakura seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'_Ada apa ya?_' Sasuke sangat peduli tentang Sakura, dan dialah perempuan yang Sasuke pikirkan setelah anggota keluarganya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi perempuan yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dan terus mempedulikannya.

Kadang, Sasuke merasa bodoh karena terus memikirkan Sakura. Namun, Sakura seperti zat adiktif; Sasuke semakin suka untuk memikirkan Sakura. Sasuke pun tidak bisa dengan gampangnya mengabaikan Sakura, karena keberadaannya selalu membuat Sasuke ingin memperhatikannya. Jika tidak ada pun, Sasuke terus berharap Sakura tiba-tiba datang. Namun, semakin lama, karena Sasuke sendiri sadar akan perasaannya, memikirkan Sakura pun rasanya tidak apa-apa.

'_Mungkin aku harus menemuinya di dorm,_' pikir Sasuke, masih penasaran dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Hiks..."

'_Eh...?_' Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tinggal lima menit lagi untuk sampai di perumahan _dorm_ Konoha Private School, mendengar suara tangisan perempuan. Tidak yakin dengan adanya suara itu, ia berdiam diri untuk menunggu dan mendengarkan, memastikan apakah benar jika ada seseorang yang menangis di sekitar situ.

"Hiks... eung..."

Benar. Ada seseorang yang menangis.

"Siapa itu?" Sasuke berusaha memastikan dimana sumber suara tangisan itu.

"Hiks... tolong aku..."

'_Suara ini...?_' ketika perempuan itu meminta tolong, Sasuke merasakan bahwa suara itu tidak asing baginya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berhasil ia temukan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil nama siswi teman sekelasnya itu, menebak apakah benar bahwa suara tangisan itu adalah suara Sakura.

"Hiks... siapa disitu?" benar. Suara ini adalah suara Sakura. Terkejut, Sasuke segera menghampiri dimana datangnya suara Sakura, yang ternyata adalah dari parit di sepanjang jalan itu. Sasuke menghadap ke bawah parit dan menemukan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau...!"

Dan betapa terkejutnya saat Sasuke menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan yang berantakan dan terluka. Luka-luka menghiasi kedua pipinya, pergelangan tangannya—karena seragam sekolah untuk musim panas itu berlengan pendek—serta paha dan pergelangan kakinya. Matanya sembab, air matanya terus mengalir, namun Sakura terus menerus menyeka air matanya supaya tidak air matanya tidak masuk ke luka di pipinya.

"U-Uchiha-san..." Sakura memaksakan senyuman saat ia melihat Sasuke menemukannya dalam keadaan yang mengejutkan.

"Bertahan disitu!" Sasuke meletakkan tas dan kantong plastik belanjaannya, lalu turun ke bawah parit dengan pelan dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura saat ini, penuh dengan luka, matanya membengkak karena terus menangis, seragamnya berantakan, dan rambutnya kusut. Ia menyentuh punggung Sakura pelan dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens.

"Umm, aku..." Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke saat ini. Tidak biasanya ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini, kecuali pada teman-temannya sesama laki-laki. Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang aneh saat Sasuke menyentuh punggungnya dan bertanya tentang keadaannya, apalagi dengan bola mata hitam _onyx_ itu yang bertemu dengan bola mata hijau _emerald_-nya. Ia semacam terkena sihir hanya dengan menatap pada bola mata Sasuke.

"Kubantu kau berdiri, pelan-pelan..." Sasuke mengambil tas Sakura sebelum ia membantu siswi itu berdiri dengan pelan. Sasuke menopang lengan Sakura, mengitari bahunya, lalu membantunya berdiri dengan pelan. Rintihan perih dari Sakura juga keluar. Sasuke segera membawa Sakura naik ke jalanan, beserta tas sekolah Sakura.

"Bertahanlah," kata Sasuke, menuntun Sakura ke jalanan secara perlahan. Sakura menanggapinya dengan mengangguk pelan.

Setelah keduanya sampai di jalanan, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura secara perlahan dan meletakkan tas sekolah Sakura di samping siswi itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol besar air mineral dan kapas dari kantong plastik belanjaannya. Ia tidak tau cara lain untuk membersihkan luka-luka Sakura selain dengan air mineral yang baru saja ia beli. Ia membasahi kapas itu dengan air mineral, lalu sedikit diperas supaya kandungan airnya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Mmm," Sasuke sempat terhenti ketika ia akan membersihkan luka seorang perempuan, yang berarti ia akan menyentuh bagian tubuh seorang perempuan, dan kesannya kasar jika ia menyentuh Sakura tanpa permisi dan izin dari Sakura.

"Maaf, aku akan membersihkan lukamu," kata Sasuke sebagai izin untuk menyentuh Sakura.

"Un..." Sakura mengangguk, kedua pipinya menampakkan sedikit semburat merah.

Sasuke pun memulai dari kaki Sakura. Ia sedikit menekan sambil membersihkan luka-luka Sakura yang masih segar. Sesekali Sakura merintih kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya dan lanjut membersihkan lukanya. Sasuke membersihkan luka Sakura mulai dari kaki, lalu paha, pergelangan tangan, dan terakhir yaitu kedua pipi Sakura. Sasuke terlihat canggung dan lebih berhati-hati saat ia hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura untuk membersihkan luka siswi itu, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang terlihat canggung karena menatap wajah tampan Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan merasakan kelembutannya saat membersihkan luka-luka di kedua pipinya. Rasanya jantung Sakura ingin meledak. Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat kedua pipi Sakura menampakkan semburat merah. Ia pun mundur setelah selesai membersihkan luka di pipi Sakura.

"Yang ini akan sedikit sakit," Sasuke pun mengambil kapas lain dan meneteskan sedikit dari sebotol kecil alkohol pembersih luka ke atas kapas tersebut. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan dirinya lagi, mulai membersihkan luka-luka Sakura lagi mulai dari kakinya dengan alkohol.

"Ungh...!" Sakura merintih kesakitan dan hampir menangis saat alkohol pembersih luka itu menyentuh lukanya. Ia hampir memberontak dengan cara mengangkat kakinya, jika Sasuke tidak segera menahannya.

"Bertahan dulu," kata Sasuke, melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan luka-luka Sakura. Sama seperti tadi, ia memulai dari kaki, paha, pergelangan tangan, dan kedua pipinya. Khawatir Sakura akan memberontak, Sasuke menelan ludahnya, dan memegang satu sisi pipi Sakura. Empu dari pipi itu sedikit terkejut akan kelembutan sentuhan Sasuke di pipinya.

"Eung... sakit..." Sakura merintih saat Sasuke membersihkan luka di pipinya. Air matanya hampir keluar.

"Maaf, tinggal sedikit lagi," kata Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang hampir menangis.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil selembar kapas lagi, lalu mengeluarkan obat antiseptik dan plester. Ia meneteskan antiseptik pada luka Sakura, mengelapnya dengan kapas jika sedikit berlebihan, lalu segera menutupnya dengan plester pada satu-persatu luka di tubuh Sakura.

Seperti tadi, ia menutup luka Sakura mulai dari kaki, paha, pergelangan tangan, dan kedua pipi Sakura. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sasuke menutup luka di kedua pipi Sakura, menempelkan plester itu pada kedua pipi ranum Sakura, lalu mengelus plester itu supaya menempel di pipi siswi itu, secara tidak langsung sekaligus mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura pun mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, yang membuatnya terkejut, karena siswa itu kini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Sasuke masih dalam keadaan memegang pipi Sakura, sambil menatap dalam-dalam pada luka di pipinya. Mata itu tidak terlihat tegas dan tajam seperti biasanya, namun terlihat sendu, seperti ada kekosongan disana. Bibir Sasuke menutup rapat, tak berkata sedikitpun. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura benar-benar bingung, harus berkata apa kepada Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya saat ini.

"U-Uchiha-san..." Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan khasnya, sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, membuatnya terkejut karena wajahnya dan wajah Sakura berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, sehingga ia segera mundur dan membereskan barang-barang yang ia keluarkan tadi.

"Lukamu sudah tertutup," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Un, terima kasih..." kata Sakura sambil menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura, memikirkan bagaimana cara ia membantu Sakura untuk berjalan pulang ke dorm sambil membawakan barang-barang miliknya dan Sakura. Ia pun menggantungkan tasnya di bahu sebelah kanannya, lalu mengangkat kantong plastik dan tas milik Sakura di tangan kanannya.

"Biar kubantu," Sasuke pun berjongkok di sebelah Sakura, sekali lagi menopang lengan Sakura dan membantu siswi itu berdiri dengan perlahan. Kali ini tidak begitu sakit karena Sasuke telah menutup luka-lukanya. Setelah itu, Sasuke menuntun Sakura pelan-pelan untuk berjalan pulang ke _dorm_ mereka.

Selagi berjalan, Sakura curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya. Ia menatap profil Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius itu. Bahkan profilnya saja pun terlihat sangat tampan, wajar saja bila banyak sekali perempuan dalam berbagai umur menjadi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura pun mengakui bahwa ketampanan Sasuke itu tiada duanya. Gosip-gosip mengenai siswa tertampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke kini dipercayai oleh Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, membuatnya betah untuk menatap wajah yang tampan itu terus-menerus, namun ia masih belum bisa mempercayai perkataan para siswi mengenai aura Sasuke yang dingin; Sasuke malah terasa hangat, dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh siswa itu, Sakura sangat merasa nyaman berada di dekat siswa yang digilai oleh para perempuan ini.

Tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan, rasa sukanya pada Sasuke mulai tumbuh?

"Tidak mungkin..." Sakura mencoba untuk menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendengar Sakura bergumam, tetapi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya dengan jelas.

"Um, tidak apa-apa..." Sakura panik ketika Sasuke merespon kepada gumamannya, dan ia langsung mengatasinya supaya Sasuke tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Oh," Sasuke langsung menghadap kedepan lagi, masih menuntun Sakura menuju _dorm_.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ia berharap tidak ada satupun murid di sekolahnya yang melihat kejadian ini sekarang, atau ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan satu sekolah keesokan harinya, karena penyebaran gosip di Konoha Private School itu bagaikan berkedip.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sesekali merintih kesakitan.

"Un..." jawab Sakura

Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi hangat kepada Sakura? Apa yang Sakura lakukan? Bahkan siswi itu sendiri pun tidak tau. Saat pertama kali bertemu, Sakura mengenal Sasuke sebagai siswa yang dingin, jarang berekspresi, selalu terlihat serius, jarang berbicara, penyendiri—atau hanya bersama Naruto dibanding dengan murid lainnya, jarang berbicara kepada para siswi, namun lama kelamaan auranya menjadi hangat, ada ekspresi-ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkan walaupun tidak begitu besar, mulai banyak berbicara dengan para siswa lainnya, namun masih dingin terhadap para siswi. Ada sisi yang berubah dari Sasuke yang dirasakan oleh Sakura, namun Sakura tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan siswa itu berubah.

Sasuke dan Sakura mulai memasuki perumahan _dorm_ Konoha Private School. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang banyak ditempeli plester, penjaga di pintu gerbang mencurigai Sasuke.

"Kalian, berhenti," penjaga itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua murid itu pun berhenti dan menoleh ke penjaga gerbang dengan kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada siswi ini?" penjaga itu bertanya kepada Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada Sakura. Siswi yang ditunjuk sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa keadaannya membuat penjaga itu terkejut. Mungkin, karena ia bersama seseorang yang berlawanan jenis, dan yang terluka adalah Sakura, seorang perempuan. Agak aneh jika Sakura berkata bahwa ia baru saja berkelahi dengan seseorang, maka Sakura akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada penjaga itu, tapi...

"Saat berjalan pulang denganku, ia berlari, lalu tersandung hingga terjatuh dan badannya bergesekan dengan aspal," Sasuke mengarang cerita agar ia dan Sakura bisa cepat-cepat masuk ke _dorm_ mereka. Bisa gawat jika ada murid lainnya yang melihat mereka dicegat di depan gerbang. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke lah yang angkat bicara.

"Oh," penjaga itu mempercayai cerita karangan Sasuke, "lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, nona."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura kepada penjaga itu, merasa bersalah telah membuatnya terkejut.

"Silahkan masuk, maaf jika aku mengejutkan kalian," kata penjaga gerbang itu sebelum ia kembali ke pos penjaga. Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung berjalan masuk, mengarah ke _dorm_ mereka.

"Maaf, boleh tolong bukakan pintunya? Kedua tanganku penuh," kata Sasuke, menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing; membawa barang-barang miliknya dan Sakura, serta menopang Sakura.

"Un..." Sakura menurut dan membukakan pintu _dorm_ 1101 untuk Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun perlahan masuk ke _dorm_.

"Tadaima," kata Sasuke. Keduanya langsung melepaskan sepatu mereka di _genkan_, lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sofa untuk sementara waktu.

"Hah..." setelah membantu Sakura duduk, Sasuke meletakkan tas miliknya dan tas Sakura di sebelah sofa. Ia duduk bersila di depan sofa yang diduduki Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, kau menjadi sangat lelah..." Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan menolong Sakura yang terluka-luka.

"Ano..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan heran.

"Terima kasih."

"Hah?"

"Terima kasih... telah menyelamatkanku."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura barusan. Sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari siswi yang ia sukai, atas menolongnya setelah terjatuh ke parit dan mendapatkan luka-luka yang untungnya tidak serius, namun banyak. Untung saja Sasuke berada di sekitar lokasi Sakura terjatuh, jadi siswi itu tidak perlu membawa dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan terluka-luka dan membuat seisi _dorm_ terkejut akan keadaannya. Namun, mengetahui suasana hati Sakura, bisa saja ia terus menangis di parit, tidak pulang ke _dorm_, dan membuat teman-teman _dorm_ 1101 dan _Madam_ Shijimi panik. Keberadaan Sasuke memang sangat membantu. Walaupun perlakuannya kepada Sakura yang hangat itu masih membuat siswi itu bingung.

"Aa," Sasuke menjawab singkat seperti biasa, padahal, dalam hatinya, secara tidak sadar, ia merasa senang bisa membantu Sakura.

Sasuke pun menatap pada Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Sasuke pun tau betul, bahwa Sakura saat ini sedang berpura-pura terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja di depan Sasuke. Ia bisa membaca ekspresi Sakura dengan jelas. Ingatannya membawanya kembali saat ia berjalan pulang menuju _dorm_ dan mendengar suara tangisan, yang ternyata itu adalah tangisan Sakura. Sasuke yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Naa," Sasuke hendak memulai sebuah topik. Sakura pun menatap pada Sasuke yang duduk bersila di depan sofa yang ia duduki.

"Saat di bawah parit tadi, kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Sakura pun terkejut akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sakura merasa seperti ingin menangis lagi.

"Itu suara tangisanmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. Tingkah Sakura yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan kata-kata, apalagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan, membua Sasuke semakin penasaran. Dengan dua ciri-ciri ini, Sasuke tau, bahwa ada yang salah dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura bisa saja menceritakan semuanya secara terang-terangan kepada Sasuke saat ini, namun entah kenapa, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia malah menolak untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi kepada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Shisui adalah sepupu Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan sebuah kejelekan seseorang kepada orang lain yang merupakan saudara sedarahnya sendiri, karena ia tidak ingin dibenci oleh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba hanya karena menceritakan tentang apa yang Shisui lakukan padanya. Ia juga tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke, yang walaupun ada hubungannya dengan Shisui, tetapi tidak tau apa-apa tentang hubungan Shisui dan Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu menangis lagi, tidak membiarkan sepatah kata pun keluar mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut saat melihat air mata Sakura mengalir secara tiba-tiba. Ia langsung bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan mendekat pada Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura, bingung setengah mati karena Sakura menangis lagi. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan siswi itu, tetapi tidak berhasil, karena Sakura masih saja menangis. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sementara itu di lantai dua, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang mengantuk, baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya, merasa kehausan dan teringat bahwa ia harus mengerjakan PRnya. Dengan kesadaran yang seadanya, Naruto berjalan turun dari lantai dua, lurus menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah cangkir, lalu menyalakan tombol air dingin untuk mengisi cangkirnya. Saat ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ia mendengar suara tangisan, persis dari ruangan di sebelah dapur sekaligus meja makan, yaitu ruang keluarga. Penasaran, ia pun berjalan ke ruang tamu, dan menemukan sesosok siswi berambut merah muda.

"Hmm? Sakura-chan?" Naruto menyebutkan nama satu-satunya siswi berambut merah muda yang ia kenal seumur hidupnya. Sakura, yang tadinya menangis, menghentikan tangisannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"A-Ah, Naruto-san," kata Sakura, menyeka air matanya dan menunjukkan senyum-sok-kuatnya lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau menangis?" Naruto masih terlalu mengantuk untuk menebak apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura. Ia bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, tidak, aku..." Sakura tertawa garing, berusaha mencari alasan.

Namun, sebelum Sakura bisa menjawab, rasanya Naruto melihat ada seseorang yang sedang bersama Sakura. Berambut hitam, bermodel _spike_, poni yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya...

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto seperti mendapat tamparan kuat untuk membuatnya bangun sepenuhnya saat menyadari bahwa orang lain yang saat ini sedang bersama Sakura adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN SAMPAI IA MENANGIS!? DASAR KAU UCHIHA—"

"NARUTO, TENANG!" telinga Sasuke rasanya seperti ingin pecah saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang tidak ada bedanya dengan suara ikan paus. Sakura, yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka, hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut dengan mulut menganga. Sepertinya dia terkena efek samping dari mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Habisnya, kau berada disini dengan Sakura-chan! Lalu Sakura-chan terisak! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" kata Naruto, mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada Madonna sekolah mereka.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, mengetahui ia dicurigai oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Bukan aku! Sakura―"

"Aku terjatuh, Naruto-san," Sakura pun angkat bicara, membuat Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap heran pada Sakura.

"Heee?" Naruto juga menatap heran kepada Sakura.

"Maa... ada beberapa hal yang terjadi, sehingga aku berlari tanpa arah, dan terjatuh ke parit sampai terluka, saat itu Uchiha-san menemukanku dan menolongku..." Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu..." kata Naruto, menyerap informasi yang ia dapat dari Sakura.

Hingga ia menyadari ada hal yang janggal dari cerita yang disampaikan oleh Sakura.

Berlari tanpa arah.

Terjatuh ke parit.

Terluka?

"Ah..." Naruto terlihat sangat ketakutan, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap heran kepada lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Kenapa, Naruto-san?" tanya Sakura.

"E-Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, haha!" Naruto tertawa garing, takut jika Naruto menyadari sesuatu dibalik cerita Sakura, sementara Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teme, bolehkah kau membantuku untuk PR biologi?" tanya Naruto, berusaha memancing Sasuke langsung pada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan secara rahasia dengan Sasuke, tak lupa dengan kedipan khasnya, memberi sinyal pada Sasuke, yang ditangkap dengan jelas oleh sahabatnya.

"Aa," kata Sasuke, sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tas sekolahnya, serta kantong plastik berisi barang-barang belanjaannya tadi.

"Ah, ya, Sakura-chan, semoga lekas sembuh, ya!" kata Naruto pada Sakura, memberikan acungan jempol pada siswi itu.

"Un, terima kasih, Naruto-san," kata Sakura, kali ini dengan senyuman tulus.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, khawatir jika siswi itu masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya. Sasuke tidak sadar, bahwa perlakuannya yang hangat terhadap perempuan ini membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Naruto baru saja melihat bentuk kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam _dorm_ mereka secara pribadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri," Sakura berusaha bangun dengan sekuat tenaganya. Sasuke pun memberikan tas sekolah Sakura kepada pemiliknya, yang lagi-lagi, membuat Naruto terkejut. Kenapa sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba sangat baik dan peduli terhadap seorang perempuan?

"Hati-hati," kata Sasuke, membiarkan Sakura berjalan sendiri, keluar dari ruang tamu, melewati Naruto, dan berjalan naik ke lantai atas, menyisakan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke di ruang tamu, menatap satu sama lain dengan serius.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit panik melihat sahabatnya memasang wajah serius.

"Ah, mari kita bicara di kamarmu," kata Naruto, yang disetujui oleh Sasuke.

Keduanya pun naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar Sasuke berada, sambil memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan situasi aman; tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, lalu menutup pintunya. Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menghadap ke Naruto yang duduk di kursi untuk meja belajarnya, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertama, aku akan berbicara tentang suatu hal yang menyangkut tentang dirimu, dan ini demi kebaikanmu, jadi tolong dengarkan aku. Kalau kau mau bertanya atau membantah sesuatu, jangan dengan emosi," kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Sasuke mengangguk, tanda setuju.

"Jadi... kau suka Sakura-chan, ya?" Naruto langsung bertanya kepada intinya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terkejut dan hampir keselek.

"Aa," tetapi, karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya sendiri, dan mereka sedang ditengah-tengah pembicaraan yang hanya melibatkan mereka berdua, Sasuke mau mengakuinya.

"Haha, sudah kuduga!" tiba-tiba, Naruto mengubah ekspresinya, dari serius menjadi ceria dan tengil.

"Hah... kau ini,"

"Hehe~ hal itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas, tau! Hanya saja kau selalu berusaha menyangkalnya," kata Naruto. Memang benar apa kata Naruto. Selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah mau menerima faktanya bahwa ia akhirnya jatuh cinta, ia ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak sedikit sepupu-sepupunya yang sudah memiliki kekasih atau berkeluarga, bahkan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Masa bodo," Sasuke berusaha menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya setelah mengetahui bahwa pertanda ia menyukai Sakura terlihat jelas oleh orang lain.

"Tetapi, sepertinya, kau sudah diberikan kemudahan untuk mendapatkan Sakura," kata Naruto, mengubah ekspresinya lagi menjadi serius.

"Kau bodoh? Dia, kan, sudah punya Shisui," kata Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak," kata Naruto, "aku percaya, ada kemungkinan kalau Shisui dan Sakura-chan mengakhiri hubungan mereka."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mengakhiri hubungan?

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka dengan keadaan Sakura barusan, ya?"

"Aku tau! Dia terluka setelah terjatuh bukan?" kata Sasuke penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Kau pikir apa yang membuatnya bisa terjatuh seperti itu!?" Naruto menaikkan nadanya. Sasuke terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Sasuke," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya, "apa kau masih ingat dengan cerita bagaimana Sakura-chan dan Shisui bertemu?"

"Aa," kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingat, bahwa setelah ia patah hati, ia berlari tanpa arah dan terjatuh ke parit di sebuah taman?" kata Naruto, berusaha menyampaikan inti dari cerita Sakura.

"Aa," Sasuke masih ingat betul dengan cerita yang diberikan oleh Sakura mengenai bagaimana ia bisa mengenal dan menjadi kekasih Shisui kepada Naruto dan Sasuke setelah mengadakan sesi belajar bersama di ruang _tatami_ di _dorm_ mereka. Namun, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kejadian yang dulu dan sekarang terjadi pada Sakura memiliki persamaan.

_Ia berlari tanpa arah dan terjatuh ke sebuah parit._

"Jangan bilang..." mata Sasuke membelalak ketika menemukan jawaban dari persamaan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"**Sakura... patah hati?**"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke, entah kenapa, menjadi intens. Rasa takut, sedih, dan amarah menjadi satu pada wajahnya, mengetahui ada kemungkinan bahwa Sakura mengalami patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Sepertinya, patah hati kali ini lebih dahsyat. Mungkin Sakura sudah cukup tersiksa saat cinta pertamanya, Genyuumaru, terlihat dekat dengan perempuan lain, tetapi saat itu Genyuumaru masih berstatus sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengan Sakura, bukan kekasih Sakura. Tetapi, kali ini, hatinya dipatahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, yang selalu bersama Sakura selama empat tahun, tiba-tiba beralih ke perempuan lain. Hatinya amat sangat terkejut melihat ada hal-hal yang dilakukan Shisui di belakang Sakura. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan ini juga membuat Sasuke ketakutan, bahwa hati perempuan yang ia sukai tersakiti oleh sepupunya sendiri. Amarahnya meluap, ingin menghajar dan memberi pelajaran kepada sepupunya sampai ia merasa puas, tetapi ia juga turut bersedih kepada Sakura dan ingin membuatnya kembali tenang dan tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya.

Senyum Sakura-lah yang membuat hati Sasuke terasa hangat, entah itu di dalam dorm atau di lingkungan sekolah. Melihat senyumnya saja tanpa mengobrol dengannya sudah bisa membuat hati Sasuke merasa tenang, apalagi jika ia melihat senyum itu ketika Sasuke sedang berinteraksi dengannya. Jika ia tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu, yang sekarang ini tergantikan oleh air mata, bagaimana ia bisa merasa tenang, sebagai lelaki yang peduli dengan keadaan Sakura? Tubuh Sasuke bergetar penuh dengan ketakutan, amarah, dan kesedihan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, teme, tenanglah..." Naruto jarang sekali melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan ketakutan dan panik seperti ini. Menurut ingatannya, terakhir kali ia melihat Sasuke yang penuh dengan emosi seperti ini adalah waktu Sasuke mencurahkan semua isi hatinya mengenai apa yang ia rasakan dalam keluarganya saat ia jadi jarang diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya yang super sibuk, dan itu adalah kejadian tiga tahun lalu, saat Naruto dan Sasuke berada di bangku kelas dua SMP, Naruto bermain ke rumah Sasuke, hanya menemukan sahabatnya itu dan kakak kandungnya di dalam rumah, dijaga oleh para pembantu dan satpam penjaga rumah.

Saat Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kenapa, Sasuke meluapkan semua emosinya di hadapan Naruto, bahwa ia menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian, selain dari kakak kandungnya sendiri, Itachi, dan sahabatnya, Naruto. Sasuke merasa sangat kesepian jika Itachi sedang pergi keluar rumah dan Naruto tidak bermain ke rumahnya. Ia sangat terpukul ketika ia harus berbicara kepada kedua orang tuanya, namun mereka memberikan alasan bahwa mereka sibuk, tidak bisa mengurus Sasuke maupun Itachi dan mereka berdua harus hidup mandiri. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar, seakan-akan orang-orang yang ia sayangi menjadi terpecah belah. Satu-satunya waktu ketika keluarganya terlihat harmonis adalah disaat keluarga besar Uchiha sedang berkumpul. Orang tuanya berlagak seakan-akan mereka memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang cukup, dan Sasuke selalu terbuai oleh itu. Apa yang terjadi setelah acara selesai? Orang tuanya kembali mengacuhkan anak-anaknya. Sasuke yang kecewa pun berusaha ditenangkan oleh Itachi.

Sasuke sering merasa iri ketika ia sedang keluar rumah dan melihat orang tua dengan anaknya berjalan-jalan bersama dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Ingin sekali ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti orang-orang itu. Berjalan-jalan bersama ayahnya, entah itu pergi membeli baju atau makan-makan sambil mengobrol, bercanda, atau berdiskusi tentang banyak hal dan menjadi kompak dengan beliau, bisa memeluk ibunya dan mencurahkan isi hatinya jika ia mendapatkan masalah di lingkungan luar rumah, membantunya dalam pekerjaan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, meminta bantuannya ketika ia jatuh sakit dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada beliau, semua itu bisa dilakukan sampai ia jatuh pada masa pubertas. Kakak beradik Uchiha itu sudah dewasa, jadi orang tuanya merasa anak-anaknya bisa mengurus diri mereka dan mencari jalan sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang terealisasikan bagi Sasuke sampai sekarang adalah kekompakannya dengan kakaknya. Sebagian besar hal yang ia ingin lakukan dengan orang tuanya dihabiskan hanya dengan kakaknya. Kesedihan hati Sasuke akan tertutup dengan kehadiran Itachi disampingnya, namun Itachi juga punya urusannya sendiri. Mereka berdua mengetahui rumor bahwa calon pemimpin Konoha Police Academy, yang didirikan dan dipimpin oleh keluarga Uchiha generasi selanjutnya di beberapa tahun kedepan akan diberikan pada Itachi, jadi ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan Itachi diluar rumah dan waktunya untuk bisa bersama adik kandungnya tersita banyak, walaupun ia masih mempertahankan komunikasi mereka lewat _instant messaging_.

Sasuke membutuhkan kasih sayang, dan ia tidak suka melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi berkelahi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, namun ketidak mampuannya untuk menunjukkan kebaikannya itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang dingin. Banyak hal yang seharusnya ia ketahui mengenai pergaulan, namun tidak diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Itachi adalah orang yang terbuka, sehingga sebagian dari sarannya untuk adiknya yang bersifat tertutup dan selalu merasa _insecure_ itu terkadang tidak cocok untuk Sasuke. Tetapi, kedua kakak beradik ini selalu berkomunikasi demi membahagiakan satu sama lain, walaupun masa remaja mereka harus dihabiskan dengan hidup mandiri dengan bantuan yang minim dari orang tua.

Itulah yang Naruto ingat mengenai curahan hati Sasuke, hingga tubuh lelaki itu bergetar, berusaha menahan tangisan dan amarahnya, namun tidak bisa.

Dan ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menjadi seperti itu, mendengar orang yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta tersakiti oleh saudara sepupunya. Ia tidak tau harus membela yang mana, secara ia tidak tau siapa yang bersalah. Ia tidak berani dan belum siap melihat wajah Sakura selagi mengetahui bahwa hati perempuan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan sepasang kekasih.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "kini giliranmu."

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. Apa yang barusan Naruto katakan?

"Ya, kau yang paling berpotensi untuk menjadi sandaran hati Sakura-chan," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Semua siswa menyukainya," Sasuke menyeka air matanya, "aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyalip masuk."

"Kau punya!" kata Naruto, menggenggam bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yang paling berpotensi untuk menjadi kekasih Sakura-chan. Kau adalah siswa yang digilai para siswi, jadi, siapa tau, Sakura-chan juga menyimpan perasaannya padamu? Apalagi kau menjadi ramah dan hangat hanya pada Sakura-chan dan tidak pada perempuan lain."

Naruto berusaha menguatkan dan membangkitkan semangat Sasuke demi mengejar perempuan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin sahabatnya itu mendapatkan yang terbaik, mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sakura-chan itu ramah, lucu—"

"Periang, murah senyum, peduli dengan sesama, cerdas, memiliki aura yang hangat, cantik luar dan dalam, semangat dan ambisinya tinggi," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Naruto mengenai ciri-ciri Sakura, yang membuat Naruto terkejut bahwa Sasuke juga merasakan kelebihan yang dimiliki Sakura yang disukai oleh para siswa di sekolah mereka. Perasaan Sasuke memang sama dengan para siswa lainnya.

"Ya, kan? Dengan itu, kau tidak perlu menyangkal perasaanmu lagi," kata Naruto.

"Aku harus membiasakan diri," kata Sasuke, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi aku yakin, kau sebagai lelaki yang belum pernah pacaran pasti tidak begitu paham tentang perempuan, kan?" kata Naruto, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Apakah kau pernah mencari informasi tentang itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah... perempuan itu tidak boleh diperlakukan dengan kasar, seperti kau memperlakukan atau merasakan sesuatu pada ibumu, karena mereka kelak akan menjadi seorang ibu juga. Perempuan itu makhluk yang lemah, yang membuat mereka kuat adalah kasih sayang dari lelaki yang mereka cintai," Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pengetahuannya mengenai perempuan yang ia dapatkan saat menjadi kekasih Hinata.

"Mereka sulit dimengerti, tetapi pasti ada perempuan yang lebih memilih jujur dibandingkan berbohong dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kalau kulihat-lihat lagi, Sakura-chan adalah tipe yang apa adanya, terlihat jelas dari cara ia bergaul dengan kita semua, jadi dia pasti akan mengekspresikan dirinya. Ada waktu ketika kita akan peduli dan memuji orang lain juga, disinilah kita harus menjaga diri supaya perempuan tidak cemburu. Kau tidak mau, kan, kalau Sakura-chan marah padamu hanya karena masalah sepele?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berikan dia kasih sayang yang lebih spesial, seperti keluargamu sendiri. Kau juga lebih baik jujur kepadanya. Jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dan teman-temanmu, katakan. Fase bosan pasti akan datang, dan bila itu benar-benar datang, katakan. Kalian pasti akan merasa bosan karena selalu bertemu atau selalu mengobrol dengan satu sama lain dan ingin sedikit variasi. Aku yakin, Sakura-chan bukanlah orang yang bodoh dan terus memaksamu untuk selalu bersamanya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jangan sampai dan jangan pernah kau menyakitinya, baik itu secara mental maupun fisik. Kelakuan pengecut. Kau boleh mengekspresikan amarahmu, tetapi jaga kata-katamu. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai ia menangis karenamu. Jika ia menangis, hibur dia, peluk dia, elus kepalanya, katakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jaga dia, jangan sampai lelaki lain yang melakukan ini padanya."

Sasuke sedikit merenung.

"Perempuan yang mencintaimu akan selalu mendampingimu, percayalah. Ia akan menjadi semangatmu. Kau bebas untuk menghabiskan waktu, bercanda, bersenang-senang dengan perempuan yang kau cintai, membuatnya _ngambek_ demi melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan, tetapi jangan berlebihan. Perempuan itu penyabar, tetapi tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama. Jika mereka meresponmu dengan singkat, beda dari biasanya, ada yang salah dari dirimu. Jika perempuan sudah marah, bisa saja perempuan itu mengacuhkanmu untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ya, sekitar seminggu, tetapi kau bisa mengatasinya dengan cara menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau akan mengusahakan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia."

Sasuke menatap ke arah lain. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang berusaha membahagiakan Sakura.

"Perempuan gampang _gede rasa_, jadi kalau kau memang benar-benar suka, jangan memberikan harapan yang palsu. Kalau sudah begini, dia akan baik sekali kepadamu, jadi pertahankan itu. Jika perempuan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang penting atau genting, mereka sudah tau jawabannya, jadi lebih baik kau jujur saja daripada membohonginya. Mereka sensitif dan peka. Mereka sangat menjaga penampilannya, jadi apapun keadaannya, mereka ingin dibilang cantik."

Sasuke menyeringai. Tidak jarang ia melihat wajah Sakura yang baru bangun tidur, namun ia berpikir bahwa Sakura tetap terlihat cantik.

"Kenapa?" Naruto heran melihat seringai Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Hmm..." Naruto memikirkan hal-hal lain yang ia ketahui mengenai perempuan yang ia belum sebutkan.

"Oh ya, mereka bukannya menguras harta, namun mereka suka diberi hadiah. Mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, nantinya," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Oh, begitu," Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, "lalu?"

"Uh... aku tidak tau lagi, aku baru saja satu tahun menjadi kekasih Hinata-chan, aku tidak begitu berpengalaman," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Intinya, kasih sayang, ya," kata Sasuke.

"Yup!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke. Hati sahabatnya ini sepertinya mulai terbuka untuk mencintai seseorang.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengambil referensi dari menonton film bernuansa romantis atau membaca blog, baik itu milik seorang perempuan atau laki-laki," kata Naruto, lalu melihat ke wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan kecemasan. Sasuke masih takut untuk membuka hatinya lagi kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada perempuan, manusia yang berlawanan jenis dengannya yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia ajak berinteraksi. Akibat keadaan keluarganya, Sasuke punya masalah dalam mempercayai. Ia tidak tau jika perempuan yang ia sukai akan terus berada di sampingnya, atau malah menyayanginya di awal dan mencampakkannya setelah itu.

"Ayolah, teme," Naruto pun duduk di tempat tidur Sasuke dan merangkul leher sahabatnya, "kau pasti butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu disaat Itachi-nii sibuk dan aku sedang bersama Hinata, kan?"

Benar kata Naruto. Sasuke butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya, disaat Itachi sibuk dengan tugas-tugas akademik, OSIS, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya, Konan, dan disaat Naruto sibuk dengan belajar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke bisa menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain _game_ yang sedang populer diantara lelaki pecinta _game_ di seluruh dunia yang ia bicarakan dengan teman-teman sekelas 11-A, bisa juga dengan belajar dan mengerjakan PR. Namun, jika ia sudah menyelesaikannya dan merasa bosan, ia tidak punya seseorang seperti Hinata untuk Naruto, atau Konan untuk Itachi. Beberapa siswa seangkatannya juga mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka pada perempuan yang menjadi pasangan mereka saat _Prom Night_, membuat mereka memiliki seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi kasih sayang dan mengisi kekosongan hati mereka. Sasuke juga mempunyai pasangan pada acara itu, namun apakah ia mengikuti jalan yang sama dengan beberapa siswa itu, demi mendapatkan dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada separuh jiwanya?

"Tenang saja," kata Naruto, menatap sahabatnya penuh dengan percaya diri, "kami semua akan mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Sakura-chan."

"Aa, terima kasih."

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung di kelas 11-A. Saat ini, seorang guru bernama Suzume, seorang wanita berambut hitam yang panjang dan keriting, memakai kacamata berbentuk oval, sebagai guru ekonomi, sedang menjelaskan sebuah materi di dalam kelas 11-A. Sejak pelajarannya dimulai, kelas berada dalam kondisi tenang dan tertib.

Tiba-tiba, dibalik kacamatanya, ia menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh dari suasana ketertiban di kelas 11-A. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang membuat barisan para murid ini tidak rapih.

Matanya tertuju kepada siswi berambut merah muda yang duduk di paling ujung, belakang, dan dekat dengan jendela. Cara ia duduk terkesan tidak rapih bagi Suzume, tetapi, ketidak rapihannya ini memiliki alasan. Tubuh siswi ini condong memerhatikan ke arah Suzume berdiri sekarang, tetapi ia meletakkan sikunya di atas meja, tangannya menopang pelipis mata sebelah kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan matanya bengkak. Nampaknya, ia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Haruno Sakura-san, ya?" Suzume menghampiri siswi yang menurutnya terlihat tidak sehat itu, yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Suzume memanggil nama siswi itu dengan suara yang rendah, walaupun hal itu tetap saja mengundang perhatian dari seluruh siswa kelas 11-A. Siswi yang dipanggil menoleh kepada guru ekonominya itu. Wajah pucat dan kusut, mata bengkak, hal ini cukup membuat Suzume terkejut.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Suzume, memegang dahi Sakura. Suhu tubuhnya terasa sedikit panas.

"Nnn, aku baik-baik saja, Suzume-sensei..." kata Sakura dengan suara yang serak dan hampir hilang, sambil menatap kepada gurunya dan memaksakan senyuman. Sakura tidak tau, bahwa senyuman yang ia tunjukkan itu bisa dilihat juga oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, terutama Naruto dan Sasuke, yang berasumsi bahwa Sakura sedang mengalami patah hati yang dahsyat, dan melihat senyuman itu membuat hati Sasuke seperti mendapat tamparan yang keras.

"Wajahmu pucat, matamu bengkak, suhu badanmu agak tinggi, apa kau mau kubawa ke Kakashi-sensei?" Suzume menawarkan sebuah pilihan pada Sakura, jalur yang paling aman untuk menangani murid yang sedang sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei," kata Sakura, lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

"Hati-hati," Suzume memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia akhirnya keluar dari kelas untuk izin ke toilet. Ia pun melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit air dari keran, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, dan mengeringkan wajahnya dari air. Ia pun menatap pada bayangannya di cermin toilet. Pucat dan kusut, dua kata yang mewakili keadaan wajah Sakura saat ini. Setelah mengerjakan PR sambil susah payah mengontrol emosinya, Sakura menghabiskan satu hari itu untuk menangis. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Kalaupun tangisannyaa berhenti, bayang-bayang Shisui dan kecacatan dari hubungan mereka akan menghantui Sakura lagi dan membuatnya menangis lagi. Satu hari ia habiskan untuk menangis, dan ia hampir tidak bisa tidur berkat itu. Ditambah ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap hadir di sekolah, meskipun Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sudah melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat hancur itu. Namun, Sakura berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan tetap hadir di sekolah. Sebisa mungkin Sakura menghindari dirinya dari wali kelasnya, Hatake Kakashi, dari menemukannya dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tidak mau ketinggalan satu materi pun di sekolah.

'_Kau bisa apa?_' batin Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

'_Aku... salah apa?_' tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini gagal membendung tangisannya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir untuk beberapa waktu. Ia rasa ia sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya di toilet. Ia harus kembali ke kelas dan mengejar materi. Ia menyeka air matanya, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Di depan pintu toilet khusus siswi bersebelahan dengan toilet khusus siswa, muncul sesosok siswa berambut hitam dan bermodel _spike_.

"Uchiha-san..." ya, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," kata Sasuke, sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Berapa orang yang sudah berkata seperi itu padanya hari ini? Lebih dari dua. Setiap orang yang melihat keadaan Sakura lewat wajahnya pasti akan menyruhnya untuk istirahat, karena Sakura memang terlihat seperti membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Perlahan, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Melihat ini, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam.

"Sakura... jangan melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin."

.

_Sasuke pun menggenggam, menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura,_

.

_dan ia pun memeluk Sakura._

.

* * *

HAIYAH SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER TUJUH MAK 7RB WORDS ;_; gila banget. Ngantuk banget bos. Sepertinya update chapter selanjutnya benerbener bakal agak lambat karena alergiku, bikin aku benerbener gabisa begadang tiap hari/berturut-turut, tapi kalo aku cepet, aku bisa update sebelum aku sibuk pas akhir bulan juli sampe awal agustus. Kalo nggak, ya setelah itu :") btw kalo ada yang mau follow follow (cieeee) aku baru ganti link twitter aku di profile. Cekidot ^^ sip, balesin review

**Sara Savanna Brain**: Aku juga lagi berusaha ngehasut Sakura QwQ oalah, gitu toh kalo misalkan jadi suka... OAO dikau pengalaman ya? :v /wey/ ITU SIH PASTI DONG DONG DONG BAKAL DIBUAT BEGITU *^*

**KonoHaru**: EHUEHUEHUEHUE percayalah padaku nak AwA YAAAASSSS INI FIC SASUSAKU KOK cuman aku pengen Sasuke nya yang aduhai aduh gimana ya cara ngejer cewek gitu wkwk pengen dikenain review no jutsu dari kamu lagi dong :3

**akuro terojima**: Makasiiiih! *^*

**hanazono yuri**: Udah dilanjut :3

**dimexsion: **APANYA YANG RAME DEK? OAO awkawka sengaja aku ga nongolin SaiIno biar ngagetin Sakura gitu ceritanya. CEKIIIIIIIIIID. Mereka akan dibuat putus secepatnya kok sama aku! :D _**PAPAMAMA MOMENT**_ omg yes ini harus YES.

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**: Beneran gak yaaaaaaaaa~ perubahannya ya karena... ih aku maunya bikin orang kepo aja ah AwA iyaaaa arigatou~

**Nikechaann**: EMANG JAHAD SHISUI JAHAAAAAAAAAD QAQ wkwk iya emang aku juga heran, tapi enak sih... ya itulah kenapa ada sushi~ kalo ga salah inget dari cerita dosen sih mereka suka/menghargai rasa asli makanan mereka. Makanya mereka jarang pake bumbu. Kalo kita mah wuih dahsyat (baca: RENDANG). Hai, ganbarimasu :D

**Luca Marvell**: YES TEBAKANMU BENER! PEKA BANGET :"D soal itu ya... hmm~

**pinktomato**: Yes yes :D

**ichachan21**: Aku sampe tarik nafas dan flailing sendiri pas aku ngetik Sasuke bilang Sakura cantik =w= AWKAWKA itu agak jahat tapi aku emang berniat bikin gitu :"D yes, diusahakan~

**CherryAsta**: Yes yes~

**nathalie ichino**: Karena apa yaaaaaa~ kepo ya? AwA tenang aja, Sasuke to the rescue~ \m/

**dinda adr**: ASTAGA OMAE WA IDOL HAHAHHAA yah aku lagi stuck. Sabar ya dek. Jiwa idol dari author lagi mati garagara kerajinan rewatch Naruto dari awal.

**komen dulu**: Yes yes~

**Yuki**: Wiw kebawa emosi beneran ya? :"D awkawka iya diusahakan aku bisa cepet nulisnya~

**mitchiru1312jo**: Ah, untung kamu penyabar :")

**zeedesly clalucindtha**: #TimSuksesSasuSaku \m/

Yes, selesai, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW (sekalian promosiin fic ke temen sesama pembaca fanfic dan suka sasusaku wekekekekek) + MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN BUAT PARA PEMBACAKU YANG MERAYAKAN IDUL FITRI! :D


	7. Page 7: Giving Them Back

Dundundun~ ini dia chapter 7~ korek inspirasi sampe tekor buat ini :"D tapi mungkin agak gampang ya soalnya scene nya kali ini ngga stuck di dorm ehuehuehue jadi ruang lingkupnya lebih luas~ okei, mari kita mulai sajo~

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING**:  
AU, typo nyelip, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 7: Giving Them Back_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

"Heeeeee? Kau sengaja menyuruh Sasuke untuk itu?"

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di rumah Sasuke, mengobrol bersama kakak kandungnya, Itachi. Liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai. Sasuke dan Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai kegiatan, sekaligus memudahkan Itachi jika ia mendapat panggilan ke Konoha Police Academy. Itachi sengaja menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi membeli bahan-bahan makanan di rumah, meringankan beban pembantu di rumah, sekaligus mengatur rencana dengan Naruto untuk perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di ruang khusus bermain milik kakak beradik Uchiha itu.

"Haha, aku merasa sedikit bersalah," kata Itachi, sambil menyeruput _lemon squash_ yang dibuat oleh salah satu koki di rumahnya.

"Kuharap dia bisa mendapatkan semua bahan makanan dengan benar," kata Naruto, memikirkan sosok sahabatnya yang sedang berbelanja. Dulu, Naruto juga pernah ikut belanja dengan Sasuke, saat Sasuke diberikan tugas yang serupa dari Itachi atau menerima laporan tentang bahan makanan dari pembantunya. Terkadang, Sasuke bisa salah menebak sayur atau buah.

"Dia banyak belajar setelah itu, aku yakin dia bisa membeli semuanya dengan benar," Itachi mengingat-ingat sosok adiknya yang banyak belajar tentang sayur, buah, serta bahan makanan lainnya setelah ia frustasi karena Naruto tau lebih banyak tentang hal-hal itu dibanding Sasuke.

"Haha, mengingat tentang itu, aku sempat tidak menyangka bahwa aku lebih banyak tau darinya."

"Dia akan _ngambek_ padaku jika aku mengingatkan hal itu lagi padanya, jadi dia mulai menghafal satu persatu bahan makanan."

"Apakah karena itu, dia mulai menyentuh dapur dan belajar memasak?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Adik kandung Itachi ini juga bisa memasak berbagai makanan tanpa bantuan pembantunya. Sambil belajar menghafal bahan makanan, akan lebih baik jika ia sekalian melakukan praktek memasak. Sampai saat ini, Sasuke bisa memasak makanan dari yang biasa sampai kelas menengah. Masakannya juga dipuji oleh koki dan Itachi sendiri. Terkadang, diam-diam, jika ia mendengar bahwa ayah dan ibunya minta dibuatkan sesuatu pada malam hari selagi mereka melanjutkan pekerjaannya di rumah, Sasuke akan mengambil alih, membiarkan kokinya istirahat, dan memasak untuk orang tuanya, lalu mengantarkannya pada orang tuanya dan berpura-pura bahwa itu adalah masakan kokinya. Ayah dan ibunya tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah masakan anak bungsunya, dan mereka menyukai masakan itu. Sasuke, yang melihat itu secara diam-diam, merasa senang dan selalu mempertahankan keahlian memasaknya, walaupun ia tidak begitu sering berada di dapur.

"Dia bisa menjadi calon suami yang baik, ya~" kata Naruto sambil membayangkan sahabatnya itu menjadi seorang ayah.

"Ah, apakah ia bisa menikah, ya?" Itachi mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang sampai saat ini hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi kepada perempuan, kecuali anggota keluarganya, guru di sekolah, dan pegawai toko atau penjual makanan karena terpaksa.

"Sepertinya bisa," kata Naruto, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hah? Apakah dia melakukan interaksi kepada seorang perempuan di sekolah?" Itachi sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang penuh percaya diri.

"Yup! Dan itu adalah Sakura-chan~" kata Naruto, membocorkan rahasia Sasuke. _Toh_, hanya ke kakak kandungnya, dan bukan orang lain.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Bukankah ia kekasih Shisui?" Itachi belum tau tentang hubungan Sakura dan Shisui, apalagi tentang Sasuke yang berinteraksi dengan Sakura. Baik Sasuke maupun Shisui tidak bercerita kepada Itachi tentang itu.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak lagi," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "saat ia pertama kali patah hati, ia berlari tanpa arah dan jatuh ke parit hingga luka-luka dan yang menolongnya pada saat itu adalah Shisui. Akhir-akhir ini, ia berlari tanpa arah dan jatuh ke parit dan luka-luka lagi, dan yang menolongnya kali ini adalah Sasuke. Kami berasumsi bahwa Shisui membuatnya patah hati. Kondisi kesehatan Sakura-chan akhir-akhir ini juga menurun, gampang merasa tidak enak badan, sifatnya juga sedikit berubah, menjadi pendiam."

"Oh, jadi begitu..." kata Itachi.

"Memangnya, kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, berpikir bahwa Itachi mungkin pernah menyapa Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya... aku sempat berpapasan dengannya, dia hanya berjalan sendirian. Wajahnya kusut, kecepatan berjalannya lambat, kelihatannya sedang melamun. Aku memanggil namanya, tetapi ia tidak merespon sampai aku memanggilnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia terlihat sedikit tenang setelah melihatku, sepertinya."

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto turut prihatin mendengar cerita dari Itachi.

"Aku menyarankan Sasuke untuk pulang ke _dorm_ bersama Sakura-chan, namun egonya tinggi sekali."

"Mereka bisa jadi buah bibir para murid jika dia melakukan itu secara tiba-tiba."

"Tetapi mereka sudah menjadi buah bibir!"

Sasuke memang sudah menjadi buah bibir para murid Konoha Private School, karena interaksinya dengan Sakura yang membuat para siswi iri dan para siswa heran akan perubahan sifat dari putra yang lahir di keluarga Uchiha itu. Sakura juga menjadi target gosip para murid. Pasalnya, mereka berdua secara terbuka berinteraksi di depan banyak murid, tidak lagi secara tertutup seperti dulu. Sepertinya, mereka, terutama Sasuke, mulai terbiasa untuk mengobrol di keramaian. Banyak murid yang melihat itu, dan membuat mereka terkejut.

Para siswi, terutama para senior, hendak melabrak Sakura karena mereka tidak diperlakukan dengan hal yang sama dari Sasuke. Tetapi, saat melihat wajah Sakura yang kusut, kehilangan keceriaannya, menjadi murung, kepasrahannya saat mereka hendak memarahi Sakura, serta pembelaan dari para siswa yang menyukai Sakura membuat para siswi itu tidak jadi melakukannya, merasa penasaran dan kasihan kepada Sakura dan diam-diam mulai mendukung Sasuke, walaupun masih merasa iri. Mereka juga tidak tau tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan Shisui, namun menyadari bahwa pasangan ini semakin menjauh dari satu sama lain. Mereka berasumsi bahwa pasangan ini mengakhiri hubungan mereka, sama seperti apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke asumsikan.

"Kau benar," Itachi memejamkan matanya, "banyak siswi di angkatanku yang bertanya tentang hubungan Shisui dan Sakura, juga perubahan dari Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena mereka sendiri tidak bercerita kepadaku. Aku juga tidak mau bertanya duluan sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku tidak mau mereka menganggap kalau aku berusaha ikut campur ke dalam urusan mereka."

"Benar juga," kata Naruto.

"Tetapi, jika itu Sakura, aku merasa tenang," kata Itachi, tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?"

"Ya... dia adalah gadis yang cantik, di luar dan di dalam, jika ia bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia, maka aku akan menjadi tenang," kata Itachi.

"Kau benar, aku juga senang bila Sakura-chan bisa mengobati luka hati Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, mau kita apakan dia?" tanya Itachi, terdengar seperti ide jahil di telinga Naruto.

"Jangan mempermainkan dia, Itachi-nii. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sangat kaku terhadap lelucon, bahkan terhadap lelucon yang paling lucu pun, dia hanya sebatas menyeringai dan mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya," kata Naruto.

"Hn, ya?" Itachi menebak kata-kata khas Sasuke.

"Ya, jawaban singkat yang menjengkelkan itu," Naruto teringat akan saat-saatnya dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan, sudah menjelaskan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar, berbicara sampai tenggorokannya kering seperti padang pasir, Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan satu kata yang memiliki seribu makna.

Hn.

"Maa, maa, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu~" kata Itachi, melihat Naruto yang _ngambek_ karena ulah adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja yang pernah kau lakukan untuk Sasuke saat ia berulang tahun?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah," Itachi berusaha mengingat kenangan beberapa tahun lalu, "sampai sekarang, biasa saja. Aku membelikan sesuatu yang ia mau. Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis, jadi aku tidak pernah membelikannya kue."

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto pun memikirkan rencana lain untuk merayakan ulang tahun sahabatnya itu. Sebuah ide pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Aha!" Naruto menghentakkan kepalan tangannya ke atas telapak tangan lainnya. Itachi menoleh ke Naruto dengan rasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Sasuke untuk makan-makan di restoran? Baru-baru ini, dia bilang kepadaku, bahwa ia ingin ke restoran yang menyediakan _Sukiudon_ di menu mereka," kata Naruto.

"Ide bagus," kata Itachi, "aku akan mencari restorannya."

"Yosh!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sasuke pasti merindukan masakan-masakan hangat yang disediakan waktu acara kumpul keluarga," kata Itachi, sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Oh ya, aku punya usulan," kata Naruto, tersenyum jahil.

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Sakura-chan?"

"EH?"

Naruto mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang, yaitu dengan mengundang Sakura untuk datang ke perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke sambil makan malam bersama dengannya, Naruto, dan Itachi. Kehadiran sang gadis berambut merah muda itu pasti akan membuat Sasuke terkejut dan merasa senang. Naruto yakin, Sasuke pasti akan mendapatkan kejutan ulang tahun yang terbaik.

"Kau yakin, mengundang Sakura ke perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, sedikit khawatir.

"Aku yakin! Lagipula, di dalam kepala si teme, satu-satunya perempuan yang menghantuinya adalah Sakura-chan, dan sepertinya Sakura-chan berhasil mendominasi seluruh isi pikirannya," kata Naruto.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya~ terbukti saat kami sedang belajar bersama, dan jika Sakura-chan tidak ada disitu, Sasuke akan bertanya dimana Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan sedang apa, kenapa Sakura-chan lama sekali, begitu," kata Naruto, membeberkan semua hal yang terjadi saat belajar bersama untuk ulangan akhir semester sebelum liburan musim panas. Keberadaan Sakura bagi Sasuke sudah seperti titipan nenek moyangnya. Baru menghilang sebentar, sudah dicari dan bertanya-tanya kepada semua orang.

"Heee~" sisi lembut adik kandungnya itu membuat Itachi tertarik.

"Ide bagus, kan?" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tapi, apakah Sakura tidak akan merasa canggung? Diantara semua keluarga Uchiha, dia hanya dekat dengan Shisui, maka keberadaanku dan Sasuke, yang tidak dekat dengannya, akan membuatnya canggung, dong," kata Itachi, khawatir.

"Kalau aku... dibilang dekat, sih, tidak, tetapi dibilang tidak dekat juga tidak, karena dia adalah sahabat Hinata, maka aku juga mengenalnya, namun tidak begitu dalam," kata Naruto.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan itu orangnya mudah bergaul dan beradaptasi, sih."

"Tetap saja, dia terjebak diantara kita, para lelaki."

"Benar juga..."

"Mungkin aku akan mengajak Konan juga, secara dia dan Sakura adalah _senpai_ dan _kouhai_, dan Sasuke juga mengenal Konan dengan baik," kata Itachi, mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ooooh! Oke! Apa aku perlu ajak Hinata?" Naruto menawarkan cara-caranya lagi, demi kelancaran acara.

"Silahkan," kata Itachi, "aku akan melakukan pemesanan lewat telepon besok, jadi tolong berikan jawaban dari Hinata secepatnya, ya."

"Osu!" Naruto memberikan hormat kepada Itachi.

"Hubungi Sakura juga, ya. Aku akan menghubungi Konan."

"Oke!"

* * *

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari sebuah supermarket, membawa dua kantong plastik di tangan kirinya dan satu kantong plastik di tangan kanannya, sama-sama berisi bahan makanan. Itachi menyuruhnya untuk membeli berbagai macam bahan makanan setelah ia mendapat laporan dari pembantunya bahwa beberapa bahan makanan akan habis sebentar lagi. Itachi membuat daftar bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan, lalu menugaskan Sasuke untuk membelinya di supermarket.

Dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan garis-garis tipis berwarna hitam di bagian badannya dan berwarna coklat di kedua lengannya, celana pendek berwarna hijau lumut, dan sepatu _slip-on_ berwarna hitam, Sasuke keluar rumah, dan menjadi perhatian para perempuan dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat cocok dan wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Padahal, Sasuke baru saja ingin bermain _game_ di ruang bermain di rumahnya, merasa rindu dengan fasilitas yang ia miliki di rumah yang ia tidak bawa ke _dorm_.

'_Dasar, aniki,_' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sambil membawa kantong plastik yang terasa berat itu.

Perut Sasuke mulai keroncongan. Pagi tadi, ia membuat _chahan_ dengan porsi yang cukup besar untuk keluarganya. Tetapi, tetap saja, yang mengambil _chahan_ itu hanya dia dan kakaknya. Ayahnya langsung berangkat kerja tanpa sarapan, begitu juga dengan ibunya.

Ayah yang bekerja di Konoha Police Academy dengan posisi yang penting, ibu yang merupakan CEO sebuah butik terkenal, membuat dua-duanya menjadi super sibuk. Banyak orang yang iri dengan kepopuleran ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku di dunia hukum, dan kesuksesan ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto di dunia _fashion_, tetapi Sasuke tidak menerima pernyataan itu sebagai sebuah pujian. Memiliki ayah dan ibu yang seperti itu malah menyiksa batinnya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang mengerti.

Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya.

'_Coba saja aku hanya memasak untuk diriku sendiri dan aniki_.'

Sasuke terus berjalan, berusaha mencari toko makanan yang sesuai dengan seleranya dan dengan porsi yang pas untuk perutnya. Porsi makan Sasuke pasti besar, maka ia harus memastikan bahwa makanan yang ia beli nanti cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutnya selama beberapa jam kedepan.

'_Donburi..._' batin Sasuke dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko makanan yang menyediakan _donburi _sebagai makanan spesialisnya. Lauk dan nasi dalam porsi besar. Sasuke tidak mungkin melewatkan toko makanan yang satu itu.

Matanya mulai membaca berbagai macam menu yang terpampang di depan toko.

"Gyuudon, tendon, unadon... ah, ada _additional topping _juga..." gumamnya pelan sambil membaca menu, seperti anak kecil yang merasa senang melihat makanan. Kalau Naruto ada bersamanya saat ini, pasti ia menertawakan kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu terbuai dengan makanan porsi besar, dan akan meledeknya 'sama saja seperti Chouji'. Bedanya, Sasuke tidak pernah melewati jam disaat dia harus makan, mengatur pola makannya, dan tau kapan harus berhenti makan.

'_Yang mana ya..._' Sasuke menjadi bingung, makanan mana yang harus ia pesan. Semuanya terlihat lezat di matanya.

Hingga seseorang keluar dari sebuah toko di sebelah toko _donburi_ itu.

Mata Sasuke melirik ke arah orang itu, lalu terbelalak.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, memakai bando berwarna putih, menggunakan baju berkerah berwarna biru pastel tanpa lengan, dimasukkan ke dalam celana pendek berwarna kuning yang mencapai setengah bagian pahanya yang kecil, memakai _flat shoes_ berwarna putih, membawa tas selempang berukuran kecil berwarna putih, menenteng sebuah kardus kosong.

"S-Sakura?"

Gadis yang mendengar namanya disebut itu menoleh. Tidak salah lagi. Sasuke menemukan Sakura baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko barang bekas yang terletak persis di sebelah toko _donburi_.

"Oh! Uchiha-san!" Sakura menunjukkan senyumnya yang menyegarkan untuk Sasuke. Bertemu dengan gadis ini secara tiba-tiba dan melihat senyumnya yang cerah, rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak karena senang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Aku, umm," Sakura menunjuk ke arah kardus yang ia bawa, "ada beberapa barang yang harus aku bereskan di rumah."

"Oh, begitu," Sasuke menatap ke arah kardus yang dibawa Sakura. Lumayan besar...

"Lalu, kau... hehe, kelaparan?" Sakura melihat ke arah papan nama toko, lalu ke Sasuke lagi dan tertawa kecil.

"Umm..." Sasuke tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan melirik ke menu lagi.

"Mau makan bersama?" Sakura menawarkan, membuat Sasuke menoleh kepadanya lagi dan terkejut.

"K-Kau sedang tidak terburu-buru?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit grogi.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura, "ayo masuk."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam toko _donburi_ itu untuk makan bersama. Rencana Sasuke untuk memesan makanan untuk dibawa pulang diganti dengan makan bersama Sakura secara mendadak. Hal yang dadakan ini tidak membuat Sasuke kesal. Malah, ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, selain di _dorm_ dan di sekolah. Mereka menitipkan barang masing-masing, lalu duduk di meja untuk dua orang, duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat-lihat ke buku menu.

"Umm..." Sasuke juga membaca menu satu persatu. Tadi, ia terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura, hingga ia lupa mau memesan apa.

"_Kaisendon,_" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan apa yang akan ia makan. _Kaisendon_ atau _seafood donburi_, hidangan nasi yang diatasnya ada daging ikan tuna, udang, telur ikan salmon, daging babi laut, dan daging kepiting.

"Hoooo..." Sakura mengelus dagunya, masih membaca menu, "kalau begitu, aku mau _anmitsu_!"

"Eh? Kau tidak makan besar?"

"Um, aku tergiur dengan menu yang sama denganmu, tapi aku sudah makan besar di rumah tadi..."

"Oh."

"Kalau begitu, _cream anmitsu_!" Sakura akhirnya memilih hidangan pencuci mulut, yaitu agar-agar yang dipotong dadu, kacang merah, _mochi_, potongan jeruk, dan _whip cream_.

"Minumannya?"

"Ocha. Kau?"

"Sama."

Sasuke pun menyebutkan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan olehnya dan Sakura kepada pelayan. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan merobek dua lembar kertas berisi pesanan mereka. Satu lembar diletakkan di sebuah cangkir mini untuk dibawa ke kasir seusai mereka makan nanti, dan satu lembar untuk dibawa ke dapur. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, mereka berdua terdiam. Sakura sedang melihat dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Sasuke tidak tau harus berkata apa, hanya membuang muka. Pelayan yang tadi pun meletakkan dua gelas dan satu teko besar berisi ocha, lalu menuangkannya ke gelas mereka sebelum ia kembali ke dapur. Mereka berdua diam lagi.

"Nee," Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan menoleh ke Sasuke, "bagaimana, ujian kemarin?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Heeeeh~" Sakura tertawa geli dan melipat kedua tangannya, "kau memang murid yang pintar."

"Kau juga, kan?" kata Sasuke, menjadikan saat itu sebagai ajang memuji kecerdasan satu sama lain.

"Aku bahkan merasa kesulitan~" Sakura menunjukkan sisi rendah hatinya kepada Sasuke secara tidak sadar.

"Bohong," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku tidak suka berbohong," Sakura juga menyeringai.

"Tapi, kan, kau dijuluki sebagai siswi yang jenius," kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Biasa saja..." Sakura tertawa mendengar julukan untuknya itu.

"Tapi kau memang jenius, Sakura," Sasuke memuji gadis itu secara terang-terangan, "dari caramu berperan aktif di kelas, entah itu membuat penjelasan dari guru yang terdengar rumit menjadi , atau membuka forum kecil dengan guru, kecepatanmu untuk mengerti sebuah materi yang diberikan dan mengingatnya terus, keinginanmu untuk tau, dan masih banyak lagi..."

"Aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan dirimu," kini giliran Sakura yang memuji Sasuke.

"Kau juga dapat mengerti sebuah materi dengan cepat, selalu mendapat nilai yang tinggi atau malah nilai sempurna, bahkan untuk ulangan harian atau ulangan mendadak, dan aku pikir itu keren."

"Aku bukan murid yang aktif sepertimu."

"Sudahlah~"

Mereka terus menerus memuji satu sama lain mengenai kemampuan mereka dalam bidang akademik, dengan keduanya yang terus merendahkan diri. Tumben, Sasuke merendahkan dirinya di depan perempuan dan malah memuji balik. Biasanya, ia terus menerima pujian-pujian dari para penggemarnya tanpa menanggapinya, atau membalasnya dengan 'hn'. Tapi, kali ini beda cerita. Di depan orang yang ia sukai, ia memuji orang itu juga. Secara tidak langsung menaruh perasaannya kepada orang itu. Bahkan, kini, ia bisa tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya tidak sampai menampakkan gigi-giginya, tetapi ia tersenyum. Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan Sakura.

"Satu _kaisendon _dan _cream anmitsu_," seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu meletakkannya di meja mereka, lengkap dengan sumpit untuk makanan yang dipesan Sasuke dan sendok kecil untuk makanan yang dipesan Sakura.

"Mari makan," kata Sakura, setelah pelayan itu pergi dari meja mereka, sambil mengambil sendoknya.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan sambil mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan mereka dan sedikit menundukkan kepala mereka ke arah makanan mereka selama beberapa detik, lalu menyantap hidangan masing-masing.

"Enak," gumam Sasuke saat menyuapi mulutnya dengan hidangan yang ia pesan. Rasanya, ia akan pulang ke rumah dengan perut yang senang.

"Manis~" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, dengan pipi yang menggembung, merasakan makanan itu di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke melirik ke Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

"Menggemaskan," gumamnya.

"Eh?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke menyeringai dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Sakura sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sasuke, namun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makanannya lagi. Mereka berdua tidak mengobrol sambil makan. Kegiatan itu berlangsung sekitar lima belas menit...

Setidaknya bagi Sasuke.

"Gochisousama," ucap Sasuke sambil mempertemukan telapak tangannya dan sedikit menunduk ke arah mangkuknya yang sudah kosong, memberi hormat atas makanan yang telah diberikan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura, sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah mengucapkan hal yang harus diucapkan setelah selesai makan.

"Hn," Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Humph, aku tinggal sedikit lagi..." Sakura mengemut ujung sendoknya sambil menatap gelisah ke arah makanannya yang masih tersisa.

"Hmph," Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura, "habiskan."

"Aku tau, aku tau..." jawab Sakura dengan nada _ngambek_, membuat Sasuke terkekeh lagi.

'_Kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan, ya?_' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, yang suka memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura pun fokus menghabiskan makanannya, dengan Sasuke yang menopang dagunya di atas tangannya, dengan sikunya menjadi tumpuan di atas meja, sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Lima menit kemudian, Sakura menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Gochisousama," Sakura juga memberi hormat ke arah mangkoknya.

"Baiklah, mari kita bayar," kata Sasuke, lalu ia dan Sakura mengeluarkan dompet masing-masing sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasir dengan kertas berisi pesanan makanan mereka di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerahkan kertas itu kepada pegawai di kasir, lalu menunggu untuk dihitung total harganya.

"750 ryo," kata pegawai itu sambil meletakkan bon diatas nampan kecil untuk ditunjukkan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka pun memeriksa kembali makanan yang mereka pesan dan mengeluarkan uang yang sejumlah dengan makanan yang mereka pesan beserta pajaknya, lalu meletakkannya di atas nampan yang diberikan. Pegawai itu mengambil nampannya, lalu menghitung jumlah uang yang diberikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baik, terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi~" kata pegawai itu, setelah menghitung jumlah uang yang diberikan pas tanpa kembalian, sambil tersenyum. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat kepada pegawai itu, lalu berjalan ke dekat pintu keluar untuk mengambil kembali barang titipan mereka.

"Yosh," Sasuke mengangkat beberapa kantong plastik tadi.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Sakura, setelah mengangkat kardus kosongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke.

Seorang pegawai wanita, yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke dan Sakura, tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, sambil memperhatikan mereka dari pintu toko.

"Kalian sangat cocok ya," puji pegawai itu, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, dan terkejut dengan apa yang pegawai itu baru saja katakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?" tanya pegawai itu lagi, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura lebih terkejut, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Muka mereka memerah, dan tidak berani untuk menatap satu sama lain.

"K-Kami... tidak pacaran, hehe..." kata Sakura, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gata dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, begitu? Sayang sekali," kata pegawai itu sambil tertawa kecil, "silahkan datang lagi~"

"Un," kata Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar toko dan berjalan pelan, bersebelahan. Sasuke menatap ke depan dan Sakura sedikit menunduk, menatap ke jalanan. Tampaknya, mereka belum bisa kembali menjadi biasa lagi setelah dikira sebagai pasangan oleh pegawai tadi.

"Etto..." Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura. Mendengar Sasuke yang hendak memulai pembicaraan, Sakura juga menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran.

"Oh, aku tinggal di dekat pusat kota. Sepuluh menit berjalan ke stasiun nomor empat belas disini dan sepuluh menit menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, lalu lima belas menit berjalan dari stasiun nomor delapan belas ke rumahku, namun dua puluh menit dari sini ke rumahku jika menggunakan mobil," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Dua puluh menit berjalan kaki dari sini ke arah barat."

"Heee, begitu..."

"Jadi, kau akan ke stasiun?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Un, kita akan berpisah di perempatan itu..." Sakura menunjuk ke perempatan yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oke," kata Sasuke, sambil berjalan dengan Sakura di sampingnya.

Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?

Apa lagi, Sasuke?

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Sasuke, terdengar serius. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Di _dorm_ dan sekolah, aku sering melihatmu seperti kehilangan semangatmu bahkan saat bersama teman-temanmu, sering melamun, dan terlihat sedih... ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Sampai saat itu, dia tidak cerita soal hubungannya dengan Shisui kepada siapapun, kecuali pada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Jadi wajar saja bila Sasuke bertanya. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya disaat keadaannya seperti itu. Dia merasa malu dan takut. Takut karena ia belum siap menceritakan tentang sepupu Sasuke yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Uchiha-san, apa kau punya akun di _Skoop_?" Sakura malah bertanya tentang jika Sasuke mempunyai akun di aplikasi untuk _free call_ dan _video call _itu.

"Hn, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh aku minta _ID_-mu? Kita bicara disana saja,"

"Ya, _uchsasu_, tanpa _caps lock_."

"Oke..." Sakura mencatat nama pengguna milik Sasuke di aplikasi _Skoop_ ke ponselnya.

"Apa kau mau kuantar sampai stasiun?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sampai di perempatan.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Oke, sampai nanti."

"Un, sampai nanti~"

Mereka pun berpisah di perempatan jalan itu, dengan Sakura berjalan ke arah utara dan Sasuke belok ke arah barat. Sasuke terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya, berusaha menahan senyuman, merasa senang karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura walaupun tidak begitu lama, dan akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu lewat media sosial.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama," sapa satpam penjaga rumahnya saat melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke gerbang rumahnnya.

"Aa," Sasuke membalas sapaannya, sebelum pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis lewat tombol yang dipencet di pos satpam. Sasuke pun masuk, dengan satpam itu memberi hormat kepadanya. Sasuke berjalan melewati halaman depan rumahnya yang luas itu.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke saat ia masuk ke rumah, lalu mencopot sepasang sepatunya, dan berjalan ke dalam.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-sama," sambut seorang pembantu, "biar saya yang bawakan barang-barangnya."

"Aa," Sasuke pun memberikan belanjaan itu kepada pembantunya, lalu berjalan naik ke lantai dua.

Saat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia mendengar suara tawa dua orang dari dalam ruang bermain. Kedua suara itu tidak asing baginya, namun ia tetap ingin mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ia pun menemukan Itachi dan Naruto yang sedang mengobrol.

"Oi," sapa Sasuke kepada kakak kandungnya dan sahabatnya. Kedua orang itu pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Oi, teme! Kau terlihat seperti _stalker_," ledek Naruto.

"Masa bodo," baru saja ia pulang, ia langsung mendapatkan ledekan lagi dari Naruto.

"Kau sudah membeli semua bahan makanannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, aku selesai dalam dua puluh menit," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang? Sudah dua jam sejak kau pergi tadi," kata Itachi sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Apakah kau pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kau pulang?" tanya Naruto, juga penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke, lalu menjauh dari pintu, "aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, hendak mengambil _laptop_-nya dan kembali ke kamar bermain untuk bergabung bersama Itachi dan Naruto. Saat Sasuke sedang di kamarnya, Naruto dan Itachi pun menatap satu sama lain dalam bingung.

"Memangnya, Sasuke akan langsung pulang jika urusannya sudah selesai, walaupun ia pergi sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, jarak _supermarket_ kesini juga tidak jauh," kata Itachi yang juga bingung.

"Ada apa ya?" Naruto mulai berpikir-pikir.

Sasuke pun kembali ke ruang bermain sambil menenteng _laptop_-nya lengkap dengan _charger_, lalu menutup pintu, dan duduk tidak jauh di belakang Itachi dan Naruto. Ia bersandar pada kursi sekaligus bantal yang berukuran besar dan empuk, sambil memangku _laptop_-nya. Ia memencet tombol _on_ dan menunggu benda elektronik itu untuk menyala sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau bermain _Wild Racing_ bersama kami?" tanya Itachi sambil memegang _joystick_.

"Tidak, aku menonton saja," kata Sasuke, melirik ke arah televisi untuk melihat Itachi dan Naruto bermain _game_ bertema balapan mobil, dengan _laptop_-nya yang sudah siaga di aplikasi _Skoop_.

"Oke..." Itachi pun bermain balapan mobil dengan Naruto, dengan Sasuke yang memperhatikan berjalannya permainan tanpa mengomentari.

Tapi, lumayan baginya sambil menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk menunggu sampai Sakura sampai di rumahnya, sekalian ganti baju dan sebagainya. Ia menunggu sampai ada bunyi notifikasi dari _laptop_-nya.

"Itachi-nii curang!" Naruto terkejut saat mobil yang dimainkan Itachi menabrak mobil miliknya.

"Ah, maaf, tidak sengaja..." kata Itachi, tertawa melihat apa yang ia telah lakukan.

"Hampir saja aku mendapat posisi pertama!" gerutu Naruto, yang harus tertinggal ke posisi keenam dari sepuluh pembalap yang diatur oleh CPU dan satu mobil diatur Itachi.

"Aku juga tertinggal ke posisi ketujuh," kata Itachi, meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan permainan Itachi dan Naruto yang diselingi canda dan tawa karena tingkah konyol mereka. Hati Sasuke tenang melihat mereka berdua—kakak kandungnya yang penyayang, dan sahabatnya yang suportif.

_Ting!_

Laptopnya mengeluarkan suara bel kecil yang dipukul. Sasuke pun menatap layar _laptop_-nya dan menemukan satu notifikasi dari _Skoop_. Ia pun membuka dan membaca isinya.

* * *

_HSakura0328 sent you a friend request!_

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tulisan itu, dan dia langsung memencet tombol _accept_. Tak lama kemudian, ada _chat room _baru. Baru saja dibuka, _chat room_ itu kini telah berganti menjadi _video call_.

"_Oh, Uchiha-san!_"

"Yo."

Itachi dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan _laptop_-nya saat mendengar suara sapaan dari perempuan dan Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Siapa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, terkejut mendengar suara perempuan dari _laptop_ adiknya, yang terkenal anti perempuan.

"Oi, teme, kau melakukan _video call_ dengan seorang perempuan?" Naruto memencet tombol _pause_, menaruh _joystick_ di atas karpet, lalu merangkak menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Apakah disitu ada orang lain selain dirimu, Uchiha-san?_"

"Aa," jawab Sasuke, sambil melirik ke arah Naruto dan Itachi.

"Suara itu..." Naruto pun berhenti di sebelah kanan Sasuke dan melihat ke layar _laptop_-nya.

"Sakura-chan!"

"_Oh, Naruto-saaaaan!_"

"Sakura?" tanya Itachi, tambah terkejut mengetahui adiknya melakukan _video call_ dengan Sakura.

"Kemarilah," Sasuke mengajak Itachi untuk bergabung bersamanya dan Naruto. Itachi pun menaruh _joystick_ di atas karpet dan menghampiri adiknya, duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, Sakura!" Itachi menyapa gadis yang ada di layar _laptop_ adiknya.

Gadis berambut merah muda, yang sudah pasti adalah Sakura, yang saat ini mengenakan _tank top_ bermotif kulit zebra berwarna kuning pastel dan pink pastel dengan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu. Kameranya menghadap ke bagian kepala tempat tidurnya, yang dihias dengan rangkaian lampu neon berwarna kuning muda dalam satu kabel, seperti hiasan pohon natal, namun dipakai untuk pinggiran dari sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"_Senpai!_" sapa Sakura di layar kepada Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hooo, jadi kau dan Sasuke sudah sampai tahap _Skoop_?" goda Naruto, melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura, sambil merebahkan diri di belakang Sasuke dan menopang pada bantal sambil melihat ke layar _laptop _Sasuke, dengan Itachi yang melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah Naruto.

"_T-Tidak seperti itu..._" Sakura tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dobe," Sasuke _facepalm_ mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, karena ada kalian bertiga, screenshot time! Mari berpose!_" kata Sakura, ingin mengambil gambar sedang berpose bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi lewat _Skoop_ dengan fitur _screenshot_.

Naruto pun tersenyum dengan lebar, menunjukkan giginya, sambil menunjukkan pose _peace_ dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Itachi juga tersenyum sambil menampakkan giginya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sasuke, yang bingung harus berpose apa, akhirnya membuat pose _peace_ dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tepat di depan dahinya, sedikit menunduk ke bawah dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura pun berpose dengan tersenyum sambil menampakkan giginya, lengkap dengan _eyesmile_, dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sambil memencet tombol di laptopnya untuk mengambil gambar tersebut.

"_Oke!_" kata Sakura setelah mengambil gambar. Mereka berempat pun kembali ke wajah biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyapa si teme lewat _Skoop_?" tanya Naruto.

"_Ah, itu..._" Sakura ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya, karena hanya Sasuke yang bertanya padanya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama, namun aku tidak tau dengan aniki."

"Hal apa?"

"Kenapa Sakura belakangan ini terlihat tidak bersemangat dan sedih."

"Oh, Naruto cerita padaku saat kau pergi belanja tadi."

"Oh."

"_Jadi, kalian bertiga memikirkan hal yang sama?_" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, "ceritakan saja."

"_Hmm... aku harus mulai darimana, ya..._" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Shisui mempunyai hubungan dengan perempuan lain._"

"APAAAAH!?"

Seisi ruangan bermain di kediaman Uchiha menjadi ramai dengan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi yang keluar secara bersamaan. Sakura sedikit terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya melihat reaksi mereka yang luar biasa. Apalagi Sasuke dan Itachi yang biasanya bawaannya tenang, namun kali ini berteriak seperti tiada hari esok.

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah yang masih terkejut.

"_Sepertinya, sih, begitu..._" kata Sakura, melirik ke arah lain, sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Sasuke yang merasakan seluruh organ tubuhnya akan meledak karena terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura.

"_Waktu itu, Muku dari kelas C menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, tapi aku tolak. Ia orang yang keras kepala, namun aku berhasil membuatnya menyerah karena aku masih punya Shisui saat itu. Aku terlalu stress, ingin bercerita kepada seseorang tentang hal itu. Aku menghubungi Hinata, tapi dia sedang tidak ada di dorm, lalu aku menghampiri sahabatku, Sai dari kelas B, namun ia sedang melakukan pendekatan bersama Ino, maka pilihan terakhirku yaitu cerita pada Shisui..._"

Sakura memotong ceritanya, menghela nafas, berusaha menahan tangisan.

"_Tetapi, tiba-tiba, Miru dari kelas C menghampiri Shisui dengan manja, apalagi ia memanggil Shisui dengan nama panggilannya, bukan nama marganya,_" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Cerita yang disampaikan oeh Sakura itu cukup menyayat hati Sasuke.

"_Maaf, aku telah menceritakan kejelekan dari sesama anggota keluarga Uchiha,_" kata Sakura, yang tertuju pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti," kata Itachi, "apakah dia menghubungimu lagi?"

"_Dia sempat mencoba menhubungiku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Ia terus mencoba sampai akhirnya aku membalas pesan-pesannya dengan singkat,_" kata Sakura sambil melihat ke ponselnya, lalu kembali ke layar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun melihat ke ponselnya dan membuka _chat_-nya dengan Shisui. "_Meminta maaf, memintaku untuk membalas chat-nya, mengakui kesalahannya, mengakui perasaannya, namun tak satupun kubalas jika dia membahas itu. Lama kelamaan, ia menanyakan kabarku seperti biasa. Apakah aku sudah makan, apakah aku sedang belajar, mengingatkanku untuk tidak begadang, sedang dimana, dan semua itu kubalas dengan singkat._"

"Ia mengakui perasannya? Apa yang ia katakan tentang itu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"_Dia mengaku kalau dia sudah bosan dan menyukai perempuan lain, dan perempuan itu juga menyukainya, tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya kepadaku, karena ia terlalu sayang padaku... ya, itu yang dia katakan, sih,_" Sakura tidak begitu menganggap serius rasa sayang Shisui padanya. Toh, dia menyukai perempuan lain.

"Brengsek..." Sasuke menjadi murka. Ia memijit dahinya, terlalu lelah mencerna informasi dari Sakura.

"Sabar, Sasuke, sabar," Itachi mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"_Eh? Apakah itu untukku? Maaf..._" kata Sakura dengan wajah ketakutan saat melihat Sasuke dari layarnya.

"Bukan," Sasuke menatap ke layarnya lagi, tepat ke Sakura, "Shisui benar-benar bodoh, meninggalkan perempuan sehebat dirimu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan mengenai dirinya. Hebat? Sakura jarang sekali mengatakan bahwa ia adalah perempuan yang seperti itu, karena ia menyadari kelemahan hatinya, yang gampang menangis. Mendengar kata itu, Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan ekspresi ketenangan, "aku senang mendengarnya."

"Oi, teme, sejak kapan kau jadi pintar memuji seorang perempuan, heh~" Naruto mencolek bahu Sasuke.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya pada Sakura, dobe," kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah sahabatnya dengan sinis.

"Sasuke ini memang aneh, jadi mohon maklumi ya, Sakura," kata Itachi, meledek adiknya sendiri.

"_Tidak apa-apa, senpai, hehehe..._" Sakura tertawa melihat Itachi yang meledek Sasuke, dan Sasuke malah mengerutkan dahinya pada kakak kandungnya itu.

"Oh, ibuku mencariku," kata Naruto, setelah membuka sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, daaah Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah layar, lalu beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Daah, Naruto-san!" kata Sakura sebelum Naruto hilang dari layar.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau antar Naruto sampai depan," Itachi menyuruh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Eeeeeh," Sasuke membuat wajah kesal pada kakak kandungnya, seperti anak kecil, "kau mau mencuri kesempatan mengobrol bersama Sakura?"

"Cepat, antarkan dia," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil dan mendorong Sasuke.

"Ingat Konan," kata Sasuke, sambil menyerahkan _laptop_-nya pada Itachi dan menyusul Naruto ke lantai bawah.

"_Senpai, ada-ada saja,_" Sakura terkekeh melihat interaksi antara kakak beradik Uchiha yang populer di sekolahnya itu.

"Karena aku ada rencana, Sakura."

"_Apa itu?_"

"Maukah kau datang ke acara makan malam untuk perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke? Di restoran Gito Gito Tei, jam enam sore, tanggal 23."

"_Tanggal 23..._"

Sakura melihat ke kalender yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambil buku agendanya dan memeriksa jadwalnya.

"_Un! Aku bisa ikut!_" kata Sakura dengan gembira.

"Oke. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke, ya. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan," kata Itachi sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"_Aku mengerti!_" kata Sakura, menirukan pose yang sama dengan Itachi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan selama aku tidak disini?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja kembali ke ruang bermain.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Itachi, "Sakura, aku kembalikan kepada Sasuke, ya."

"_Oke, senpai!_" kata Sakura. Itachi pun memberikan _laptop_ itu kepada pemiliknya. Sasuke mengambilnya, lalu kembali bersandar di kursi sekaligus bantal tadi.

"Kau tidak mau disini dulu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Itachi membereskan _game_ tadi dan berjalan keluar.

"Oh, aku tidak mau mengganggu adikku yang sedang sedang menjalani masa-masa indahnya," kata Itachi sambil terkekeh, lalu keluar dari ruang bermain.

"Aniki payah," ledek Sasuke saat Itachi keluar dari ruangan.

"_Kau dan kakakmu akrab sekali, ya,_" puji Sakura saat melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Ngomong-ngomong... bolehkah kau menemaniku besok ke suatu tempat?_"

"Hn?"

* * *

Di sebuah taman, seorang lelaki berambut hitam, bermodel _spike_ yang sedikit berantakan, sedang duduk di atas rumput, sambil menekuk kedua lututnya ke atas dan menaruh kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk menopang di atas lututnya. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan berlengan panjang cengan celana panjang _jeans_ biru tua. Matanya menatap kosong pada rerumputan di depannya.

Ia menghela nafas.

Hatinya gelisah, tidak tau harus berkata apa, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah lama menemaninya selama empat tahun dalam suka dan duka, berbagi cerita, menghormati dan mendukung satu sama lain, berbagi rasa kasih sayang kepada satu sama lain.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ia tau kesalahannya. Ia menyesalinya. Tidak seharusya ia menutupi semuanya dan mengubah-ubah sikapnya pada perempuan yang telah menyayanginya tanpa henti. Seharusnya, ia berkata hal yang sejujurnya, atau menjauh dari godaan dan merekatan dirinya pada perempuan yang ia sayangi. Ia terlalu takut. Disaat ia memutuskan kalau ia ingin mendengarkan cerita dari perempuan itu, orang lain yang mengambil perhatiannya datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

'_Aku harus bilang apa... aku harus—'_

"Shisui-kun?"

Lelaki itu—Shisui—langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia kenal betul dengan pemilik suara itu, apalagi sosok orangnya. Gadis cantik berbola mata hijau _emerald_, berambut merah muda sebahu, menggunakan baju kaos berwarna putih berlengan tiga perempat dengan gambar kupu-kupu berwarna ungu di tengahnya, dimasukkan ke dalam rok span bermotif garis-garis hitam putih, menampakkan perut dan pinggulnya yang langsing, dan sepatu _converse_ berwarna hitam. Gadis itu membawa sebuah kardus yang kemungkinan isinya besar dan berat.

"Sakura..." Shisui menyebut nama gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Gadis idaman para lelaki.

"Apa kau telah menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Shisui sambil membuang wajahnya.

Keduanya pun terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya menunduk dan menatap ke rumput. Dulu, mereka begitu menyukai kesunyian diantara keduanya, diselingi dengan senyuman malu-malu. Tetapi sekarang mereka benci dengan kesunyian ini. Kesunyian yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Aku ingin meluruskan semuanya," Sakura pun angkat bicara. Shisui menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu lagi... jika kau memang menyayangiku, tidak mungkin kau bisa menyukai perempuan lain, kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggumu lagi. Jika ia memang lebih baik dariku, maka kejarlah dia, dan aku akan mendukungmu. Aku juga sudah lelah dengan sikapmu yang selalu berubah-ubah itu."

Shisui pun tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura menghela nafas mendengarkan permintaan maaf Shisui untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu, Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Shisui. Lelaki itu pun menatap gadis itu, yang tinggi badannya mencapai dagunya.

"Shisui-kun... mari kita akhiri saja."

Sakura tersenyum pada Shisui. Mata lelaki itu membelalak ketika mendengar kalimat perpisahan dari Sakura, begitu juga dengan senyumannya. Hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik.

"Ini..." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kardus. Kardus yang kemarin ia beli saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke. Shisui pun menerima kardus yang lumayan berat itu.

"Itu adalah semua barang yang pernah kau belikan untukku," kata Sakura. Awalnya, Sakura berkata pada Sasuke kalau ia membeli kardus bekas karena harus membereskan sesuatu di rumah, yang padahal kardus itu digunakan untuk mengumpulkan semua barang milik Sakura yang dibelikan oleh Shisui untuk dikembalikan lagi kepada Shisui.

Shisui sedikit terkejut saat memegang kardus itu, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Sakura..." Shisui berjalan mendekat ke gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi mantan pacarnya itu. Sakura menatap Shisui dengan bingung.

Shisui pun mengelus kepala Sakura, menikmati rambut halus itu dari gadis yang ia sayangi untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan Shisui untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya," kata Shisui setelah mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Un," Sakura tersenyum, "kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Shisui sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura juga melambaikan tangannya pada Shisui, lalu membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauh dari taman itu.

Sakura pun berhenti di depan pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari taman, dengan seorang lelaki yang bersandar di salah satu pohon itu, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sudah, Uchiha-san."

Yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Kau dan dia sudah berakhir?"

"Un... sudah resmi berakhir."

.

.

_Sasuke pun berdiri tegap, lalu berjalan pulang, bersebelahan dengan Sakura._

.

.

"_Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"_

.

.

"_Un!"_

.

.

_Sakura tersenyum dengan tulus._

* * *

RESMI PUTUUUUUUUS! PESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! xD YUP! Chapter 7 selesai dan aku akhirnya masuk ke satu minggu penuh dengan berangkat gelap, di kampus pas subuh, pulang gelap(?). Intinya, seminggu ini aku lagi sibuk total huhu jadi ngga jamin kalo chapter 8 bakal cepet jadi, tapi as long as aku pegang hape ya mungkin aku bisa colong waktu buat ngetik chapter 8 di hape. Bales review yaw~

**Neko**: Iyaaa aku usahakan biar aku bisa cepet ngetik tiap chapternya ya :3

**Nikechaann**: Iya, jam tidurku benerbener harus direstart, kalo ngga ya satu badanku merahmerah gatel sepanjang hari, obatnya juga tinggal dikit di aku QwQ iya kasian Sasu-chan :( wkwk ganbarimasu~

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**: Akhirnya SasuSaku nya ada perkembangan pesat ya AwA yosh~

**pinktomato**: Karena Sakura udah lepas dari Shisui otomatis SasuSaku nya banyak nih heuheu AwA

**Sara Savanna Brain**: Aku juga mau dipeluk Sasuke QAQ /elu  
Yes akhirnya mereka resmi pisah di chapter ini~ omedetou~ \o/

**hanazono yuri**: Siiiiiip!

**cherrytakumi08**: Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Yosh yosh~

**Luca Marvell**: Kalo konflik sih... aku ngga ada rencana buat nambahin itu sih, tapi yes yes Shisui sama Sakura akhirnya putus :3

**dimexsion**: Rame dalam artian apa deq QAQ ceritanya Sasuke dibikin peka gitu WKWK aku juga masih bingung gimana nanti Sasuke nembak Sakura nya sumvvvvveh. Yha untungnya ga jadi scandal sih pas pelukan, tapi kedekatan mereka nya itu loh AwA

Okei okei! Jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian biar dapet lope lope dari aku~ aku kasih plus plus kalo kalian klik follow dan fave juga! AwA


	8. Page 8: Sukiudon

HALOOOO~ pertama, maaf saya update terlambat banget banget banget nih, disaat saya pikir tugas saya selama seminggu udah berakhir, ternyata masih ada lagi sampe akhirnya sebulan lebih nugas... yah nasib mengajukan diri untuk posisi yang tinggi :"D tapi seenggaknya masih ada waktu senggang, bisa nulis :") berat banget bos semingguan lebih ke kampus berangkat gelap pulang gelap padahal sebenernya lagi libur QAQ tapi ya udah lah ya syukuri aja sekarang bisa ngepost, lagilagi nguras ide... :v

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Satusatunya milik aye cuma plot.

.

.

**WARNING**:  
AU, typo nyelip, bisa jadi OOC.

.

.

_The Diary_

_~Kimi to Deai~_

_Page 8: Sukiudon_

**© nadilicious**

.

.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, ohayooooou!"

"Ohayou."

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

"SANA KAU, SARAPAN!"

"Eh? Iya..."

"Hehe~"

"Nanti saja, deh."

"Hmph!"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol lewat _video call_ di aplikasi _Skoop_ pada pagi hari. Sakura pun bertanya jika Sasuke sudah sarapan atau belum, yang ternyata Sasuke belum sarapan. Sakura, dengan berteriak, menyuruh Sasuke untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke sempat terkejut dan menuruti kata Sakura. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Sakura pun tertawa kecil, mengetahui akting ala ibu yang ia lakukan bekerja pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke mengubah pilihannya dan lebih memilih untuk sarapan nanti. Mendengar itu, Sakura pun _ngambek_, memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hmph," Sasuke terkekeh dan menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Nanti kau malah sakit!" kata Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar," kata Sasuke, sambil bersandar di kursinya.

"Tapi kau harus makan nanti, oke?" kata Sakura dengan wajah murung.

"Iya, iya," jawab Sasuke.

"Yeeeeey!" Sakura senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Senang sekali," Sasuke terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sakura, "bagaimana denganmu? Sudah sarapan?"

"Aku sedang sarapan~" kata Sakura, sambil menunjukkan sebuah mangkuk yang isinya berbagai macam potongan buah-buahan dengan yogurt polos.

"Hanya buah-buahan?" tanya Sasuke, heran melihat isi mangkuk milik Sakura dan isinya bukan nasi.

"Un, aku makan nasi nanti siang~" kata Sakura, lalu melahap irisan pisang dari mangkuknya.

"Oh, begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya, Abiru berkata di _group chat_ kelas kita kalau ia mengajak satu kelas kita ke pantai pribadinya, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Aku tidak tau," kata Sasuke, lalu mengecek ponselnya.

"Kau memang tidak muncul seharian disana!" ledek Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sasuke dan Sakura asyik mengobrol di _Skoop _seharian penuh sampai Sasuke lupa kalau ia punya ponsel, tapi tidak dengan Sakura yang masih ingat karena ia sekaligus membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk dari ketiga sahabatnya di kelas.

"Oh, ya, ada," Sasuke baru saja menemukan pesan ajakan itu di _group chat_ kelas 11-A. Isi pesannya adalah Abiru mengajak teman-teman sekelasnya untuk datang ke pantai pribadi milik keluarganya untuk berpesta, dan ia akan menyebarkan undangan itu ke teman-temannya di kelas lain untuk disebarkan ke _group chat_ kelas masing-masing.

"Kita akan bermain-main dari siang hari, lalu berpesta di malam hari sambil menyalakan kembang api~" kata Sakura, menjelaskan isi acara.

"Hn," Sasuke membaca pesan-pesan berisi ajakan pesta itu di dalam ponselnya.

"Apa kau akan datang?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku malas," kata Sasuke, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Eeeeeh..." Sakura pun memasang wajah murung.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian," kata Sasuke.

"Datang, dong~" Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sasuke sangat benci dengan keramaian, itulah alasan ia jarang sekali hadir di pesta ulang tahun teman-teman sekelasnya, kecuali acara keluarga Uchiha dan pesta ulang tahun Naruto. Sasuke lebih suka menyendiri di rumah jika itu bukan untuk orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengannya atau menarik perhatiannya.

Bahkan untuk acara pameran pun, dari berbagai macam pameran yang diadakan di Konoha, Sasuke hanya datang ke satu sampai dua pameran dalam satu tahun, atau tidak sama sekali. Ia juga tidak pernah datang ke festival budaya yang diadakan oleh sekolah-sekolah di sekitar kota Konoha. Ia benci keramaian.

Apalagi dengan ajakan ke pantai pribadi. Kalau hanya teman-teman sekelasnya, sih, kemungkinan besar ia akan datang. Tetapi ajakan itu disebarkan ke kelas-kelas lain, yang pastinya banyak sekali penggemar Sasuke yang akan datang dan berteriak histeris ketika melihatnya bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan celana pantai. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Apakah Naruto akan datang?" tanya Sasuke, bertanya tentang sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia akan datang karena mayoritas siswa di kelas kita akan datang," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Apakah kau akan datang?" tanya Sasuke, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bilang mereka akan datang, mayoritas siswi di kelas kita berkata mereka akan datang, orang tuaku juga sudah memberiku izin, maka aku akan datang..." kata Sakura sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

Tunggu... Sakura akan datang?

Sasuke pun mengelus dagunya dan memejamkan matanya sambil memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk pergi ke pantai pribadi milik Abiru. Naruto akan datang, jadi ia tidak mungkin ditinggalkan sendirian oleh sahabatnya itu, tapi jika ia ditinggalkan, karena murid-murid kelas lain juga diajak, masih ada Suigetsu dan Juugo. Sakura juga akan datang karena mayoritas teman-temannya akan datang. Banyak keuntungan yang Sasuke bisa ambil jika ia datang. Bertemu dengan Sakura, PDKT, _**bikini**_.

Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Oke, aku datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura pun tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat mendengar Sasuke akan datang ke undangan Abiru untuk berpesta di pantai pribadinya.

"Yey!" Sakura terlihat begitu senang dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hmm? Wajahmu memerah," Sasuke menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura di layar _laptop_-nya.

"Eh? Kyaaaa!" Sakura pun panik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Bukalah," Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah Sakura di layar. Sakura pun menurunkan bantal itu perlahan, hanya ingin memperlihatkan matanya.

"Hei, aku ingin melihat wajahmu," kata Sasuke, berusaha membuat Sakura menyingkirkan bantalnya. Sakura pun perlahan menurunkan bantal itu dari wajahnya, menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Masih saja merah..." Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Uh, sana kau, sarapan!" teriak Sakura dengan nada marah, tetapi kedua pipinya masih menampakkan rona merah.

"Masih ingat saja," Sasuke menyeringai, lalu ia bangkit dari kursi untuk meja belajar di kamarnya, yang persis seperti kursi seorang bos; bisa berputar dan memiliki roda-roda di kaki kursinya.

"Jangan dimatikan, aku akan segera kembali," kata Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"B-Baka!" desis Sakura, lalu menutupi wajahnya lagi dengan bantalnya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, karena sering sekali mengobrol lewat _Skoop_ dengan Sasuke, perasaannya pada Sasuke mulai tumbuh, walaupun lelaki itu jarang sekali berekspresi, jarang berbicara, namun Sasuke seolah-olah ingin terus melihat dan menemani Sakura, walaupun lewat perantara internet, walaupun membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting, Sasuke tetap mendengarkannya dan meresponnya. Sasuke selalu berkata pada Sakura bahwa ia ingin mengobrol lagi keesokan harinya, dan Sasuke menepatinya.

Sakura melakukan berbagai macam hal konyol dan bahkan ketiduran saat mereka mengobrol sampai larut malam, yang membuat Sasuke mengambil foto wajah tidur Sakura ditengah obrolan mereka di _Skoopi_ dan mengirimnya kembali pada Sakura lewat aplikasi yang sama.

Sakura semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, dan ia semakin terbuka kepada lelaki itu. Sakura juga semakin merasakan kehangatan Sasuke, yang suka mendengarkan cerita orang lain, bahkan memberikan perhatiannya kepada Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat Sasuke berkata bahwa ia terlihat cantik, dimulai sejak menjadi pasangannya saat _Prom Night_ hingga kini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang selalu terlihat cuek itu memujinya.

"Kyaaa~!" Sakura menjadi malu ketika ia membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu. Ia sangat menyukai sorot mata hitam _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang tajam dan dalam, tulang hidung yang sempurna, dagu yang tajam, serta wajah yang tegas itu. Serta tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, tegap, kekar, dan terlihat ideal. Apalagi saat Sasuke menggunakan seragam sekolah untuk musim panas yang berlengan pendek itu; bentuk otot di lengannya terlihat dengan jelas, membuat Sakura ingin menyentuhnya.

"Unyaaaa~!" Sakura menjadi histeris saat membayangkan jika dirinya memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Tinggi badannya yang mencapai dagu Sasuke membuatnya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia sering sekali berpelukan dengan Shisui, karena berpelukan adalah salah satu hobinya yang unik, namun berpelukan dengan Sasuke mungkin terasa beda.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan membawa sebuah mangkuk dan sumpit, melihat ke arah layar _laptop_-nya dan mendengar suara teriakan Sakura dari luar kamarnya karena pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ah! K-Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Sakura, terkejut saat melihat ke layar bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, heran melihat Sakura yang histeris sendiri.

"Aa," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan duduk di depan _laptop_-nya.

"Apa menu sarapanmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ini," Sasuke menurunkan dan sedikit memiringkan mangkuknya supaya Sakura bisa melihat isinya dari layarnya. Katsu dan nasi. Saja.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Sakura, sedikit khawatir dengan pola makan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang," Sasuke menyuapi mulutnya, "aku tidak lapar."

"Humm..." Sakura pun kembali mengangkat mangkuknya yang berisi _fruit salad_.

"_Itadakimasu_," Sasuke tidak lupa mengucapkan kata itu sebelum makan.

Mereka berdua pun makan dalam diam, seperti saat mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu satu sama lain dan akhirnya makan di sebuah restoran. Bedanya, Sakura sesekali melirik ke arah layarnya, tersenyum sambil mengintip wajah Sasuke saat sedang makan.

Ia pun teringat akan ajakan Itachi untuk hadir di acara perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke. Semalam, Itachi baru saja mengirimkan lokasi restoran dan waktunya. Karena akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun seseorang, Sakura pun memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Mungkin, baju baru? Jam tangan? Dompet? Jaket? Tas? Sepatu? Aksesoris? Sakura masih belum bisa memutuskan hadiah yang tepat. Ia pun lagi-lagi mencuri pandang pada wajah Sasuke.

"Hihi..." Sakura terkekeh melihat pipi Sasuke yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Hmm?" Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa~" Sakura tersenyum malu, lalu melanjutkan makanannya. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Sakura, lalu melanjutkan makanannya lagi. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya selesai makan.

"_Gochisousama_~" ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Liburan musim panas ini sangat panjang, ya~" kata Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Aa," kata Sasuke, sambil bersandar di kursinya dan menatap ke layar _laptop_-nya.

"Tapi aku senang jika ada banyak acara yang diadakan oleh teman-teman kita, jadi liburan ini tidak terasa membosankan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Pesta di pantai, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Un!" Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Sasuke lagi, mengingat pesta akan diadakan pada malam hari.

"Kurasa tidak..." kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak menginap," kata Sasuke.

"Lagipula, Abiru mengundang semua kelas di angkatan kita, jadi kupikir kalau rata-rata murid yang ikut akan sekaligus menginap, akan jadi ramai, dong..." kata Sakura sambil mengelus dagunya dan melirik ke atas, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ah, kelas lain..." Sasuke pun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Jika Shisui datang, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir. Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu ia berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak peduli jika ia datang atau tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ia pasti akan bermain bersama teman-temannya dan Miru, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggunya karena kehadiranku tidak ada artinya sekarang baginya," kata Sakura, terlihat sangat yakin akan perkataannya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke percaya bahwa Sakura bisa tetap tegar jika harus bertemu dengan Shisui lagi di acara itu nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shisui masih saja menghubungiku..." kata Sakura sambil membuka ponselnya.

"Haaah?" Sasuke terkejut dan heran, serta tidak suka mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Shisui?

"Iya, ia bilang ia merindukan saat dia dan aku bercanda bersama, seperti dulu..." kata Sakura sambil membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kau balas apa?" tanya Sasuke, dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku bilang aku tidak ingin melihat ke belakang lagi dan biarkan yang sudah berlalu, berlalu," jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan ponselnya di pangkuannya.

"Oh, begitu," Sasuke pun menjadi tenang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sakura kepada pesan dari Shisui.

"Lagipula, bukan aku yang ia rindukan, tetapi hanya momen-momennya saja, kan?" kata Sakura.

"Benar juga," kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak mau peduli lagi dengannya, aku sudah lelah dan aku tidak mau terus bersedih," kata Sakura sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hn," Sasuke sangat puas mendengar perkataan Sakura berusan. Ia sangat puas. Proses melupakan Shisui akan menjadi sangat cepat dan ia bisa menyelip masuk ke dalam hati Sakura dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong..." Sakura pun mengubah topik lagi.

"Hmm?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku rasa aku ingin mewarnai bagian bawah rambutku! Warna apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk rambutku? Ungu muda? Biru muda? Hijau kebiruan? Putih? Hitam?" kata Sakura sambil memegang ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sasuke singkat setelah membayangkan warna apa yang cocok untuk dikombinasikan dengan rambut Sakura, namun rambut merah muda milik Sakura tanpa tambahan warna lain pun sudah cukup indah dan menggemaskan untuknya.

"Yah..." Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ini musim panas, dan aku ingin mencoba untuk mengikuti tren..." kata Sakura sambil melihat ke ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Tidak usah," kata Sasuke lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Huh! Tapi aku ingin..." Sakura terihat kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Rambut merah mudamu saja sudah cukup unik," kata Sasuke, terlihat fokus pada rambut Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Rambut merah mudamu yang alami itu indah, Sakura."

* * *

"Kau memesan semua ini dalam porsi besar, Itachi?"

"Aa, kau tau sendiri, kan, kalau porsi makan Sasuke itu besar."

"Aku tau, tapi udon kan tebal, seharusnya ia merasa kenyang dengan cepat."

"Tenang saja, Konan... ada aku dan Naruto yang akan membantu, serta Sakura."

"Kau juga akan makan sebanyak ini?"

"Aku sengaja mengosongkan perutku sejak tengah hari tadi demi ini."

"Ya sudah..."

Itachi dan Konan sudah sampai duluan di sebuah restoran keluarga, memesan udon yang siap masak, sayur-sayuran seperti wortel, kol, bayam, dan daun bawang yang sudah dikupas dan diiris, jamur _shiitake_ dan _enokitake_, tiga mangkuk penuh dengan daging yang sudah diiris tipis, dan beberapa butir telur yang dipesan dalam porsi besar. Rencananya, Itachi mau mentraktir adiknya yang sedang berulang tahun itu, yang dirayakan bersama kekasih Itachi, sahabat Sasuke, dan seseorang yang Sasuke sukai.

"Semoga saja Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke kesini tanpa dicurigai olehnya..." kata Konan sambil melihat ke ponselnya.

"Sayang sekali, kekasihnya, Hyuga Hinata, tidak bisa datang karena ia pergi liburan ke Kiri bersama keluarganya," kata Itachi sebelum menyeruput tehnya.

"Heee? Kekasih Naruto berasal dari keluarga Hyuga?" tanya Konan, sedikit terkejut.

"Aa, mereka sudah satu tahun berpacaran," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Wah... hebat juga," kata Konan sambil terkekeh.

"Dan kita sudah hampir empat tahun," kata Itachi sambil merangkul Konan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kapan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kelas tiga SMP, ya?" tanya Konan dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Un, berlanjut sampai SMA, untung saja kita masuk ke sekolah yang sama," kata Itachi, lalu terkekeh.

"Kita berdua juga lulus tes masuk menjadi anggota OSIS," kata Konan, sambil mengenang tahun-tahun awal dimana ia dan Itachi berpacaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertahan sampai sekarang, aku senang sekali," kata Itachi sambil menatap mata Konan, sementara gadis yang ditatap matanya itu menjadi malu.

"Kau ini~" Konan memukul pelan dada Itachi, yang disambut oleh tawa dari lelaki itu. Ia pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengundang Sakura juga?" tanya Konan, sedikit heran dengan Itachi yang mengundang seorang perempuan ke perayaan ulang tahun adiknya yang terkenal alergi dengan perempuan itu.

"Oh, ya, kau belum tau ya?" Itachi meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"Tau apa?" Konan semakin heran.

"Shisui dan Sakura sudah putus, Sasuke pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Sakura," kata Itachi sambil menopang kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Heee!? Sakura sudah putus!? Dan adikmu mendekati seorang perempuan!?" Konan terlihat sangat terkejut setelah mendengar cerita Itachi.

"Aa... Shisui selingkuh, Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura... hal-hal ini juga membuatku terkejut," kata Itachi sambil menatap ke langit-langit restoran.

"Kasihan Sakura... semoga Sasuke bisa membuatnya nyaman," kata Konan, khawatir akan _kouhai_ yang ia sudah kenal sejak kecil.

"Aku juga ingin melihat hasil pendekatan Sasuke," kata Itachi, "kurasa ia berubah menjadi lebih baik dan hangat setelah Sakura datang."

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Konan setelah mendengar pendapat Itachi.

"Setiap hari, mereka mengobrol di _Skoop_, nonstop dari pagi hingga malam, tentunya dengan jeda makan dan mandi, atau jika mereka mendapat panggilan," kata Itachi, yang selama ini diam-diam mengintip ke dalam kamar Sasuke untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Aaah~ sepertinya Sakura berhasil melelehkan hati Sasuke," kata Konan, gemas setelah mendengar cerita dari Itachi.

"_Irasshaimase~_" sahut pelayan restoran itu, tanda ada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk.

"Ah, siapa itu ya?" Konan pun menoleh ke pintu masuk restoran. Matanya terbelalak dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Itachi," Konan menarik-narik lengan baju Itachi dengan pelan, "Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Mereka baru saja datang?" tanya Itachi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, dan mereka sedang menanyakan dimana meja kita berada~" kata Konan lagi, menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapat setelah menoleh ke arah pintu masuk restoran.

"Baguslah, kita bisa segera makan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Yoooooo~!" Naruto dan Sasuke pun menemukan meja yang telah dipesan oleh Itachi dari beberapa hari lalu.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," kata Itachi saat menoleh ke Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ah, Konan," sapa Sasuke saat menyadari keberadaan Konan di sebelah Itachi.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Konan menyapa Sasuke kembali.

"Ah, Konan-nee datang juga!" kata Naruto, pura-pura tidak tau siapa saja yang diundang ke perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Halo, Naruto! Hehehe," sapa Konan sambil terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, kalian duduk dulu," kata Itachi, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang panjang itu.

"Um, Naruto... bisakah kau duduk di sebelah Konan?" pinta Itachi, lalu Konan sedikit bergeser lebih mendekat ke Itachi. Naruto, yang sedikit kebingungan, pindah ke sebelah Konan, yang duduk berseberangan dengan kursi yang kini hanya diduduki Sasuke, terpisah dengan meja makan. Sasuke merasa curiga dengan kelakuan Itachi.

"Satu orang lagi, ya..." kata Itachi, sambil menatap bagian kursi yang kosong di sebelah Sasuke, yang paling dekat dengan dinding.

"Kau mengajak tiga orang untuk makan malam bersama kita?" tanya Sasuke, yang sebenarnya tau bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tetapi tidak mau mengungkitnya di depan Itachi, Konan, maupun Naruto yang sedari tadi belum mengatakan apa-apa mengenai ulang tahunnya maupun memberikannya ucapan selamat.

"Ya, supaya suasana lebih ramai..." kata Itachi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan terlalu ramai," kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke..." Itachi pun memasang wajah serius. Sebelum itu, ia telah mengirimkan sinyal kepada Konan dan Naruto lewat senggolan dari sikunya. Sasuke, yang tidak menyadari sinyal itu, melihat wajah Itachi dengan heran.

"Kami berkumpul disini..." Itachi, Konan, dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah _goodie bag_ berisi kado dari mereka masing-masing. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu!" sambung Itachi dengan wajah gembira.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke~"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan diberi kejutan seperti ini. Walaupun kejutan ini tidak besar dan tidak memiliki unsur menjahili, diajak makan malam bersama, mendapat ucapan dan diberikan kado seperti ini sudah cukup membuat Sasuke senang. Selama ini, yang ia dapatkan di hari ulang tahunnya dari orang tuanya hanyalah sekedar ucapan selamat, sama seperti tahun ini, dan Itachi selalu memberikannya kado sekaligus ucapan selamat, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapatkan kejutan ulang tahun di luar rumahnya.

"T-Terima kasih..." jawab Sasuke malu-malu, lalu mengambil _goodie bag_ itu.

"Teme, kau seperti anak kecil!" Naruto terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya itu menjadi malu-malu, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Berisik, dobe!" balas Sasuke.

"Kau bisa buka semua kado itu di rumah nanti, Sasuke," kata Itachi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke, lalu meletakkan _goodie bag_ itu di bawah meja.

"Nah, kita bisa mulai merebus-rebus..." kata Konan, lalu secara perlahan menuangkan air ke dalam panci besar yang sudah disediakan, lalu menyalakan kompornya. Mereka siap menyantap _udon_ yang dimasak dengan gaya _sukiyaki_, yaitu _sukiudon_. Makanan yang Sasuke inginkan belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan satu orang lagi yang belum datang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Ia akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Itachi, berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Mereka pun merebus _udon_ dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya sampai matang, hingga seorang gadis masuk ke dalam restoran, disambut oleh teriakan "_Irasshaimase_~" dari pegawai restoran tersebut. Dengan sedikit malu-malu namun sambil tersenyum manis, gadis itu bertanya tentang meja yang sudah dipesan oleh seseorang beberapa hari lalu.

Naruto, yang saat ini duduk di bagian paling luar, menoleh ke arah pintu restoran, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia pun menyenggol pelan lengan Konan sambil tersenyum lebar. Mengerti dengan sinyal yang diberikan Naruto, Konan melanjutkan senggolan itu kepada Itachi.

"Hn?" Itachi menoleh pada Konan.

"Dia sudah datang," kata Konan dengan senyuman.

"Dia?" Sasuke, yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Konan dengan Itachi, malah bertanya.

"Semuanya, maaf telah menunggu!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya mencapai bahu pun muncul di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Konan. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ berwarna merah tanpa lengan, memiliki penutup kepala atau _hoodie_, yang panjang _dress_-nya mencapai setengah pahanya, serta sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna putih dengan gambar bintang berwarna hitam di kedua sisi sepasang sepatunya, dan sol sepatu yang cukup tebal, seolah-olah tingginya bertambah, membawa sebuah _goodie bag_.

"S-Sakura?"

"Uchiha-san, selamat ulang tahun!"

Gadis yang disukai Sasuke, yaitu Sakura, memberi ucapan selamat dan memberikan _goodie bag_ itu kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto, Itachi, dan Konan yang melihat kejadian ini tersenyum jahil.

"T-Terima kasih..." Sasuke menerima _goodie bag_ yang diberikan Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sakura pun merasa gembira karena Sasuke menerima kado pemberiannya.

"Beri ruang supaya Sakura bisa masuk dan duduk di sampingmu, Sasuke," kata Itachi, yang direspon cepat oleh Sasuke yang langsung berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk dan duduk, lalu Sasuke kembali duduk, di samping Sakura.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Sakura setelah ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Sasuke pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatur waktu di jam weker sebelum aku tidur siang, sehingga aku ketiduran..." kata Sakura dengan senyuman canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini..." Naruto ingin _facepalm_ saat mendengar alasan dari Sakura.

"Untung saja semua ini sudah matang, jadi kau bisa langsung makan," kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa rebusan makanan ke dalam mangkuk milik Sakura.

"Un!" Sakura mengangguk, lalu mulai memasukkan _udon_ dan beberapa sayuran yang ia sukai dan beberapa lembar irisan daging yang sudah matang, tidak lupa untuk menetaskan dan menuangkan telur di atas _udon_-nya.

"_Itadakimaaaasu_!"

Mereka berlima pun memulai acara makan malam bersama sebagai perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke. Naruto melahap _udon_ beserta daging dan sayurannya sambil sesekali merebus daging dan sayuran, Itachi dan Konan makan dengan tenang, Sasuke juga makan dengan tenang sambil membantu Naruto untuk merebus daging dan sayuran, dan Sakura makan dengan tenang.

Sambil mengunyah makanannya dan merebus sayuran, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang sibuk makan. Sepertinya, karena poni Sakura yang dibelah tengah dan membingkai kedua wajahnya, sedikit membuatnya kesulitan karena Sakura harus menahan sebelah poninya agar tidak masuk ke dalam kuah. Sakura memegangi poninya sambil meniup _udon_ di sumpitnya agar tidak terlalu panas saat masuk ke mulut.

"Eh?"

Melihat Sakura yang kesulitan, Sasuke refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyematkan poni Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu, membuatnya lebih mudah untuk makan dengan tenang tanpa mempermasalahkan poninya. Sakura pun sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mata yang lembut. Itachi, Konan, dan Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut.

"T-Terima kasih..." kata Sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hn," Sasuke pun kembali menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Teme, kau ini pintar mencuri kesempatan..." kata Naruto sambil cekikikan setelah melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Berisik," balas Sasuke dengan pipinya yang membesar karena mengunyah makanannya. Itachi dan Konan yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

Mereka pun meneruskan acara makan-makan dengan tenang, lalu mengobrol santai selama kurang lebih satu jam, dan saat Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar semua pesanan karena acara makan-makan ini adalah bagian dari perayaan ulang tahunnya, Itachi menahan Sasuke dan akhirnya membayar semuanya. Tak lupa, Sasuke berterima kasih kepada kakak kandungnya dengan lembut.

"Kenyaaaang~" kata Konan sambil tersenyum lebar saat mereka semua baru saja melangkah keluar dari restoran.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-nii!" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Terima kasih, _senpai_~" kata Sakura sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"_Senpai_~" Konan, Naruto, dan Sasuke meledek Itachi dengan panggilan '_senpai_' dari Sakura.

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu," kata Itachi sambil menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang~ sampai bertemu lagi!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan dari Itachi, Konan, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Sampai bertemu lagi~" kata Konan dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar Konan pulang," kata Itachi sambil merangkul Konan, yang artinya mereka berdua akan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan.

"Ah, baiklah..." kata Sakura, mengetahui ia akan ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke, sehingga semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi, "kau antar Sakura pulang."

"Hn," Sasuke pun menyetujuinya dengan wajah yang datar. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakura!" kata Konan kepada _kouhai_-nya, sebelum ia dan Itachi berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"S-Sampai bertemu lagi, _senpai_!" kata Sakura dengan gugup sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Saat Itachi dan Konan sudah jauh, Sasuke dan Sakura terus menatap pasangan itu berjalan makin jauh sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua masih diam di tempat, dengan Sakura yang malu-malu, dan Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara, lalu berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan.

"A-Ah, tunggu!" Sakura, yang sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke, menjadi panik dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Kalau dari sini, harus lewat mana untuk menuju ke rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan.

"Umm... antar aku sampai ke stasiun saja..." kata Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam menuju stasiun kereta yang mengarah ke daerah perumahan Sakura. Malam itu terasa sejuk, walaupun musim panas, dan orang-orang bebas memakai baju berlengan pendek kapanpun mereka mau. Sasuke terus melihat kedepan sambil berjalan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan Sakura melihat ke orang-orang dan gedung-gedung di sekitarnya.

"Hari ini cuacanya bagus, ya..." kata Sakura, menoleh ke langit.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Rasanya aku ingin makan _kakigori_~ terasa seperti musim panas sungguhan, kan?" kata Sakura, lalu menoleh pada profil Sasuke.

"Ini sudah malam, kau bisa sakit," kata Sasuke, mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh Sakura jika memakan makanan dingin seperti itu di malam hari.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memakannya pada malam hari, _baka_~" kata Sakura, memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin makan _soba_ dingin~" kata Sakura sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya dan membayangkan mie tradisional yang tipis, disajikan dingin dan dicelupkan ke dalam gelas kecil berisi kuah sebelum dimakan.

"Banyak sekali keinginanmu," komentar Sasuke.

"Karena semuanya enak!" sahut Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau akan menjadi gendut," ledek Sasuke.

Siapa perempuan yang tidak sensitif dan marah jika mendapat ejekan _**gendut**_ dari laki-laki yang disukainya? Termasuk Sakura, yang sekarang ini terkejut karena Sasuke mengejeknya dengan kata itu karena keinginannya untuk memakan berbagai macam makanan.

"Huh!" Sakura pun memonyongkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya, dan melihat lurus ke depan, merasa sebal dengan ejekan dari Sasuke. Sementara lelaki yang mengejeknya itu melirik ke arahnya dan menyeringai.

"Kau ini gampang sekali _ngambek_, ya," Sasuke gemas melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"Hmph!" Sakura semakin membuang muka. Sasuke pun terkekeh geli karena tingkah kekanakan Sakura.

"Yang gembil itu hanyalah pipimu," kata Sasuke, berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ Sakura.

"Terserah!" Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dan menampakkan ekspresi marah sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Tetap saja gemas bagi Sasuke.

"Gembil," Sasuke pun secara tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Sakura.

"U-Uh, sakit!" semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura, dan ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya yang dicubit.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke stasiun sambil bercanda dengan satu sama lain.

* * *

"I-Itu, kan..."

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun hadir!?"

"Tumben sekali! Dan dia terlihat sangat seksi~"

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi pantai dalam posisi bersila, menatap ke arah laut dengan tatapan kosong dan terlihat bosan. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pantai berwarna biru tua dan jaket dengan warna senada yang tidak diresleting, menampakkan badannya yang ramping dan ideal, dadanya sedikit menonjol dan _sixpack_ di perutnya, yang walaupun tidak begitu menonjol, tetapi bisa terlihat jelas bahkan dari kejauhan, membuat para gadis tergila-gila akan kombinasi wajah tampannya dan badan idealnya.

Sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan teriakan histeris mereka.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia pikir, Sakura akan datang lebih dulu ke pesta pantai yang diadakan di pantai pribadi milik teman sekelas mereka, Abiru. Tetapi, sudah hampir satu jam, Sasuke belum menemukan sosok Sakura di sekitar pantai itu. Padahal, ia sangat menunggu-nunggu kemunculan alasan kenapa ia mau datang ke acara ini.

"Yo, yo, teme~" Naruto dan Abiru menghampiri Sasuke. Tangan kanan Naruto membawakan Sasuke jus tomat yang ia titipkan pada sahabatnya itu, sementara tangan kirinya membawa jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Abiru membawa jus stroberi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn," Sasuke merentangan sebelah tangannya dan mengambil segelas jus yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Saat kau datang, pasti kau menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi," kata Naruto, sambil melihat ke arah para perempuan yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," namun Sasuke tidak peduli dan malah menyeruput jus tomatnya dari sedotan.

"Kau tidak mau menghampiri mereka? Lihat saja, bikini~" Abiru juga menatap pada para perempuan yang mayoritas mengenakan bikini.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke, menoleh ke arah laut.

"Aku sudah punya Hinata..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, dan kau menunggu kedatangan Sakura, kan?" kata Abiru sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Berisik," Sasuke masih malu untuk mengakui perasaannya kepada Sakura di hadapan teman-temannya, kecuali kepada Naruto.

"Bahkan saat Sakura mengirimkan foto dirimu tertidur saat mengobrol dengannya di Skoop pada grup kelas di Shimei, kau tidak protes~" goda Abiru.

"Tch," Sasuke berusaha menahan semburat merah di wajahnya ketika Abiru menyebutkan tentang itu. Sakura memang jahil jika Sasuke sudah mulai mengantuk saat mengobrol dengannya di Skoop.

"Teme ini, memang bisa mencuri kesempatan," ledek Naruto, sebelum ia menoleh dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada kekasihnya, yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan.

Untuk membuat Sasuke bersemangat, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melakukan satu hal lagi demi dua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan memanggil namanya. Tersontak, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto melihat.

Sakura baru saja datang, mengenakan bikini berwarna hijau tua dengan tali yang bermodel ikat simpul di tengkuk, dengan topi pantai berwarna putih, datang bersama Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten. Ia melambai ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Naruto-saaaan!" Sakura menyapa Naruto.

Sementara mata Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut merah muda, topi pantai putih, bikini hijau, kulit putih mulus, lekukan badan.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya, tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa melihat pada seorang perempuan seperti itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Ia berusaha memalingkan matanya dari Sakura, namun gadis itu terus berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto, dan Abiru.

"Narutoooo! Apa kau melihat dimana Neji?" tanya Tenten saat mereka menghampiri ketiga teman sekelasnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia sedang bersama Nobori dan Karashi di depan _beach house_ nomor tujuh," kata Abiru.

"Dia mau menginap?" tanya Tenten sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dan berjalan ke arah kumpulan rumah pantai.

"Memang, pasangan kekasih baru yang satu itu sangat lengket," kata Ino, mengetahui Tenten dan Neji yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak mereka menjalani ujian semester.

"Heeee!? Neji dan Tenten?" tanya Naruto dengan mata terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Abiru dan Sasuke yang belum mengetahui tentang informasi itu.

"Un~ namun mereka belum menceritakannya kepada siapapun," kata Sakura sambil memandangi Tenten yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hinata akan bersenang-senang~" kata Naruto, lalu menghampiri Hinata dan merangkulnya, sukses membuat gadis itu tersipu malu dan menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"U-Un, sampai nanti..." kata Hinata dengan malu-malu, lalu berjalan menjauh untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Pasangan yang satu itu memang awet," kata Ino sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang mengobrol dengan satu sama lain dengan asyik.

"Untung saja mereka berdua itu sama-sama orang yang penyabar," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga melihat punggung Naruto dan Hinata.

"Mereka hampir tidak pernah berkelahi, kan?" kata Ino pada Sakura, berbagi fakta dengan para teman-teman lelakinya sebagai dua orang yang dekat dengan Hinata.

"Un! Aku sangat mengagumi mereka," kata Sakura dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Haaah," Ino pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, "kalau begitu, aku mau menghampiri Sai."

"Eeeeh? Sai-kun datang?" tanya Sakura, sedikit terkejut.

"Un, dia ada disana," kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok Sai yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Heee..." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya~ sampai nanti!" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura, Sasuke, dan Abiru.

"A-Ah, Ino..." baru saja Sakura ingin memberhentikan Ino, tetapi sahabatnya itu sudah terlanjur berjalan cepat menjauh darinya. Kini hanya tinggal dirinya, Sasuke, dan Abiru.

"Semua teman-teman dekatmu sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Abiru yang penasaran.

"Ah, i-iya..." Sakura menoleh ke Abiru dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Heee..." Abiru tersenyum jahil. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat ke arah Abiru menjadi bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua, ya."

"HEE!?"

Perkataan Abiru sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut. Teman sekelas mereka itu pun mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Sampai nanti~" kata Abiru, lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua untuk menghampiri teman-temannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun tinggal berdua saja, dengan Sasuke yang menatap ke pasir dan Sakura yang melihat ke arah laut. Keduanya memang selalu malu-malu untuk memulai percakapan. Sasuke yang sulit mengontrol dirinya melihat Sakura saat ini, dan Sakura yang malu-malu melihat Sasuke tanpa baju atasan.

"A-Ano..." Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan, dan Sasuke sedikit menoleh kepada gadis itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke merespon kepada panggilan Sakura.

"Umm... ayo kita—"

"Sakuraaaa!"

Tiba-tiba, Sakura dipanggil oleh temannya dari kelas lain. Reflek, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah siswi yang memanggil nama Sakura.

"Ayo bermain bersama kami!" siswi itu berteriak dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"A-Ah, oke, aku menyusul!" jawab Sakura kepada siswi itu, lalu menoleh lagi ke Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke saat gadis itu menoleh lagi kepadanya.

"Umm... bukan apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum jahil, "aku duluan, ya!"

Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, setidaknya menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu dan deg-degan untuk mengajak Sasuke bermain bersamanya. Sasuke juga menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi pantai dalam posisi tengkurap, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah akibat pertama kali melihat Sakura dalam pakaian seperti itu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menggumamkan nama Sakura, yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun karena terhalang oleh sandaran kursi pantai. Ia tidak meyangka dirinya bisa juga ditaklukkan oleh perempuan.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, para murid Konoha Private School kelas 11 bermain-main di pantai pribadi milik Abiru, siswa kelas 11-A. Ada yang berenang di laut, membangun istana pasir, menguburkan badan di bawah pasir, bermain voli pantai, dan berjemur. Hingga para siswa mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita adakan lomba lari antar kelas?"

"Ide bagus!"

Para siswa pun akhirnya mengadakan lomba lari jarak pendek antar kelas.

Babak pertama adalah babak penyisihan dari tiap kelas, yaitu seluruh jumlah siswa di satu kelas disisihkan menjadi lima pemenang. Babak kedua, lima pemenang pada babak pertama disisihkan menjadi tiga pemenang. Babak ketiga, tiga pemenang di babak kedua dari tiap kelas berlomba bersama, disisihkan menjadi satu pemenang tiap kelas. Babak keempat, satu pemenang dari tiap kelas berlomba bersama, disisihkan menjadi dua pemenang dari perwakilan dua kelas manapun yang tercepat untuk menyentuh garis _finish_. Babak terakhir, satu pemenang dari dua kelas di babak sebelumnya berlomba untuk menjadi satu-satunya pemenang.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kuuun~" teriak para siswi ketika kelas yang berlomba untuk babak pertama dimulai dari kelas 11-A, yang artinya Sasuke ikut berlomba.

"Hehe..." Sakura terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang berada di barisan, bersebelahan dengan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, teme!" kata Naruto dengan suara pelan kepada Sasuke yang berbaris di sebelahnya.

"Bersiap!" dengan aba-aba dari Hisame, siswi kelas 11-E, berambut pendek berwarna coklat muda dengan bando berwarna putih supaya poninya tidak menutupi matanya, berdiri di ujung garis _finish_. Semua siswa kelas 11-A pun langsung dalam posisi ancang-ancang.

"Mulai!"

Tak lama setelah aba-aba dari Hisame, semua siswa kelas 11-A berlari secepat mungkin menuju garis _finish_. Semua siswi, tentu saja, berteriak histeris mendukung Sasuke.

_Priiiiit!_

Muncullah pemenang dari kelas 11-A, yaitu Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun!" teriak para siswi penggemar Sasuke, kecuali Sakura, yang ragu ingin meneriaki namanya atau tidak namun tertawa melihat penggemar Sasuke yang begitu histeris.

"Nejiiiiii!" seru Tenten yang bangga melihat kekasihnya menjadi salah satu dari lima siswa yang mampu mencapai garis _finish_ sebelum siswa kelas 11-A lainnya.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata juga bangga melihat Naruto.

"Ini merepotkan..." kata Shikamaru, beberapa langkah setelah mencapai garis _finish_ sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Masih ada beberapa babak lagi!" kata Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Ooooi, Tamaki!" Kiba memanggil nama kekasihnya, siswi dari kelas 11-B, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kibaaaa!" Tamaki memanggil nama kekasihnya kembali.

Lalu, lanjut ke babak pertama bagi kelas 11-B. Sai pun masuk ke dalam barisan dengan wajah datar.

"Saaaai!" Ino memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan maksud ingin menyemangatinya, namun Sai malah menoleh ke arah Ino dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Bersiap... mulai!"

Para murid 11-B pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju garis _finish_. Selang beberapa detik, lima siswa termasuk Sai berhasil menyentuh garis _finish_ terlebih dahulu.

"Kyaaaaa!" Ino berteriak histeris melihat kekasihnya itu maju ke babak berikutnya.

Babak penyisihan pun berlanjut ke kelas 11-C. Suasana heboh, siswi kelas 11-C berteriak histeris melihat para siswa di kelas mereka akan berlomba. Sakura masih tersenyum saat ia melihat para siswa kelas 11-C berbaris, hingga ia melihat seseorang...

'Shisui-kun?'

Batinnya tidak percaya saat melihat keberadaan Shisui diantara para siswa kelas 11-C. Sakura pikir, Shisui tidak akan hadir di acara ini. Jika Shisui ada, pasti, orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sakura dan Shisui dulu, Miru, juga berada disitu. Sakura pun menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari Miru di dalam kerumunan siswi penonton.

'Hmm? Tidak ada?' batin Sakura selagi menoleh-noleh, tidak menemukan sosok perempuan yang ia cari. Lalu, kenapa Shisui hadir?

Saat Sakura menoleh ke depan lagi untuk menonton, tiba-tiba, ia melihat Shisui yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Sakura pun memasang wajah kesal, sementara Shisui masih menatap Sakura dengan mata yang sendu.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat ke arah barisan siswa kelas 11-C dan menemukan Shisui di antara mereka. Menyadari keberadaan sepupunya, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menemukan gadis itu melihat ke arah Shisui dengan wajah yang kesal. Melihat ini, Sasuke menjadi geram.

"Bersiap!"

Mendengar aba-aba, Shisui pun mengubah posisi dalam ancang-ancang. Sakura berharap Shisui tidak bisa maju ke babak selanjutnya.

"Mulai!"

Semua siswi langsung berteriak histeris memberi dukungan untuk para siswa, sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil menahan amarah. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten, yang berada di samping Sakura, langsung menyadari wajah sahabat mereka dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sabar, Sakura," Hinata mengelus bahu Sakura dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan tak disangka...

_Priiiiit!_

Shisui berhasil menjadi orang terakhir dari lima siswa yang berhasil mencapai garis _finish_ lebih dahulu dari teman-temannya. Hal ini membuat Sakura terkejut dan semakin kesal, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, yang sedang memasang wajah marah saat ini, mengetahui bahwa Shisui bisa jadi lawannya di beberapa babak berikutnya.

"Oi, teme," Naruto, yang menyadari wajah Sasuke saat ini, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Dobe, aku punya rencana," kata Sasuke, yang direspon dengan wajah kebingungan dari Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke membisikkan rencananya kepada Naruto. Mendengar rencana sahabatnya, Naruto menyeringai.

Setelah babak penyisihan dari kelas 11-D dan E, kini kelima pemenang dari babak pertama kelas 11-A kembali berlomba. Sasuke dan Naruto yakin, mereka akan menjalankan misinya dengan sangat baik. Mereka berdua pun berbaris bersama Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba.

"Bersiap... mulai!"

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari secepat mungkin dengan kecepatan yang mencapai batas mereka. Belum ada lima detik, Sasuke dan Naruto telah meninggalkan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba dengan sangat jauh. Para siswa menjadi terkejut, sedangkan para siswi menjerit histeris melihat pertarungan antar rival itu.

"N-Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata, memberi dukungan kepada kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun..." seorang siswi memberi aba-aba untuk siap-siap berteriak sebagai seruan dukungan untuk Sasuke.

"Oooooooo!" seru para siswi penggemar Sasuke, termasuk Sakura, yang membuat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten terkejut.

"Sakura, kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Tenten, yang membuat Sakura terkejut dan menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Mmmm... hmmm?" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu sebagai jawaban, membuat ketiga sahabatnya terkejut dan bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Akhirnya, kau menemukan yang baru," kata Ino sambil menepuk kepala Sakura.

_Priiiiit!_

Babak kedua dimenangkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang membuat Hisame terkejut karena mereka nampaknya menginjak garis _finish_ secara bersamaan, lalu Neji datang di posisi ketiga, membuat Shikamaru dan Kiba tersisih.

"Sial!" rutuk Kiba sambil meninju ke pasir.

"Biarkan saja..." Shikamaru terhenti di tengah jalan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan berlari Naruto dan Sasuke yang sangat diluar dugaan.

Babak kedua pun berlanjut untuk kelas-kelas berikutnya, dengan hasilnya yaitu Sai masuk dalam tiga besar perwakilan kelasnya, demikian juga dengan Shisui.

Kini, di babak ketiga, tiga perwakilan dari tiap kelas akan berlomba bersama, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke semakin fokus untuk menjalankan misinya. Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar akan Shisui yang menatap ke arahnya, namun memilih untuk cuek.

"Bersiap... mulai!"

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan siswa-siswa lainnya di belakang. Lagi-lagi, Hisame terkejut akan sepasang sahabat sekaligus rival yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan menyentuh garis _finish_ dalam waktu bersamaan, membuat tidak satupun para murid disana bisa memutuskan siapa satu perwakilan dari kelas 11-A yang berhak maju ke babak berikutnya.

Di babak keempat ini, tiap satu perwakilan kelas akan berlomba untuk diambil dua pemenang dan dilombakan lagi di babak selanjutnya. Walaupun perwakilan yang diminta hanya satu, kelas 11-A memiliki dua perwakilan, yaitu pasangan sahabat sekaligus rival yang kecepatan berlarinya diluar bayangan para murid, dan selalu menyentuh garis _finish_ secara bersamaan, membuat para siswa bingung. Sai menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 11-B, dan Shisui menjadi perwakilan kelas 11-C. Seterusnya, sampai kelas 11-E.

"Bersiap... mulai!"

Lagi-lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga, dengan gampang meninggalkan Sai, Shisui, dan para perwakilan kelas lainnya. Teriakan dari para penggemar Sasuke semakin histeris, begitu juga dengan para siswa yang mengenal Naruto. Hinata dan Sakura juga semakin heboh melihat mereka berdua.

"N-Naruto-kun, semangat!" seru Hinata melilhat kekasihnya berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo terus berlari!" Sakura juga berusaha menyemangati.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke menyentu garis _finish_ secara bersamaan dan disusul oleh Rinji dari kelas 11-D. Sesuai peraturan, dua kelas ini akan berlomba lagi di babak terakhir.

"Kalian sadar, tidak, kalau Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat beda setelah lomba babak pertama?" tanya Tenten kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab mereka berdua dengan polos. Tenten pun menghela nafas.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rinji pun berbaris bersama. Naruto dan Sasuke tetap ingin menjalankan rencana mereka sampai akhir.

"Bersiap... mulai!"

Masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan Rinji duluan. Alhasil, belum beberapa detik, pasangan sahabat itu kembali menduduki posisi pertama dengan hentakan kaki yang dilakukan secara bersamaan di garis _finish_.

"Babak tambahan!"

Naruto dan Sasuke, yang selalu menyentuh garis _finish_ secara bersamaan, mendapatkan babak tambahan untuk menentukan siapa dari kelas 11-A yang berhak untuk menjadi pemenang. Mereka berdua berbaris lagi.

"Bersiap... mulai!"

Tak disangka, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berlari dalam kecepatan penuh, bersebelahan, dengan kecepatan yang sama, tak terlihat jika ada salah satu yang didahului atau tertinggal beberapa sentimeter.

_Priiiiit!_

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menyentuh garis _finish _secara bersamaan dan, akhirnya, berusaha mengatur nafas beberapa langkah dari garis itu.

"Sudah, cukup..." kata Naruto yang menghela nafas berkali-kali, begitu juga dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Dobe," Sasuke memanggil Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah kelelahan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Rencana berhasil," Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Naruto juga tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Memangnya apa, sih, rencana mereka? Sasuke hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian Sakura kepadanya dan Naruto, ingin menghilangkan kekesalannya karena kehadiran Shisui. Ia ingin membuat Sakura ceria lagi, setidaknya mengubah lomba lari ini menjadi lomba lari antar sahabat, walaupun secara tidak langsung mereka juga mendapat perhatian dari murid lainnya, mengingat Sakura mengagumi persahabatan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke, dan hasilnya adalah sukses. Sakura berhasil mereka buat ceria dan menjadi heboh saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hinata, cepat kau urus kekasihmu!" kata Ino, sambil memberikan handuk kecil milik Hinata dan sebotol air putih. Sedikit terkejut, Hinata pun mengambilnya, dan berlari kecil menuju Naruto.

Ino pun menoleh kepada Sakura. "Dan kau, Sakura—"

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun, pakailah handukku!"

"Sasuke-kun, minumlah ini!"

Sebelum Ino bisa menyuruh Sakura untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan mengelap keringatnya sekaligus memberikannya sebotol air putih, kerumunan penggemar Sasuke sudah mengelilingi lelaki itu dengan tawaran handuk dan sebotol air putih. Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah para penggemar itu. Saat mereka bertiga bertukar pandang dan mendapati wajah jengkel mereka, mengerti bahwa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, mereka pun tertawa lepas.

Acara di pantai pribadi milik keluarga Abiru ini pun terus berlanjut hingga matahari terbenam. Setelah menyaksikan _sunset_ dan mengambil foto, baik sendiri atau bersama teman di depan pemandangan yang indah itu, para murid kelas 11 Konoha Private School mengganti pakaian mereka, dari celana pantai atau bikini, menjadi pakaian ala musim panas. Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaos berlengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dengan celana selutut berwarna merah.

Sasuke duduk di bebatuan, cukup jauh dari para murid yang berkumpul, duduk bersama di atas pasir sambil menikmati api unggun, _barbeque_, dan bermain kembang api batangan. Sasuke juga sempat mendapatkan beberapa batang, tetapi, sambil mengobati rasa bosannya, ia membakar habis semua kembang api dan menikmati percikan indahnya.

Ia pun menaruh batang terakhir di atas pasir, lalu menatap jauh ke laut. Udaranya sangat sejuk, membuatnya rileks. Apalagi dengan ketenangan seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh teriakan dan tawa para murid yang sedang asyik, secara Sasuke tidak bisa begitu mendengar apa yang mereka semua katakan. Mereka terlihat sibuk sendiri. Sasuke pun menghela nafas.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke pun panik dan langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Sakura menghampirinya dari belakang, sudah mengganti bajunya dari bikini menjadi _tank top_ hitam dan _hot pants_ yang sama-sama berwarna hitam, dengan baju kotak-kotak berkerah berlengan pendek berwarna putih-biru yang tidak dikancing sebagai jaket. Bola mata hijau _emerald_ itu menatap Sasuke kebingungan.

"Ah, Sakura," Sasuke pun merasa tenang saat yang memanggilnya itu ternyata Sakura. Gadis itu pun duduk di sebelahnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Sakura, membawa beberapa batang kembang api dan piring yang berisi daging dan sayur yang ditusuk seperti sate yang baru saja dibakar.

"Hn, sedikit," jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu kembali melihat ke laut. Dalam hati, ia merasa senang karena gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Kau mau?" Sakura mengambil satu tusuk daging dan sayur itu.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah makanan yang dipegang Sakura, dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke memajukan badannya dan melahap daging yang berada di ujung batang yang dipegang Sakura, secara tidak langsung seperti Sakura menyuapi Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah karena tingkah laku Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba itu, sementara Sasuke mengunyah daging tadi sambil melihat ke arah laut.

"Enak," komentar Sasuke selagi mengunyah makanannya.

"I-Iya, ya? Syukurlah..." kata Sakura, dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo, nyalakan," kata Sasuke, lalu langsung mengambil lima batang kembang api yang tadinya berada di tangan Sakura.

"A-Ah, un..." Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun membiarkan Sasuke mengambil kembang api itu.

Sakura pun menyodorkan sekotak kecil korek api yang ia pinjam, lalu menyalakan satu batang kembang yang Sasuke sodorkan padanya, dengan maksud perintah untuk menyalakannya. Setelah kembang api itu menyala dan mengeluarkan percikan, Sasuke memegang kembang api itu di tangan sebelahnya dan mengambil satu batang lagi untuk dinyalakan oleh Sakura. Setelah dua-duanya menyala, Sasuke memberikan salah satu dari kembang api itu kepada Sakura.

"Wah, cantik ya..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, melihat ke percikan kembang api.

"Kau tidak mau main bersama mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Umm... sebenarnya, aku..." Sakura menahan dirinya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke pun menoleh ke Sakura, menatap pada profilnya.

"A-Aku... ingin mengajakmu bermain sejak siang tadi, sejak aku menghampirimu..."

Jantung Sasuke pun berdegup kencang setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Gadis ini? Mengajaknya? Tetapi dia hampir tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat pertama kali melihat Sakura dalam pakaian seperti itu. Ia belum biasa. Tetapi, mungkin akan lebih baik untuknya membiasakan diri jika Sakura tadi menolak ajakan temannya dari kelas lain untuk bermain dan tetap mengajak Sasuke.

"O-Oh, begitu," Sasuke pun membuang muka, menatap ke pasir di bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa kedua pipinya memanas. Sepertinya semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya.

"Etto... su... su..." Sakura pun tampak seperti ingin mengtakan sesuatu, tetapi ia terus menunduk, tangannya menggenggam erat batang kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan padam. Sasuke menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura, menatap pada rambut merah mudanya yang menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Su... su... suki..."

"Eh?"

"Suki... _sukiudon_."

"Pfft."

Sasuke pun menahan tawanya saat Sakura malah menyebutkan makanan _udon_ yang disiapkan dengan gaya _sukiyaki_, yang baru saja mereka santap di perayaan ulang tahunnya, bersama Itachi, Konan, dan Naruto.

"Um... aku hanya lupa berterima kasih atas sukiudon beberapa minggu lalu..." kata Sakura, menoleh dan menatap pada wajah Sasuke dengan pipi yang memerah dan senyuman canggung.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama tertawa kecil.

Sasuke semakin terpesona dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang semakin menggemaskan, sementara Sakura merasa semakin nyaman dengan tingkah laku Sasuke kepadanya yang hangat. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang mempunyai aura dingin dan selalu memasang wajah serius bisa berubah menjadi sangat lembut. Selain anggota keluarganya dan sahabatnya, Naruto, hanya Sakura yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Sakura pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, dan lelaki itu tidak menolak. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Sasuke pun mengambilkan dua batang kembang api yang baru; untuknya, dan untuk Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba dari Sasuke, Sakura pun menyalakan korek api dan membakar ujung kepala kembang api milik Sasuke untuk dinyalakan, lalu menyalakan kembang api miliknya sendiri. Mereka berdua pun bersantai berdua sambil melihat indahnya percikan kembang api.

.

.

"Sakura."

.

.

"Mmm?"

.

.

"Selanjutnya... kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

.

.

* * *

YEHAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI. Yak, karena keterlambatan, aku ngasih bonus di chapter ini. Yang tadinya tiap chapter aku stop nulis kalo udah hampir atau sekitar 6,000 words, aku kasih bonus kali ini jadi hampir 8,000 words. Yeeeeeeey. :"D kedepannya mungkin aku bakal sedikit sibuk sih, keliling kesana kemari(?). Umm untuk penjelasan sih... sukiudon ya sukiudon(?) pokoknya udon yang disiapin pake gaya sukiyaki, ya jadi sama makanan rebus-rebusan gitu~ trusss kakigori itu kayak segunung es serut pake sirup diatasnya.

SAKURAAAAAAA. SITU KENAPA MAU BILANG SUKI MALAH DILANJUTIN JADI SUKIUDON. SUKI DAYO ATUH. SUKI DAYOOOOOOOOO. QAQ /yang nulis ceritanya siapa weh/ sesi tembak menembaknya belom dulu ya QwQ oke, bales review chapter lalu~

**uchiharunooo**: GAHAHA tambahan konflik udah out banget dari plotku, tapi kamu ngasih aku ide sih. Tunggu project selanjutnya ya~

**virinda**: Aku juga seneng kok =w= mari beri semangat untuk sakura~

**Nikechaann**: Salah fokus banget :"D huhu pengen tidur banget cuman sibuk banget :( emang kebiasaan orang jepang kalo udah urusan nama... aku pengen usahain halhal kecil disini ngikutin kebiasaan orang jepang hehe. Emang gitu sih, kalo baru ketemu pasti manggilnya pake -san, dan butuh waktu yang lama buat mereka untuk fully mengakui kedekatan sama orang lain dan ganti nama panggilan, gak kayak kita yang sebulan dua bulan udah dibilang akrab. Disana sih, akrab sih iya, tapi kembali lagi ke kebiasaannya. Hehe. Pasti ada waktu pas Sakura bakal panggil pake "Sasuke-kun" :)

**Neko**: Yaaay traktiran(?) "cerita keliatan lebih alami" astaga aku seneng banget baca kalimat ini hoho makasih banyak ya :"3

**KonoHaru**: HAHA maaf bulan kemaren saya produktif :" gantian saya yang sibuk habis itu WKWK YES AKU JUGA NGERAYAIN PUTUSNYA MEREKA TAU aku bingung ini dibikin putusnya mau di chapter berapa ya enaknya QAQ yang penting mulai chapter ini SasuSaku FULL! Walopun aku udah rencanain kalo chapter ini tinggal dikit lagi selesai dan aku punya ide baru :3 ganbarimasu!

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**: Aaawww baca review kamu bikin aku semangat update QAQ

**cherrytakumi08**: That's right beybeh!

**Luca Marvell**: Hmm... aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan Shisui mulai chapter ini :3

**AAAlovers**: Kapan ya... mau spoiler? AwA

**hanazono yuri**: Maaf banget Shisui nya udah tereliminasi mulai chapter ini :"3 yeees udah dilanjut~

**Himenatlyschiffer**: Maaf, udah aku putuskan kalo Shisui udah tereliminasi mulai chapter ini :( tapi reviewmu ngasih aku ide baru kok. Tunggu tulisanku yang baru yaaa

OKE SELESAI YEIY~ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, JANGAN MALOE MALOE~ FAVE DAN FOLLOW JUGA YHA~ SEE YOU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYAH~~~~~


End file.
